Té de la flor dorada
by Faighta
Summary: AU/KaixRei/lemon. Luego de una declaración fallida, Kai destruye el corazón de Rei y este decide buscar una hermosa hierba dorada para el ruso "Si bebes de este té a media noche un sueño te revelará tus verdaderos deseos" ¿Qué clase de sueño tendrá Kai?
1. Crisantemo

Dedicatoria: Para todas las personas que me leen, por tener paciencia con una escritora tan floja y sobre todo para Noda, porque de no ser por ella no estaría escribiendo nada de estas cosas y por ser tan genial como Kai. ¡Gracias por ser una inyección de ánimo!.

Disclamer: todos sabemos que Beyblade no me pertenece porque yo no entiendo los Shonen.

Advertencia: esta historia es yaoi y para mayores de 18 años, yo no me hago responsable si después de leer esto tienes que ir a terapia yo no tengo dinero para pagar tus sesiones ni contratar a un abogado si me demandas.

**~T****é de la flor dorada~**

**~Crisantemo~**

Sus cabellos eran mecidos levemente con el viento que a su vez hacia bailar los pétalos de las flores, entremezclándose con las infinitas hebras negras creando un cielo estrellado a los ojos carmesí de su espectador, el chino le encaró y sus ojos le miraban cálidamente mientras aún sostenía entre sus manos el pequeño jilguero el cual dejo libre a los pocos segundos.

El hijo del dueño del negocio de especias en china siempre había estado rodeado de un aura de misticismo que resultaba simplemente cautivadora, "incluso para los dioses" solían decir. Cabello largo que caía cual fina cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, piel apiñonada y suave como la fina seda que solía vestir, rostro perfectamente equilibrado y cuerpo estilizado rayando levemente en lo femenino mas con ojos dorados como los de una fiera, si habría una palabra para definirlo sería: "equilibrio", el balance que le hacía hermoso.

-"es muy agradable tenerlo de visita en nuestra residencia joven Hiwatari…"- dijo con su voz clara que refrescaba como un riachuelo en verano mas para el invierno que representaba el joven Hiwatari, dichos encantos eran fútiles por lo que se limito a encogerse de hombros quizás algo despectivo pero podía darse el lujo puesto que se trataban de "conocidos" de infancia.

Sus visitas se limitaban al menos una vez cada dos años desde que tenían uso de memoria, de niños Kai llego a confundirle por una niña lo que causo grandes peleas entre ellos que terminaban en golpes, típicas de la edad. Al crecer finalmente se dieron cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían por lo que se dedicaron a practicar esgrima, cazar insectos y por supuesto molestar a las muchas hermanas que tenía el chino. Barcos de papel, casas en el árbol, festivales y dulces robados, su infancia había sido como las de cualquiera.

Sin embargo ahora no eran niños y en esta visita se daban cuenta de ello; ambos tenían dieciocho años y habían cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, no solo físicamente si no hasta en sus actitudes; Hiwatari hacia honra de ser el próximo representante de la compañía mercantil rusa, era fuerte, elegante e implacable y con un aura de superioridad que le hacía elevarse sobre todo ser vivo, incluyendo al místico joven que estaba frente a él.

Ante sus gestos Rei esbozó una sonrisa algo nostálgica y suspiró escondiendo sus manos entre las largas mangas de su traje y llevando su vista hasta el jardín. –"has cambiado…"- dijo mirando los crisantemos y luego por el rabillo del ojo al ruso.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta como si le ignorase lo que hizo que una ligera angustia se acumulara en el pecho del chino –"¿sucede algo?"

-"tu padre dice que no quieres ser el próximo en hacerte cargo del negocio…"- dijo mirando al horizonte lo que causo que el asiático pudiese relajar los hombros aunque algo entristecido

-"no, es demasiado problema administrar tanto y me piden responsabilidades que no deseo cumplir…"- dijo cerrando levemente sus ojos –"además quiero dedicarme al estudio de—"

-"¿eres idiota?"- preguntó cortante mirándole de reojo –"por supuesto que es demasiado problema pero si eres el primer heredero y único hombre de tu familia es tu deber quedarte con el negocio"

Rei parpadeó un par de veces con un gesto consternado -"¿por qué dices algo como eso? No nos hemos visto en dos años y…"

–"tu padre me pidió que hablara contigo al respecto, ya lo hice…"- se dio la vuelta y camino lejos, de vuelta a la mansión que pertenecía al oriental –"debo regresar a la reunión que tienen mi abuelo y tu padre…"- luego de decir eso se retiro dejándole con la incertidumbre y muchas palabras ahogadas en sus labios, Rei cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras le miraba marcharse con su bufanda y cabellos ondeados por el viento cual bandera que protagonizaban una lúgubre marcha.

-"…y pensar que me gustas…"- susurró a la nada y cerró los ojos.

* * *

-"con la adquisición de ese nuevo navío estoy seguro de que nuestro negocio con los ingleses prosperara enormemente…" – dijo la serena voz de un hombre oriental entrando en sus cuarenta años quien fumaba calmadamente de su alargada pipa confundiendo el humo emitido de sus labios con el de los inciensos encendidos en la habitación bellamente decorada –"de nuevo me has impresionado Voltaire…"

-"Así se espera Kon, es el barco más rápido que ha podido crear jamás la compañía…"- dijo un hombre robusto de rostro sonrosado y expresión severa bajo un cabello plateado por las canas pertinentes de su edad.

En uno de los asientos de la habitación se encontraba sentado el nieto del hombre mayor, con sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba la conversación, después de todo su padre se había marchado y el sería el próximo heredero, el que estuviese allí era símbolo de poder. A diferencia de otros que preferían perder su tiempo en…

-"he traído el té…"- los pensamientos de Hiwatari fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su "amigo", si es que así podía llamarlo, tras una cortina de humo se reveló la figura cubierta en seda del oriental sosteniendo el juego de té de porcelana con hermosos decorados de crisantemos como los jardines de la residencia.

-"Rei… hijo mío, te he dicho que esas cosas deberían encargarse tus hermanas…"- replicó su padre exhalando una estelilla de humo.

-"no es molestia en lo absoluto, además están recibiendo sus clases de caligrafía… no quería interrumpir al maestro"- respondió con simpleza mientras servía el té verde a sus invitados.

Los ojos rojos se pasearon lentamente por el chino mientras le servía; sus dedos eran largos y finos como los de una mujer, cabello negro como la noche sobre un rostro de porcelana y ojos dorados como los crisantemos, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado ante su hermosa presencia, tan hermosa y desagradable presencia que sintió deseos de arrojar el contenido hirviendo sobre él, probablemente el oriental lo había notado puesto que sus ojos habían encarado a los del ruso en una expresión probablemente de consternación mas Hiwatari simplemente se limitó a mirar en otra dirección.

-"bien, me encanta la idea de que estés aquí hijo mío pues comentaba al señor Voltaire sobre la adquisición de "la dama blanca", el barco más rápido construido hasta ahora…"

-"oh, eso es maravilloso, pero espero que la adquisición de tal barco no haya sido demasiado gasto para la compañía…"

Solo con hablar un poco el de ojos dorados podía sentarse tranquilamente y tratar de asuntos importantes como si fuesen un juego, pues permanecía tan sereno e impasible que era difícil creer que se lo tomaba en serio, aunque su padre parecía complacido por el hecho de que estuviese allí y probablemente pensaba que había sido gracias a la conversación anterior con el joven Hiwatari, este por su parte no lo consideraba de esa manera; conocía al oriental y sabía que no iba en serio, lo cual le irritaba de sobremanera más que todo lo demás y es que desde los últimos años había algo en él que le molestaba bastante rayando en el punto de no poder soportarlo.

La reunión transcurrió sin contratiempos algunos y hasta sorprendentemente Voltaire llegó a sonreír y disfrutar de una agradable e inteligente conversación con té y el dulce aroma de las flores acompañadas del incienso.

Finalmente los mayores se excusaron y decidieron que sería agradable recorrer varios de los negocios en la ciudad aprovechando que todavía faltaba para el anochecer, Kai buscó seguir a su abuelo pero este no lo consideró así y pidió que permaneciera con el joven Kon ya que en un futuro ambos dirigirían las compañías y era bueno que cultivasen una buena amistad y se pusieran al corriente después de tantos años.

La puerta se cerró frente al rostro de Hiwatari y este solo pudo atinar a cerrar los puños y bufar molesto, al girar lentamente su rostro notó a Rei recogiendo el juego de té sin mirarle en un ambiente que claramente era incómodo.

Si Kai tuviese la habilidad de entender los sentimientos de las personas sabría que el movimiento pausado del oriental era señal de una profunda tristeza que le carcomía el alma, mas al no ser el caso simplemente atinó a sentarse con pesadez, cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos.

Los minutos transcurrieron aunque jamás podría precisar que tantos, sentía que el oriental había abandonado la habitación pero jamás se percató de cuando se había acercado a él, causándole un escalofrío y consiguiendo que se levantara.

-"Kai…" –intentó decir mas el aludido simplemente gruñó un poco y le miró de reojo a lo que Rei bajó el rostro ligeramente –"¿por qué me estás evitando?"

No obtuvo respuesta. Rei continuó.

-"En la última carta…te dije que quería hablarte de algo importante… ¿por qué me evitas entonces?, has estado actuando muy extraño…"

-"tu eres el extraño…"- aclaró cortante Kai.

-"¿a qué te refieres?"

-"tu apariencia, tu actitud, las cartas…"- explicó el de cabellos color humo –"actúas como una estúpida mujer enamorada"

-"…quizás me gusta alguien…"

-"ese no es el punto, ¿o es que quieres ser una mujer?"

-"¡por supuesto que no!"- replicó el chino mirándole enfadado –"es normal llevar el cabello largo en china, Kai, y si mi apariencia te resulta femenina pues disculpa no tener una estructura ósea tan tosca como la tuya…"-

-"¿y las cartas?, ¿el dejar la compañía?"- inquirió sin mirarle casi con hastío y comenzando a caminar lejos de él, repasando con detenimiento todas las cosas que había leído, se detuvo de golpe y le miró con una sonrisa petulante –"…no me digas qué…"

El cuerpo de Rei se tensó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda –"¿qué?"- preguntó nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de ahogo le inundó el pecho al ver que Hiwatari se acercaba de cuenta nueva con la diferencia de que le tomaba por los hombros y lo llevaba lentamente hasta el muro mirándole a los ojos, su corazón latía con tanta prisa que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y su rostro estaba tan enrojecido que podía casi confundirse con los rayos rojizos del atardecer.

-"¿no será…"- El ruso hizo una pausa antes de continuar–"la persona que te gusta soy yo?…"- terminó, esperando la respuesta por parte del chino y sintiendo como el delgado cuerpo se tensaba bajo sus dedos.

Rei tembló bajo el agarre del ruso y sus labios se entreabrieron nerviosos mientras sus ojos no podían mirar en otra dirección, balbuceó por unos segundos algo inentendible y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza –"…sí Kai…"- confesó finalmente armándose de valor –"eso era lo que quería…decirte…"-

Al escuchar dichas palabras los ojos rojos se abrieron grandemente, sorprendidos ante dicha confesión pero al final simplemente atinó a bufar con fastidio ya que odiaba ese tipo de situaciones –"¿estás de coña, no?"- pregunto despectivo, causando que el oriental temblara aún más y bajara la mirada.

El chino suponía que algo así era probable que sucediera, aunque contaba que quizás por tratarse de su amigo, quizás el único, Hiwatari no sería tan despectivo, al parecer se había equivocado pero concluyó que no era el momento para arrepentirse ahora –"No bromeo, no bromearía con algo como eso… hemos sido amigos desde siempre, ¿por qué sería tan extraño de que confesara algo así?, eres la persona en la que más confío…."

Una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro del ruso mientras no despegaba su vista del otro –"eso solo lo hacen las estúpidas mujeres enamoradas no sabía que eras una de ellas, Rei"- dijo burlón –"aunque debí suponerlo, físicamente eres parecido a una mujer y eso no hace más que reafirmar de que tal vez seas una…"

Rei ceño sus puños y le miró irritado; por la vergüenza y la indignación que se estaban anudando dentro de sí–"¡deja de decir eso Hiwatari!- replicó molesto, bajando la mirada –"que seas un cínico sin corazón no significa que yo sea una chica…"- siseó y se sorprendió a sí mismo de estar temblando un poco con todos sus sentimientos acumulados como una roca en su pecho.

-"en estos momentos te estás comportando como una…"- comentó aún más cínico y burlón al notar el efecto de sus reacciones –"tan solo mírate, eres patético"

El asiático le encaró finalmente con su rostro deformado por la rabia–"¿y exactamente por qué soy patético?, mi único error fue el decirle algo como eso a alguien como tú…que se esconde en una montaña de desprecio e indiferencia para sentirse superior y cree que el poder solo reside en aplastar a otros…desde yo lo veo…tu eres el patético…"- dijo entre dientes algo elevado hasta acabar en un susurro.

-"por lo menos yo no actúo como una mujer enamorada y resentida porque su primer amor no le correspondió"- contestó arisco a su ofensa –"deja de ser una mujer resentida y compórtate como lo que eres"

-"Actuar apropiadamente y comportarme es, según tú, ser un imbécil que pisa a los otros…"- preguntó tambaleándose un poco y caminando en otra dirección –"claro, puedes pisar porqué después de todo somos los herederos de grandes empresas y tenemos poder para muchas cosas…"- se ahogó un poco –"actuar correctamente sería de olvidarme de cosas estúpidas como sentimientos y preocuparme en el dinero, negocios…poder"- susurró esto último -"comportarme correctamente sería actuar como tú…"

-"porque somos herederos es porque debemos comportarnos analíticamente y pensar con la cabeza fría, los sentimientos no hacen más que nublar tu buen juicio y razonamiento"- le observo fijamente –"actuar de esta manera resulta en este mundo es hora de que despiertes de tu mundo de sueños rosas y entres al mundo real"

-"tienes razón…Kai"- dijo algo cabizbajo ya sin deseos de continuar con esa discusión –"ha sido un error…"- susurró con el rostro bajo para luego salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo.

Hiwatari le miró marcharse pero se limitó a simplemente encogerse de hombros y sentarse de nuevo en el asiento que ya había ocupado anteriormente en la reunión y mirar el jardín de crisantemos y más lejanos que estos, el mar.

* * *

La mañana comenzaba a bañar en luz toda la hermosa mansión y el rocío hacía brillar los pétalos de los crisantemos y acompañado con la luz el cantar de los jilgueros se escuchaba en las ventanas, sin embargo la habitación asignada para él siempre era la más alejada de los jardines para disfrutar del silencio y una prolongada oscuridad. Finalmente tuvo que despertar y recibió las atenciones de los sirvientes que presurosos prepararon un baño para él y dieron ropas limpias, no le gustaba demasiado puesto que prefería hacer las cosas por sí mismo pero era descortés no aceptar las atenciones del señor Kon.

Recorrió los iluminados pasillos bañados en dorado y rojo hasta el comedor donde le esperaban para desayunar, a cada paso podía aspirar el aroma de pan caliente y el té, lo que en realidad le mareaba un poco pero ya era habitual en ese lugar; siempre había muchos aromas entremezclados. Entró en el recinto y recibió una gran sorpresa puesto que esperaba que Rei estuviese allí, no después de lo ocurrido, estaba contando de que si el joven no tomaba los negocios de su padre al menos ya no estaría en su camino, sin embargo allí estaba y con una apariencia tan seria y renovada que gritaba de todas las formas: yo también soy el próximo heredero, su cabello negro ahora estaba atado en una trenza y cinta blanca definiendo perfectamente su afilado rostro, sus largas ropas de seda ya no estaban y hacían paso a una camisa larga y pantalón negro.

El señor Kon le invitó a sentarse, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para luego poder disfrutar de una agradable comida y una reunión seria y solemne donde se conversó sobre el hermoso navío el cual insistieron debía visitar prontamente, por lo que al darse por concluido el encuentro un carruaje les fue preparado para ponerse en marcha a la brevedad posible.

No eran comunes los carruajes en ese lugar pero la familia Kon podía darse ese lujo, Kai lo agradecía ya que odiaba caminar y entremezclarse demasiado con la gente. Rei le hacía compañía en el vehículo o al menos eso parecía puesto que se limitaba a no hablarle y simplemente mirar la ventana mientras el paisaje pasaba ante sus ojos y el aroma de la sal del puerto inundaba sus sentidos. El navío más grande del puerto era de su propiedad, la actividad bullía debajo del enorme mástil donde trabajadores llevaban cajas con el cargamento hasta el depósito con toda la delicadeza posible y cuidando de que no se humedecieran.

Kai pudo conversar con el capitán y el contramaestre y finiquitar cualquier asunto importante además de aprender un poco, es decir, aún era joven para todo esto y siempre era bueno ponerse al corriente, aún así a pesar de su edad todo era tan cercano, sentir la madera pulida bajo sus dedos y mirar el bullicio del trabajo era la mejor sensación que podía sentir, por encima de la sal y el sudor estaba el aroma de algo más: poder.

Suspiró para luego dedicarse a recorrer el lugar, al girar su rostro en uno de los pasillos oscuros del puerto notó a Kon conversando con uno de los trabajadores quien le entregaba una pequeña caja dorada mas que el oriental cubría con una seda para que no se notase a simple vista, ¿estaba consiguiendo alguna especia prohibida?, ¿opio quizás?

La mañana había transcurrido tras el extraño incidente y ambos pudieron regresar dentro de la hermosa carrosa donde nuevamente Rei permanecía en silencio, obviando el hecho de que el ruso le escudriñaba con la mirada buscando la caja dorada.

-"¿Rei no has olvidado algo?"- preguntó el de ojos rojos en tono neutro para no denotar su interés por el objeto.

-"olvide echarte al océano…"- dijo también en tono neutro, mirando por la ventana para luego mirarle de reojo –"¿preguntas por la caja verdad?"- dijo en un tono tan frío, que era increíble pensar que ocultaba algo -"¿me espías, Hiwatari?"- preguntó mirándole de reojo

-"es una lástima que no pudieras hacerlo, Rei" – dijo frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido de la actitud del otro pero sin demostrarlo demasiado –"no me interesa lo que hagas pero si vas a comprar cosas como esas por lo menos hazlo donde nadie te vea…"

-"no es opio... son plantas inglesas que compré..."- dijo sin explicar demás -"antes de que saltes a tener conclusiones equivocadas..."

la carroza se detuvo finalmente y Rei fue el primero en bajar para pedir al cochero un paquete; la dichosa caja envuelta en tela, miró de reojo al ruso quien también estaba bajando y le dijo en voz suave –"espero me acompañes al té…joven Hiwatari, sería bueno conversar si es prudente arriesgarnos con la compañía italiana y entrar en el negocio de la seda, con los ahorros obtenidos podríamos empezar el negocio, estoy seguro que a nuestros representantes les interesaría saber que buscamos extender el rango de comercio de la compañía"- dijo y luego dio una ligera reverencia –"hasta entonces…" –caminó dentro de la mansión sin detenerse un segundo a mirarle o esperarlo.

-"allí estaré…"- dijo simplemente tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención, sus actos habían sido totalmente contrarios a la persona que se le había confesado ayer; frío, indiferente y calculador. Sonrió con algo de cinismo, ahora que lo pensaba probablemente el chino había cambiado su actitud por las críticas que le había realizado, ¿acaso Kon cree que por actuar responsablemente él caerá rendido a sus pies?, sorpresivamente esta situación resultaba incluso más molesta que ayer, aunque debía admitir que la idea no era mala y sabía que la seda era bastante pedida estos días.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin contratiempos así como el resto del día hasta la tarde, donde Kai esperaba en la habitación donde solían concretarse los asuntos de ambas familias, mas Kon simplemente abrió la puerta y le pidió que le siguiera ya que estaba seguro de que sería usada por su padre y su abuelo en la brevedad y ellos no habían sido llamados a dicha reunión, sin otro remedio el de cabellos color humo le siguió hasta una habitación alejada que poseía un hermoso jardín interno con plantas que jamás creyó haber visto en sus viajes; como crisantemos dorados, el aroma era dulce y apenas un velo evitaba que la luz entrase, dándole un aire etéreo e ilusorio al lugar; como la belleza que Rei mostraba ayer.

-"serviré el té…"- dijo tranquilo el chino, sirviendo de una tetera un contenido de aroma sublime y hermoso color dorado como oro líquido, ¿y el té verde de siempre? Rei notó la sorpresa de Kai y sonrió un poco, aunque era una sonrisa algo apagada. -"antes de que sigas espiándome… es té de la flor dorada"- dijo sin inmutarse y sirviéndose–"dicen que si lo bebes a medianoche tendrás un sueño que te revelará tus verdaderos deseos…"- se encogió de hombros indiferente y sirviendo algo de leche en su té –"yo lo encuentro delicioso, sobre todo con leche…"- Dejo la taza a un lado –"las hierbas son inglesas y costosas y mi padre odiaría que hago un gasto tan innecesario…en especial porque odia las costumbres extranjeras…"- carraspeó un poco –"ha de disculparme he divagado un poco"- una vez dicho esto sacó varios documentos que colocó sobre la mesa.

-"supongo es bueno variar de vez en cuando…"- dijo mirando el té fijamente.

-"entonces…es mejor que comencemos, por favor revise los documentos que tengo…sobre los ingresos de la compañía Di Natale mas debido a un incendio han perdido su taller, si les ayudamos podríamos pedirle al menos el treinta por ciento de las ganancias lo cual sería alrededor…"

Rei prosiguió a hablar y a explicar calmadamente porque resultaba una buena idea realizar el negocio, sin saber que silenciosamente esperaba ansioso porque Hiwatari…

Disfrutara de su té.


	2. Belladona

**~Belladona~**

Se despertó de golpe bañado en sudor y con los sentidos abrumados así como sus pensamientos, su respiración era agitada y por un momento creyó que quizás ardía en fiebre y moriría, giró su rostro y notó el reloj de cuerda que daba exactamente la medianoche y no pudo evitar pensar en la estúpida historia de té, ¿tendría un sueño que le mostrara sus deseos?, estupideces, eso eran. Cerró los ojos y buscó calmar su corazón y la extraña sensación que se agolpaba dentro, ¿estaría Rei durmiendo en ese momento?...un minuto, ¿por qué pensaba en él?

-"¿Kai?"- escuchó desde el marco de la puerta la suave voz del oriental quien de nuevo tenía el cabello suelto cayendo como la noche en sus hombros e iluminado a la luz de la luna, quizás no lo sabía apreciar pero era realmente sublime y hermoso o realmente en ese momento estaba ardiendo en fiebre y comenzaba a alucinar.

-"estoy alucinando todo por culpa de ese estúpido té"- dijo llevándose sus manos a su rostro frotándose la sien con sus dedos, jurando mentalmente no volver a beber algo de tan dudosa procedencia.

Rei sonrió un poco al verle y avanzó lentamente hacia él -"¿de qué hablas Kai?, no estás alucinando...esto es un sueño..."- susurró mirándole a los ojos y al estar a una menor distancia tomó con suavidad sus muñecas e inclinó su rostro ligeramente acercándolo al del cabellos humo para dejar que su respiración chocara contra sus labios, desde esa distancia ambos ojos se perdían el uno en el otro y el aroma de Rei resultaba embriagante y dulce; seductor, como el té de esa tarde, era demasiado para él e instintivamente se alejó hacia atrás, no podía estar soñando algo como esto.

-"no sé de que lo que estás hablando"- insistió, el no deseaba al chino de esa forma o al menos de eso quería auto convencerse.

Rei sonrió aún más y se inclinó sobre él subiendo una de sus rodillas al colchón para acercarse prácticamente gateando y poder tomar su rostro entre sus largos dedos, susurrando en su oído–"¿no vas a admitirlo, ahora que estoy aquí?"- le miró de nuevo a los ojos, buscando obtener toda su atención mientras una de sus manos abandonaba su rostro y pasaba hasta su pecho desnudo delineándole con una tortuosa lentitud –"si lo deseas entonces, me iré…"- sonrió un poco más a medida que su mano descendía hasta su vientre–"aunque no deberías engañarte a ti mismo de que…estás excitado solo con verme…"- sonrió quizás algo malicioso y su mano comenzó a acariciar la zona más sensible del ruso por encima de la tela, comprobando que sus palabras eran ciertas.

El ruso se estremeció por el contacto y buscó desviar su atención pero simplemente se le hacía imposible y maldecía su cuerpo por estar encantado y ardiendo en lujuria, su mano buscó detener la del otro –"Basta ya…"

-"¿nunca eres honesto verdad?"- preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirándole a los ojos –"¿de verdad quieres que me detenga?"- quitó su mano de allí como le indicó pero acercó lentamente su rostro al de él de nuevo, sonriendo y dejando ver los colmillos característicos de su familia, sus ojos dorados brillaban más que cualquier otra cosa y le dedicaban una mirada tan seductora que no ayudaba a remitir las sensaciones en su pecho, cuando creía que las sensaciones no podían empeorar la lengua del chino comenzó a recorrer el cuello del de ojos rojos, arrancando suspiros de sus labios ahora inyectados de sangre.

Un sueño, no era más que un sueño y rezaba mentalmente porque así lo fuera, preguntándose si era verdad la leyenda del té o no en una batalla moral de proporciones épicas, ¿de verdad lo deseaba?, no había duda que en ese momento anhelaba poseer tan nívea piel bajo de sí pero, ¿era lo que en verdad quería?.

-"¿no es esto lo que deseas?- preguntó el chino en un susurro a su oído mientras lo recorría con su lengua lentamente y sus manos volvían a acariciar de cuenta nueva su pecho –"todo este tiempo…"- mordisqueó el lóbulo –"me deseabas…"- susurro con voz casi hipnótica –"¿no estás feliz de soñar esto?"- se incorporó un poco encima de él.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez todo este tiempo había deseado de esa forma al pelinegro y se negaba a aceptarlo, la verdad en ese instante no sabía que pensar, su cuerpo tan solo reaccionaba al suave contacto, dándose cuenta de que si esto era un sueño, no estaba mal que se dejara llevar por lo que optó por llevar su mano hasta el pecho del otro acariciando por encima de la seda iniciando por primera vez contacto y casi estremeciéndose por sentirle, suspiró y lentamente acercó sus labios al apiñonado cuello y dejó una pequeña marca.

Mientras los dedos del chino continuaron paseándose por encima de la suave piel y de nuevo por encima de la tela, recorriendo su miembro y besando ahora su pecho, de cuando en cuando mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente para acercarse a besar sus mejillas quizás con dulzura a pesar de que toda esa situación destilaba lo contrario, el ruso simplemente tomó sus manos y le empujó en el lecho quedando el encima, observándole intensamente para así acercar su rostro al suyo, en una distancia realmente ínfima donde ambos sentían las respiraciones agitadas y los latidos de sus corazones.

El rubí se perdía en el oro donde se podía notar aunque muy levemente un dejo de tristeza que fue opacada por una suave caricia en el masculino rostro del ruso –"¿vas a besarme, Hiwatari?"- susurró sobre sus labios –"¿vas a admitir que esto es lo que deseas?"- cerro sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su cuello, para acariciar el cabello al nivel de la nuca.

-"tal vez sea lo que deseo…tal vez, en verdad te desee…"- y acercó sus labios a los del otro para completar el beso que había anhelado desde que el chino cruzó el umbral de la habitación; demandante, asfixiante y necesitado, su lengua se coló dentro del otro y sus dedos comenzaron a incursionar por debajo de la seda, desatando presuroso el fajín y liberando ante sus ojos la estilizada figura que ahora yacía bajo sus sábanas.

Se detuvo a observarle y deslumbrarse por el hecho de que a pesar de todos los insultos que alguna vez profirió a la belleza del chino debía admitir que estaba equivocado, tenerlo en ese instante realmente le hacía creer que era un sueño y agradecía que así fuese porque se arrepentía del odio que siempre evocó por ello. Debajo de la seda se escondía un delgado cuerpo de estrecha cintura pero nada femenino puesto que sus brazos estaban perfectamente torneados como piezas de porcelana y su espalda era ancha y atlética; equilibrio, tenían razón, era la mejor palabra para describirle.

Los ojos dorados le observaban cálidamente mientras sus manos descendían acariciando su espalda y sus piernas comenzaban a acomodarse alrededor de la masculina figura del otro, en movimientos tan lentos y hechizantes que los ojos rojos de Kai se abrieron con sorpresa al notarlo y su cuerpo tembló un poco por la sensación de calor. Resultaba insoportable la situación, así que dejo de observarle para dedicarse ahora a recorrerlo con lentitud en caricias y besos desde el cuello hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones el cual delineó con su lengua a la vez que su mano descendía hasta su hombría; rozándola con sus dedos.

-"ah..Kai…"- susurró el asiático en su oído al sentir sus atenciones en un gemido quizás algo fingido pero que buscaba provocarle, sus manos descendieron también y comenzaron a bajar la molesta prenda de tela que impedía que ambos cuerpos se propiciaran íntimas caricias, ahora ambos yacían desnudos y sus manos se dedicaron a consentirle de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Para Kai, escuchar su nombre de esa forma no había hecho más que excitarle; bombardear litros de sangre de manera descontrolada por todo su cuerpo y en su descontrol volvió a reclamar los labios del chino mucho más demandantes mientras sus manos acariciaban frenéticas su miembro. Este gemía ante sus caricias y mordía sus labios ligeramente en un gesto claramente sugestivo, busco controlarse y le sujetó por los hombros repentinamente para empujarle volver a quedar encima de él, sentando sobre su vientre y deteniendo sus atenciones –"no Kai…este es tu sueño…"- susurró en su oído mientras un dedo juguetón recorría su torso hasta su miembro para luego inclinarse lentamente sobre él y con sus labios besar la punta arrancando un gemido del ruso.

-"Rei…"- pronunció su nombre entre dientes extasiado, era cierto, este era sueño donde un Rei que destilaba lujuria provocaba sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con el verdadero.

-"puedo hacer todo lo que quieras, Kai…"- susurró mirándole sugestivo mientras sus manos acariciaban con vehemencia el glande, respirando sobre este y comenzando a recorrerlo con su lengua hasta abrir sus labios y envolverlo con tortuosa lentitud, las manos del aludido fueron hasta su cabeza para ejercer presión y pedir más de tan deliciosa caricia.

-"hazlo mas…rápido..nghh…"

Rei le obedeció, moviéndose rítmicamente y casi atrapando por completo su hombría, mientras succionaba y su lengua le recorría con cada movimiento de sus labios, sus manos por otro lado acariciaban su vientre y genitales. Para Kai realmente debía tratarse de un sueño porque ni siquiera en la realidad eso se sentía tan bien, de su boca lo único que podían salir en ese momento eran gemidos y sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

Rei continuaba con sus caricias mientras aumentaba el ritmo progresivamente arrancando más gemidos de la garganta del otro, más, llevándolo al límite y dejando que la presión se acumulara en su vientre, esperando a que derramase su semilla la cual bebió por completo relamiendo sus labios ante las pupilas rojas y sonriendo con fingida inocencia –"¿lo has disfrutado, Kai?".

El aludido no pudo responderle puesto que apenas y podía respirar por el reciente orgasmo que nubló sus sentidos, ante esto Rei sonrió aún más, mostrando sus colmillos y gateó lentamente sobre él hasta acercarse a sus labios –"¿hay algo más que quieras hacer?"- pregunto en su oído con lentitud –"¿o estás muy cansado?"-dijo esto último con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Ante ese comentario el otro simplemente atinó a mirarle por unos segundos quizás sorprendido; por supuesto que había mucho más que quería hacer y al ser esto un sueño podía hacer lo que quisiera, sonrió lascivo ante el pensamiento y de nuevo tomó el cuerpo del chino por los hombros empujándole a la cama para apresarlo debajo suyo y finalmente extender su mano hasta los sonrosados labios, delineándolos con sus dedos.

-"lámelos…"- dijo con un tono de voz un tanto autoritario, el mandato fue acatado de inmediato y Rei tomó sus manos entre las suyas besando la punta de sus dedos para luego envolverlos también en sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua y no reparando en gestos lujuriosos al atender cada uno sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro, al estar lo suficientemente humedecidos Kai cambió sus dedos por sus labios en un beso largo y demandante mientras llevaba presurosa su mano a la entrada del asiático, tan solo rozándola.

-"mng…Kai…"- susurró el otro entre suspiros entrecortados por el beso mientras sus manos rodeaban su espalda y la acariciaban con cuidado, sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se arqueó lánguidamente hacia atrás lo que dio oportunidad al ruso de invadir su cuello y dejar otra marca en la perfecta piel a la vez que introducía un primer dedo-"¿te gusta dejar marcas en mi?"- pregunto el chino entrecortado, acariciando su cabello y dejando que algunos gemidos escaparan –"..ah…Kai?"- comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la intromisión y el de cabellos color humo lo notó al sentir su cuerpo un poco más relajado por lo que introdujo un segundo dedo y de cuenta nueva dejó otra marca en su piel.

-"no pasa nada…al final no eres el Rei verdadero" – respondió a su pregunta.

-"… ¿quisieras que lo fuera?"- preguntó con lentitud luego de gemir nuevamente al sentir la intromisión, sus manos tomaron su rostro y le miraron cálidamente –"¿quisieras que esto no fuese un sueño?"

-"no lo sé…"- respondió mirándole a los ojos quizás algo pensativo o más bien extasiado mientras un tercer dedo se unía a los otros, en movimientos rápidos que buscaban dilatar la pequeña cavidad por completo y simulaban embestidas.

-"...ah!...Kai!"- Re gimió un poco más arqueando su cuerpo al sentir el movimiento rápido de los dedos incursionándole, sus piernas se cerraron en su cintura y sus ojos le miraron quizás algo suplicantes –"Hazlo ya…"- susurró, cubriendo su rostro ligeramente con una mano

-"pareces muy ansioso…"- sonrió ampliamente y complació su suplicas al sustituir sus dedos por su miembro, comenzando a entrar lentamente.

Rei bajó la mirada por unos segundos para luego encararle–"…es…por ti Kai"- sus manos acariciaban su rostro mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en una mezcla de dolor y placer, abriendo sus labios al máximo para exhalar gemidos –"AHH!..."- gimió audiblemente y se abrazó del cuerpo del otro –"te deseo tanto…"- susurró en su oído ya rodeándolo con sus piernas con un poco más de fuerza – "…por favor Kai…muévete…"

Kai terminó de penetrarle por completo y luego de exhalar una gran cantidad de aire al sentir la deliciosa presión que rodeaba su miembro comenzó a moverse lentamente, buscando no prestar demasiada atención a las palabras de Rei, después de todo solo era lo que en su sueño él quería escuchar.

-"¡aah Kai!...¡Kai!"- Rei gemía su nombre mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sintiendo las fuertes estocadas en su cuerpo hundiéndose más y más en su interior a lo que gemía un poco más audible y arqueaba su cuerpo, lo cual era un deleite para Kai quién entraba en él con más ahínco al escucharle –"…no te detengas, por favor Kai…"- finalmente Rei le miró y sus labios atraparon los del otro en un beso que a pesar de acallar sus gemidos demandaba más de su esencia, ambos labios se unieron en un beso demandante y las lenguas comenzaban a jugar mutuamente, enredándose casi tanto como sus cuerpos. -"kai…más fuerte…"- susurró con en voz queda sobre sus labios al separarse un poco del beso –"me gusta que seas rudo…puedes hacer lo que quieras…"- sus caderas ayudaban a los rítmicos movimientos del otro –"sé que te gusta…humillarme Kai…"- susurró luego de gemir un poco.

Cada embestida con fuerza era acompañada de un gemido ronco y una sonrisa de satisfacción; claro que le gustaba aquello y pensaba disfrutar más de Rei de esa forma, se detuvo y sujetó por la espalda levantándole a la vez que él se acostaba.

-"muévete…"- le ordenó ahora teniendo la hermosa figura del pelinegro encima suyo, con sus cabellos despeinados cayendo cual cascada de ébano en sus piernas y pecho.

-"sí…Kai…"- dijo entrecortado y con voz sumisa, apoyando sus manos en su pecho mientras sus caderas comenzaban a oscilar lentamente en contra del cuerpo del otro, en una danza exquisita. Rei cerró sus ojos mientras se movía con cuidado aunque cada vez acelerando más sus movimientos –"oh…Kai…"- gemía su nombre en ocasiones extasiado mientras las manos del ruso viajaban hasta su cintura y le ayudaban con las embestidas.

A pesar de querer permanecer de esa forma y disfrutar de esas atenciones, Kai no pudo resistirse y se incorporó nuevamente y reclamó sus labios jugueteando con su lengua mientras las piernas de Rei le rodeaban la cintura y las embestidas se volvían más frenéticas y gemía su nombre sin poder contenerse. –"kai…no puedo…"- susurró mirándole sin dejar de moverse–"ahh…es demasiado…"

-"aahhm..mmhhh…"-Kai sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su límite por lo que llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Rei y comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza a la misma velocidad que sus embestidas, arrancando gemidos y palabras inentendibles en este hasta finalmente derramar el líquido cálido entre sus dedos, arqueando su cuerpo por completo durante un segundo y tensando todo su interior lo que provocó una deliciosa sensación de estrechez en el miembro del de cabellos color humo, arrancando también un gemido y consiguiendo derramar su esencia en el interior de Rei.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron lánguidamente relajados y se unieron en un beso a pesar de no tener aliento alguno para responder, al terminar el pelinegro busco refugio en los fuertes brazos de Kai –"...tienes lo que deseas Kai…"- susurró –"pronto vas a despertar…"

Kai cerró sus ojos y asintió ligeramente con una terrible sensación de cansancio a pesar de que todo esto se trataba de un sueño, respiró tranquilo, sintiendo a Rei alejarse y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos notó que Rei ya se había vestido y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura.

-"siempre estaré aquí…Kai…"- susurró inclinándose sobre sus labios –"puedes regresar cuando gustes…"- le beso con cuidado mientras le acariciaba el rostro y con una de sus manos cerraba sus ojos y al separarse del beso una segunda estaba en sus labios, no supo porqué pero todo ello fue tan relajante que se sintió flotar en una nube, arrullado por una completa oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos algo aturdido por la luz y miró sus alrededores, no había señales de Rei, su ropa estaba intacta, salvo por una desagradable humedad en su pantalón, afuera podía escuchar el canturrio de los pájaros, las risas de las hijas de Kon en el jardín y los pasos apresurados de los sirvientes. Se levantó con pesadez y miró por la ventana confundido, realmente había sido un sueño.

El té le había revelado sus verdaderos deseos…

* * *

La sola visión de su caldo de arroz le causaba algo de nauseas, ¿o era más bien porque se encontraba desayunando solo con el chino? Cuando creía que la situación no podía ser más extraña su abuelo decide viajar a Inglaterra para concretar parte de un negocio y le dejo a él para que vigilara los negocios de china por un tiempo antes de que ambos regresaran a Rusia, en circunstancias normales eso habría sido excelente pero el verdadero problema era que debía trabajar codo a codo con Rei y después de su sueño le costaba si quiera pensar en trabajo al mirarle.

El chino ni siquiera prestaba atención a los pensamientos del otro, bebía tranquilamente su caldo de arroz con los ojos cerrados y luego bebiendo de su taza de té, en un silencio visiblemente incomodo para ambos, al terminar recogió su plato y se disculpó con una reverencia para salir del comedor, era imposible pensar que no era un sueño lo de anoche ante su actitud tan fría.

Sería una larga estancia y no pudo más que atinar a bufar algo molesto y terminar su desayuno para luego pedir una carroza preparada para revisar los negocios en la ciudad, agradecía que el pelinegro no se le veía por ningún lado por lo que pudo pasar un agradable día solo.

A pesar de ser una tarea agotadora, supervisar los negocios no le quitó tanto tiempo como planeaba y regreso para la hora del té; el solo pensar en esa palabra un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Debía admitir que no le molestaba la costumbre de tomar té y, no que lo admitiera pero ante un sueño tan placentero era casi imposible negarse a otra taza de dicho líquido, recorrió los pasillos encaminándose a una de las salas mas se detuvo de golpe al notar al pelinegro en uno de los jardines.

Cayó en cuenta entonces que si quería de ese té de nuevo era a él a quien debía pedírselo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo después de ese sueño?, las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza; las caricias, los besos, habían sido tan reales. Sacudió su cabeza ante sus pensamientos, debía dejar eso de lado si quería pedirle al chino una taza de té, ¿era simple, no?. Luego de cavilar en sus pensamientos observándole decidió acercarse.

El aroma de las flores le inundó la nariz y la luz de la tarde se le hizo algo insoportable pero buscó no prestarle atención a ello, se dirigió al árbol cuya sombra estaba siendo utilizada por Rei para leer tranquilamente un libro.

El chino al sentir la presencia de alguien más obstruyéndole la claridad que había conseguido alzó la mirada y al reparar que se trataba del joven Hiwatari simplemente frunció el seño –"¿se le ofrece algo, joven Hiwatari?"

-"solo me preguntaba si podíamos tomar el té…"- dijo luego de observarle y girando su rostro hacía el jardín una vez que habló.

Rei alzó una ceja y le miró quizás algo sorprendido –"¿a qué se debe tu repentina amabilidad? ¿Quieres algún favor?"- preguntó y volvió la vista a su libro –"si quieres que yo sea el que despose a la hija de la familia Wang para tu quitarte ese problema está bien, ya se ha hablado del asunto…y ya hable con Di Natale y concretaremos una reunión mañana…"

-"solo quiero un rato de paz…"- dijo mirándole de nuevo –"no quiero ningún favor y francamente no me interesa ese asunto…"- dijo evasivo frunciendo el ceño –"¿se puede o no Rei?"

El chino lo miró parpadeando algo sorprendido pero sonrió un poco levantándose y comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda al ruso mientras su trenza se mecía lentamente en su andar; la verdad es que el cabello largo y suelto le hacía ver mejor, ¿o era que simplemente quería recordar al Rei del sueño?.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación donde se habían reunido anteriormente; de nuevo estaba ese aroma dulce acompañado de inciensos, salvo que la luz esta vez era mucho más tenue puesto que ahora habían más velos decorando la ventana.

Rei le invitó a sentarse y le miró quizás con un poco de mejor disposición –"¿té verde?"

El ruso se sentó tranquilamente y escuchó su ofrecimiento pero la verdad la idea le había desagradado un poco, después de todo lo que buscaba era el té de ayer –"no"- respondió simplemente –"no quiero té verde…"

Rei parpadeó y se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca –"bien…¿qué quiere el zar de Rusia entonces?, pensé que el té que más te gustaba era el verde…"- suspiró y buscó entre uno de los cajones de un buró donde al parecer habían diversas especias y plantas –"bien o es verde…o rojo o…"- quedó en silencio y le miró, entrecerrando los ojos un poco y sonriendo para luego avanzar hacia él, sentándose a su lado sin percatarse que quizás estaban demasiado cerca, puesto que Hiwatari pudo aspirar su aroma, justo como en su sueño –"¿té de flor dorada?"

El ruso se tensó por la cercanía del otro, algo nervioso, tenerlo cerca solo hacía que imágenes de su sueño le invadieran la mente. Bufó despectivo, si bien era cierto lo que decía en ese momento prefería del otro –"Sí, el último está bien…"- dijo removiéndose en su asiento, incómodo.

Rei suspiró, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a preparar la bebida, sacando el contenido de la misteriosa caja dorada, sirviéndola en silencio y como siempre, agregando algo de leche en su taza. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa con el rostro quizás algo cabizbajo, le miró de cuenta nueva bebiendo un poco.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese silencio incomodo.

Por lo general al ruso le gustaba el silencio pero en esa habitación resultaba casi insoportable pero lo disimulaba simplemente observando la pequeña taza entre sus manos, bebió un poco de la bebida, intentando olvidar esos pensamientos.

Rei por su parte le miraba de reojo y abría sus labios un poco, queriendo decir algo pero optaba por quedarse en silencio y simplemente bajar su rostro, finalmente suspiró más audiblemente negando con la cabeza –"joven Hiwatari…si desea algo más, pídamelo…"- dijo con desgana levantándose, sin siquiera sin terminar su té –"si no quiere algo más…será mejor que me retire…"

El aludido le observó –"Rei"- le llamó de repente antes de que se marchara –"Estás extraño…"

Quizás al escuchar esas palabras una vena de rabia brotó en la sien del chino, girándose a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y los ojos afilados, hace dos días le había dicho mujercita y ahora que opta por un cambio en su vida le llaman extraño -"¿extraño?...¿a qué te refieres con extraño, joven Hiwatari?"- dijo casi entre dientes

-"solo es mi punto de vista"- bebió otro poco de té sin prestarle demasiada atención a su reacción.

El chino le miró y luego se sentó con pesadez, buscando su rostro –"antes de ayer me hiciste entender de todas las maneras que no tiene caso prestarle atención a lo que sentimos y después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta de que tienes razón, Kai…"- suspiró cerrando sus puños y volviendo a mirar su taza de té –"…ojala las cosas pudiesen ser como un sueño…"- tomó el pequeño recipiente entre sus dedos y bebió otro poco

-"yo solo dije la verdad y me alegro que lo hayas entendido…"- tomó otro poco del té para continuar después –"bienvenido a la cruel realidad Rei, la vida nunca será como los sueños…"

Rei apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano y le miró con algo de hastío –"¿tienes sueños si quiera Hiwatari? ¿O para ti todo es escalar en la escalera del poder?"-

-"todo el mundo los tiene"- dijo indiferente

Rei bufó y tomó otro poco de su taza –"no hablo de soñar cuando duermes hablo de alguna aspiración a futuro...o …"- negó con la cabeza –"olvídalo…" –se quedo en silencio un largo rato.

-"como sea…"- fue su simple respuesta mientras continuaba disfrutando de su taza, no ayudando a tan absurda conversación, al terminar simplemente se puso de pie –"gracias por el té"- y se encaminó a la salida

Quizás para el de ojos rojos entender el comportamiento de Rei era imposible y ya que no le miraba no pudo reparar que su rostro se le veía visiblemente ofendido con sus ojos dorados parecidos a los de una fiera, el chino hizo una pausa mientras le observaba y comentó con desprecio-"cuando herede la compañía puedes estar por seguro de que no nos veremos de nuevo"

-"no sabes cómo lo ansío…"- dijo Kai casi en un murmullo y salió de la habitación.

Esperó a que el otro se marchara y quedó observando su té esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa amarga para luego de un manotazo empujar la taza lejos de su vista.

-"veremos si seguirás diciendo esas palabras cuando el sueño salga de control…"- susurró para sí.

Observando como el té se esparcía lentamente por la mesa corroyendo la rojiza caoba con un dorado apagado.

* * *

Medianoche nuevamente y sus sentidos estaban entumecidos y una capa gruesa de sudor le cubría el cuerpo. La luz de la luna entraba vagamente por la ventana a veces desapareciendo y cubriéndolo todo en oscuridad ¿soñaría lo mismo de nuevo?, en sopor buscó acomodarse en su lecho y rezó porque tan terrible calor desapareciera pero no sucedía.

-"Kai?"- se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta, la suave voz de Rei con la misma hermosa apariencia de la última noche –"volviste…"- susurró desde donde se encontraba.

Se giró en su cama preguntándose si realmente era tanto su deseo hacia el oriental –"Rei…"- se incorporó sentándose sobre esta, buscando que sus sentidos lograsen enfocarle perfectamente mientras el chino avanzaba hacia él con su cabello ondulando como un espejismo, su corazón latió con fuerza al verle con claridad y cayó en cuenta entonces que realmente le deseaba, desesperadamente.

Al estar cerca el chino sonrió un poco y acarició su rostro casi con timidez

–"creí que no te agrado saber que me deseabas…y no volverías a beber de…"- se inclinó un poco sobre él para besar su cuello con lentitud a lo que el de ojos rojos arqueó un poco el rostro mientras extendía su mano y tomaba alguna de hebras de ébano en sus dedos, acariciándolos

-"al parecer en verdad te deseo…"- susurró de manera sensual y ronca cerca de su oído arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro del otro.

–"y yo estoy aquí…para complacer tus deseos, Kai…"- dijo también en el mismo tono y acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos mientras le miraba embelesado

-"entonces hazlo Rei…"- detuvo sus caricias tomando su mano y luego acercó sus labios, robándole el aliento al chino en un beso donde su lengua tomaba el control y se separaban dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva.

Su pecho apenas podía contener su deseo y la velocidad de sus latidos, sus ansias crecían con cada caricia que propiciaba en el otro, gemidos salían de los delgados y sonrosados labios del oriental que le llevaban al límite de la cordura. Palabras entrecortadas, sumisas y sucias eran el acompañamiento de tan sensual voz que pedía desesperadamente que le tomasen.

Para Hiwatari era una sensación abrumadora y placentera ni siquiera comparada con estar en el barco de la compañía, no, era otra clase de poder y era dueño de otra cosa mucho más valiosa: Ese sueño, donde la vida y los pensamientos del chino le pertenecían y podía tomarlo de todas las maneras posibles, donde los labios del chino le hacían experimentar toda clase de sensaciones: lamía su pecho y pezones y descendía en infinitos caminos de saliva hasta su miembro el cual succionaba con vehemencia buscando obtener toda su esencia como si fuese un elixir de vida eterna.

Sus músculos se tensaban al sentirle y sus dedos no tardaban presurosos en viajar a la pequeña entrada buscando reclamar lo que era suyo, gimiendo en éxtasis con la vista nublada con la única certeza de que en frente suyo estaban dos hermosos ojos dorados observándole con deseo, desesperado reemplazaba sus dedos por su miembro y propiciaba estocadas certeras a la delgada cintura que convertían los gemidos en gritos, con un placer punzante en su vientre que le hacía sentir que su cuerpo se derretía lentamente y terminaba por derramarse dentro de tan estrecha cavidad.

Le lleno de besos y abrazó sonriendo complacido y con la certeza de que mientras bebiese tan preciado líquido tendría a tan hermosa figura bajo su poder, con manos suaves como seda y ojos hechizantes, le besaba hasta que sus labios se entumecían y caía vencido por el sueño.

Era dueño de todo el placer que su cuerpo pudiese reclamar y podía pedirlo cuando quisiera o al menos…

Mientras tuviese el té de la flor dorada a su disposición.


	3. Opio

**~Opio~ **

La mañana era gris y fría, con una bruma cubriéndolo todo acompañada de pequeñas gotas que caían en los tejados y bañaban las flores. La carroza ya había sido preparada para la salida y tuvo que utilizar una chaqueta gruesa para evitar mojarse más de la cuenta, de todas maneras no le molestaba ese clima, después de haber vivido en Rusia ese sitio resultaba agradable.

Se sentó en su asiento y esperó su salida, debía reunirse con las principales familias de comerciantes en la ciudad: Wong, Bai y Feng. Wong siendo la primera y más poderosa, Bai siendo una familia importante del negocio de seda y porcelana y Fong exportaba pólvora. Había conversado anteriormente con ellos pero por lo general estaba acompañado de su abuelo, sonreía triunfante al pensar que ahora toda la responsabilidad residía en él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la puerta del carruaje abriéndose y un chino entrando azorado, con el rostro adormilado y que prácticamente se desplomó en el asiento mientras buscaba regular su aliento. Kon tenía la túnica desarreglada y el cabello suelto y húmedo, cayendo salvajemente sobre sus hombros y las mejillas sonrojadas por haber corrido tanto, Kai se forzó a sí mismo al no observarle puesto que dicha imagen no ayudaba a olvidar sus experiencias nocturnas.

El chino se dedico a acomodar su camisa, mangas, fajín, zapatos y demás, de hecho se veían ropas bastante elegantes, no habitual en la vestimenta del chino, al terminar se sentó de nuevo y prosiguió a peinar su cabello con sus dedos, dándole forma y buscando hacer una coleta simple que al menos mantuviese toda la maraña en su sitio.

El de ojos rojos no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, no entendía la repentina visita de este en su carruaje, la reunión la tenía pautada él o al menos eso explicó su abuelo antes de marcharse, Rei pareció notar sus pensamientos así que simplemente atino a mirarle con desprecio y decir.

-"Mi padre pidió que asistiera en esta reunión puesto que se planea que pida la mano de la hija de Wang en matrimonio, joven Hiwatari"- dijo y se apoyó en su asiento –"y me quede dormido, no pude avisarle con anterioridad…".

No dijo nada puesto que en realidad no le importaba ese compromiso, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta amargura en su boca y una cierta molestia –"como sea, se hará tarde para la reunión…"- dijo cruzándose de brazos y ordenando al cochero que partiera.

El chino bufó y se sentó en su asiento para luego dedicarle una mirada algo desafiante –"Si consigo la mano de la hija de Wang, tendría suficiente dinero y poder para que mi familia no dependiese del dinero de la tuya para las transacciones…"

-"puedes hacer lo que quieras…"- le sostuvo la mirada desafiante mas con algo de molestia y manteniendo el gesto de desagrado en sus labios, no comprendía porque le resultaba tan molesto ese compromiso.

-"¿molesto Hiwatari?, ¿temes quedarte sin empresa?"

-"Para nada, Kon…"- dijo con seguridad cerrando los ojos.

-"¿no hay nada que te importe o desees?, cretino sin corazón…"- dijo visiblemente irritado cruzándose de brazos mas no obtuvo respuesta puesto que el de cabellos grisáceos no se detenía a pensar demasiado en eso –"claro, me lo supuse…"- dijo refunfuñando al no obtener respuesta.

La mansión Wang era tan grande y colorida que ni siquiera el clima frío y gris podía opacar los colores que rodeaban sus columnas y jardines. La carroza se detuvo en la majestuosa entrada donde fueron recibidos por números sirvientes y luego guiados a una ostentosa habitación dorada con cojines de seda bordados en oro, los tres representantes de las familias se encontraban allí con sus respectivos herederos, incluyendo Cao Wang y sus hijos, Lee y Mao Wang, la futura prometida de Rei.

Mao quizás no era la joven más hermosa de toda china pero poseía bastante gracia y una figura estilizada y curveada como una jícara, tenía buena contextura para tener hijos y era educada y graciosa o al menos lo era con Rei desde que lo conoció hacía ya unos años. Al ser la hija de una familia tan rica vestía hermosas túnicas de seda con diferentes tonalidades en rosa y llevaba un hermoso tocado dorado en su cabello.

El señor Wang había dedicado unas palabras educadas a sus invitados y luego prosiguió a la reunión en donde no tuvo ningún inconveniente que su hija se sentase junto a su futuro esposo, donde compartieron varias miradas tímidas pero afectuosas y sus manos se unían disimuladamente. No ocurrieron mayores contratiempos y se discutió sobre los diferentes problemas que ocurrían con Inglaterra; las grandes deudas debido al opio y luego se disfrutó de un agradable almuerzo, el cual Wang presumía que había preparado su hija, haciendo que a Kai se le revolviera el estomago de solo pensarlo, durante la reunión no había podido evitar observar disimuladamente a la feliz pareja, sintiendo como una rabia bullía dentro de sí aunque nunca siendo evidente, como era usual en él.

La tarde transcurrió con lentitud y finalmente fue momento de retirarse por lo que ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a su vehículo no sin antes ser alcanzados por la chica que aprovechó y corrió a toda velocidad para lanzarse en los brazos de su prometido y dedicarle un cariñoso beso en los labios valiéndose de que su padre no estaba cerca, Rei se sorprendió por aquello pero atinó a cerrar sus ojos y abrazarle cariñosamente para dedicarle una sonrisa y un hasta luego con una caricia en su mejilla.

El ruso bufó molesto ante la escena y miró en otra dirección mientras subía a la carroza sin entender porque le desagradaba tanto el asunto, mas quedó en silencio y sentó con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, obviando el hecho de que el chino entraba tras él con una sonrisa para luego mirar por la ventana.

Comenzaba a llover nuevamente y apenas se distinguía que era la hora del té para cuando llegaban a la mansión, los sirvientes le esperaron con sombrillas para que no se mojasen y fueron encaminados dentro de la residencia. A Rei se le veía de buen humor tanto que obviando su odio por Hiwatari le preguntó –"hace algo frío, tomaré algo de té, ¿gustas?"

El otro asintió ligeramente sin decir nada más y le siguió por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde solían disfrutar del té, se sentó donde habitualmente lo hacía mientras Rei buscaba la tetera y las hierbas pertinentes.

-"¿té verde o el de antes?"- preguntó llenando la tetera de agua

-"el de antes"- dijo simplemente, aún se encontraba algo irritado

-"ah, tu también te hiciste adicto a este té…"- sonrió, bastante relajado, la verdad es que toda la reunión y la idea de una prometida tan cariñosa le habían aliviado bastante.

El otro simplemente gruñó pensativo, mirando a la nada a lo que Kon simplemente suspiró algo hastiado, no importaba cómo; no había manera de tener una conversación normal que no fuese de trabajo –"sí, nuestras conversaciones son muy amenas y agradables…"- sirvió el té con desanimo, el ruso dejaba de mal humor a cualquiera –"no sé ni por qué te ofrecí acompañarme…"- dijo sirviendo leche en su taza.

-"ni yo…"- dijo antes de tomar un poco del líquido

-"eres tan malhumorado que contagias a las demás personas…no sé ni cómo me gus…"- se interrumpió a sí mismo y bebió un poco de su taza de té mirando en otra dirección.

Le miró mientras tomaba algo de té, de no saberlo antes ya hubiese escupido pero en cambio solo cerró los ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa que era ocultada por la taza, la colocó en la mesa –"vaya y yo que pensé que estabas de un humor excelente hoy"- dijo con algo de sorna

-"lo estaba…de no ser por ti"- dijo simplemente y evasivo –"no, no, estoy muy feliz de tener una prometida amable y de volverme mucho más poderoso que tu…"

-"yo no he hecho nada…"- dice desentendido tomando otro poco de té

-"es que olvide que tu petulancia sale natural…"- dijo despectivo y tomando otro poco de su taza

-"al igual que tu histeria…"- dijo Kai casi en un susurro

-"tu eres el culpable de que sea histérico!...años atrás llegaste a decir que era muy suave"- se quejó –"siempre eres tan inconformista y obstinado…"

-"y tú eres necio e histérico"- dijo de nuevo en un tono neutral de voz

-"quizás lo sea pero al menos no juego con los sentimientos de las personas y los piso…tienes la cabeza muy retorcida…"-

-"quizás sea histérico pero al menos no juego ni piso a las personas para sentirme importante…"- replicó –"espero seas muy adinerado en tu futuro Hiwatari porque dudo que de otra forma consigas a alguien que pueda soportar tu mal genio…"

-"si no me soportas es tu problema, si tengo que pisotear a alguien no te interesa, no necesito tus sermones ni tampoco necesito dinero para obtener mis metas"- dijo ya molesto, terminando su taza de té y poniéndose de pie

-"me interesa si la persona a la que pisas soy yo… tú no eres nadie sobre mí para hacerme sentir menos…"

-"si te sientes así es porque eres débil"- se dirigió a la puerta- "gracias por el té…"

-"hay cosas que no conseguirás con el dinero, créeme…"- dijo mientras le observaba salir para luego mirar el contenido de su taza de té, bebiéndola lentamente y cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

-"mmngg…nngh…" – Los cabellos de Rei le acariciaban el torso con suavidad mientras sus labios se encontraban ocupados atendiendo su miembro. Su cuerpo se arqueó y tensó cada uno de sus músculos en una descarga eléctrica que le hizo derramar su semilla en la boca del otro, gimió y su cabeza cayó lánguidamente hacia delante y sus dedos se enredaron en las finas hebras que caían hasta el suelo.

Rei le miraba con dulzura, con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, abrazaba sus piernas y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano y luego abrazó con fuerza el regazo del de cabellos color humo –"Kai…me da tanto miedo que me dejes…" –susurró finalmente en tono suave.

El ruso no respondió nada pues estaba buscando regular su aliento, Rei continuó, esta vez levantándose lentamente mientras llenaba de besos su torso –"no sabría que hacer sin ti…Kai…"- susurró en voz queda, tomando sus manos para acariciarse a sí mismo el rostro y luego besó sus dedos con delicadeza –"tus manos son tan fuertes, Kai…" – las besó con vehemencia, desde los dedos hasta la palma y luego su muñeca y brazos –"y me siento tan protegido cuando estoy en tus brazos"

Los latidos del otro se regularon y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante al escuchar las suaves palabras mientras era ahora su pecho objetó de atención de tan tersos labios, se dedicó a simplemente envolver sus dedos con las finas hebras color noche, disfrutando los cuidados cual rey.

-"soy tan débil Kai…"- dijo abrazándole esta vez con delicadeza encontrándose recibido por los brazos del otro que descendieron lentamente por la ancha espalda hasta la delgada cintura, delineando los glúteos del chino y luego incursionándole con cuidado para invadir con un dedo la pequeña entrada, arrancando un gemido en el de ojos dorados.

-"Lo eres Rei, eres débil…"- susurró en su oído mas el otro no respondió simplemente gimió ampliamente y se abrazó más a él, Hiwatari le separó para que se incorporarse sobre su vientre mirándole con arrogancia e introduciendo esta vez un segundo y luego tercer dedo, deleitado al ver como el cuerpo de Rei se arqueaba ante sus ojos por la intromisión.

Cesaron los juegos y no tardó en levantar las caderas de Rei con sus manos y dirigir la punzante punta de su glande a la entrada, reclamándole lentamente y sintiendo como se estremecía del placer ante sus dedos, su miembro entró por completo y no tardo demasiado en oscilar sus caderas contra la delgada figura, extasiado.

-"¡estaré aaghn.…contigo… siempre Kai!"- gimió audiblemente al tiempo que apoyaba sus palmas en el pecho del otro y ayudaba con las fuertes embestidas que iban aumentando su velocidad con tal voracidad que sentía que su cuerpo sería roto en dos en cualquier momento.

Al derramar sus esencias e intercambiar fogosos besos Hiwatari volvió a caer dormido satisfecho, cada noche resultaba más placentera que la anterior.

Y quería que todo permaneciese así.

* * *

Durante todo el día siguiente la lluvia nunca cesó ni por un segundo y todo permaneció en total calma, en el desayuno el chino no le había dirigido palabra al de ojos rojos y sucedió lo mismo durante el almuerzo, no que al ruso le importara demasiado pero no podía evitar sentirse algo ansioso.

Sus negocios estaban sin contratiempos aunque preocupaba un poco el hecho de la decaída en los puertos chinos por los problemas con Inglaterra, refunfuñó y cerró sus ojos indignado en su carruaje, le parecía ridículo que china fuese tan grande consumidor de una droga al punto de empezar a perder su dignidad; las adicciones eran para los débiles.

El día continuaba transcurriendo y grandes chorros de agua caían de los desagües arrastrando hojas a su paso; así como su ansiedad iba arrastrando todos sus pensamientos, la tarde ya estaba sobre sus hombros y lo único que le importaba era tomar el té de hoja dorada.

Aún así lo consideraba razonable, le gustaba el sabor de la bebida y solo la había tomado durante dos días, debía tratarse de sobre entusiasmo por la novedad, el problema no era que le gustara si no que debía pedírselo al chino y dejar a un lado su orgullo, puesto que cuando intentó ordenar a los sirvientes que prepararan tal líquido explicaron que no sabían de qué hierbas se trataba, con ello su frustración e impaciencia crecían.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo mientras su cabeza se llenaba de cavilaciones, tan abstraído que no notó que Rei caminaba en dirección contraria a él. El chino se encontraba vistiendo solo con su pantalón con su torso cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor; probablemente se encontraba entrenando artes marciales ya que era una costumbre en su familia ser grandes comerciantes y guerreros.

Ello no importaba, Rei seguía su camino obviándole a pesar de que el ruso, una vez notó que él estaba cerca, le miró analíticamente y quedó helado al notar un hecho extraño: el cuerpo de Rei tenía pequeñas marcas rojizas en la piel, no cualquier clase de marcas si no idénticas a los mordiscos y besos que dejaba en su piel cuando soñaba con el chino. Negó con la cabeza, tal hecho era imposible ¿o estaba acaso equivocado? Por puro instinto su mano tomó el brazo del chino donde pudo observarlas con más detenimiento, eran iguales a las marcas de deseo donde reclamaba a Rei que era suyo.

-"¿dónde te hiciste eso?"- preguntó autoritario mirando al oriental mas no obtuvo una mirada esquiva ni un rostro asustado, solo la mirada de rabia e indignación del chino por haberle detenido en su camino.

-"no te interesa Hiwatari…"- replicó el chino soltando su agarre y continuando con su camino, a lo que Kai atinó simplemente a bufar enfadado y también seguir con el suyo, meditando que, probablemente el Rei de sus sueños no era falso después de todo aún así el comportamiento del chino era demasiado errático y extraño, en especial si gustaba de él.

Pensamientos le inundaban la cabeza pero prontamente fueron desplazados por la ansiedad ya olvidada, era la hora del té y no obtendría lo que deseaba o al menos eso creía hasta que un aroma muy familiar y agradable le inundó los sentidos, guiado por su instinto recorrió lentamente los pasillos hasta dar con el dulce origen; la habitación donde solía tomar el té con Rei.

La puerta estaba abierta y dentro se encontraba el oriental sirviendo el preciado líquido en las tazas de porcelana y quién al notar la presencia de alguien sonrió imperceptiblemente hasta encarar a su "inesperado" invitado. –"¿sí?"- preguntó con indiferencia llevando la pequeña taza a sus labios y bebiendo un poco –"¿qué quieres?"

Kai se sorprendió al darse cuenta de sus acciones y apenas realizar el hecho de que se había quedado prendando observándole, sacudió sus pensamientos y salió de allí con prisa, su orgullo era mucho más grande que sus deseos por el té. Al ver dicha reacción Rei se sorprendió un poco pero optó por levantarse y seguirle antes de que se perdiera al doblar el pasillo.

-"¡Kai!"- dijo llamándole con suavidad aunque audiblemente en un tono que evocó en los pensamientos de Kai las últimas tres noches, se detuvo casi en shock al escuchar esa voz haciendo eco en el pasillo y luego pasos acercándose hacia él, giró su rostro y notó a Rei detrás de sí.

-"¿qué pasa?, Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma…"- dijo, en su habitual tono neutro y cruzándose de brazos.

-"no es nada…"- respondió son simpleza algo mareado, quizás tanto té comenzaba a afectarle realmente.

-"¿quieres té o no?, solo te ofrezco porque hice demasiado y no quiero que un té tan caro se desperdicie…"- dijo caminando dentro de la habitación nuevamente obviando toda la última escena, ¿había sido realmente la imaginación de Kai ese tono tan suplicante y sensual?.

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta tenía de cuenta nueva la bebida dorada frente a sus ojos la cual comenzó a beber en silencio mientras el chino le imitaba, como siempre un silencio sepulcral e incómodo se formaba entre ambos mas ese no era el hecho que incomodaba al ruso en ese momento si no la extraña situación; las marcas en el cuerpo de Rei, las marcas, todo ello le envolvía por completo ignorando que el chino había terminado y recogía el juego de té y la tetera para luego hacer un ademán de despedida –"hasta la noche Kai…"- dijo retirándose sin decir nada más.

Kai casi escupe el contenido se boca al escucharle "¿hasta la noche?", se preguntó mentalmente y sus pensamientos y conciencia no ayudaron a remitir su angustia y desconfianza, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

¿Qué clase de té era este?

* * *

-"¿no te preocupa Kai?"- susurró mientras besaba su vientre con cuidado y acariciaba sus fuertes brazos, torneando delicadamente la forma musculosa de estos. El cuerpo del ruso solo podía compararse a una estatua de un dios griego pues era increíble pensar que tal nivel de perfección existía en la tierra, Su cuerpo acariciaba al del otro en suaves roces que arrancaban suspiros de sus labios.

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó abriendo sus ojos y mirándole sin entender a que se refería, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en las finas hebras azabache y brindaban sutiles caricias.

-"Podríamos dejar de vernos si el té se acaba"- Respondió a lo que Kai parpadeó un par de veces para luego suspirar lánguidamente, hasta ese momento no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero tampoco le preocupaba demasiado por lo que sus manos viajaron a la delgada cintura para alzarle un poco y así tener alcance a la nívea piel de su cuello y comenzar a lamerlo como si se tratase del más exquisito banquete

"sería una lástima"-dijo en su oído al tiempo que dedos se paseaban dentro de los glúteos, localizando el objeto de su deseo no reparando el tiempo en invadirlo con uno de sus dedos comenzando a buscar más espacio para lo que vendría prontamente.

-"ah …Kai…"-gimió su nombre ciñéndose mal otro cuerpo ocultando su rostro en su cuello buscando regular su agitada respiración –"no quiero que me dejes…"- dijo proporcionando una gentil caricia con su nariz para luego besar con delicadeza sus mejillas

-"no lo haré…"- afirmó con simpleza usando su mano libre para desviar el rostro de el de ojos dorados y así atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso dejando su lengua abrirse paso sin problema mientras terminaba el jugueteo con sus dedos en la pequeña entrada para remplazarlos con su ansiosa virilidad.

Le deseaba con locura y con cada impetuosa embestida afirmaba ese hecho en sus pensamientos, no abandonaría tal sueño tan fácilmente.


	4. La Flor Dorada

**Primero quiero agradecer los comentarios en esta historia**, aunque han sido pocos han sido muy lindas y de verdad se los agradezco, llenan mi día de felicidad. Segundo me disculpo de antemano si llegan a odiarme por este episodio, sepan que soy amante del romanticismo pero las cosas a mi y a mi colaboradora (te quiero noda!~) se nos fueron de las manos XD.** Tercero, esto es un lemmon larguísimo**, XD asi que si son suceptibles bueno...ya saben que dinero para terapeutas no tengo.

* * *

**~La flor dorada~**

Era una mañana gris y fría tanto que por un momento creyó haber despertado en Rusia, su cuerpo tiritaba del frío y la luz blanquecina se le hacía cegadora y molesta. Buscó levantarse pero simplemente su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado entumecido como para moverse, se revolvió en las sábanas bufando molesto por el terrible malestar y se sentó en su cama sintiendo como toda la habitación giraba ante sus ojos ¿qué sucedía?

En un mundo borroso y casi enmudecido sintió la voz de uno de los sirvientes hablándole pero apenas y podía entender todas las palabras que le decía, al parecer el sirviente notó su confusión puesto que sintió rugosas manos ayudándole a recostarse de nuevo en el lecho así como nuevas almohadas bajo su espalda.

Pasó un parpadeo que pareció infinito y su nariz se llenó con el aroma del caldo de arroz pero optó por desviar su mirada y quitarlo con una mano de su vista, la comida simplemente se le hacía nauseabunda lo que causó una mirada de preocupación en el sirviente quién fue presuroso a buscar al joven Rei.

El de ojos dorados se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación personal y fue impresionado por uno de los sirvientes, Rei le miró con atención y le calmó diciéndole que buscaría algo para aliviar al ruso antes de caer en la necesidad de llamar a un médico. Después de todo él quería estudiar medicina y era un ávido conocedor del tema, no era un misterio para nadie en esa mansión.

La tarde ahora caía sobre la residencia y una luz dorada comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas, si Kai creyó que la luz matutina era molesta no había visto el crepúsculo, gruño irritado: su humor era terrible ese día, y a pesar de su malestar no podía obviar una extraña sensación de desesperación creciente en su pecho, intrigado sobre tal hecho daba vueltas en su cama ¿sería posible que se tratara de…

Un canturreo bajó se escuchó y la puerta de su alcoba se entreabrió lentamente, creyó que se trataría de un sirviente pero fue sorprendido por la figura de Kon quien llevaba una bandeja con un aroma que él conocía a la perfección: el té de la flor dorada. El solo sentir el dulce vapor en la misma habitación que él despejaba todo su malestar.

-"Kai, escuché que estás enfermo y no puedes levantarte, te he traído un té…"- dijo desde la puerta –"¿puedo pasar?"- dijo, pero de todas maneras avanzó con cuidado hacia el de ojos rojos, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche cercana.

No supo en qué momento el otro se le acercó pues se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y en el suave olor de la taza, una suave mano se posó en su frente para medir su temperatura y una voz susurrante le llamó –"Kai?"- pero lo único que consiguió ese contacto fue que el de cabellos humo se exaltara un poco.

-"Rei, ¿qué haces aquí?"- preguntó, no le había escuchado anteriormente pero Rei simplemente sonrió un poco y acarició su rostro, como el efímero sueño que se presentaba todas las noches.

-"escuche que estás enfermo y te traje un té…"- respondió de nuevo comprensivo aún dedicado a su mimoso roce que no fue bien recibido puesto que el otro no tardó en retirarle su mano mientras le miraba alzando una ceja; entre confundido y despectivo.

-"estoy bien…"- dijo secamente recostándose en sus almohadas y mirando en otra dirección.

Rei suspiró desanimado y dio un paso retrocediendo con la cabeza algo gacha –"bien…dejaré el té allí"- dijo cerrando sus puños y retomando la misma actitud fría de siempre –"mejórate o muérete de una vez"- dijo dando la espalda y saliendo de la habitación a paso apresurado.

Ignorando ese hecho el otro desvió la mirada a la mesa de noche donde ahora se encontraba la humeante taza con el oro líquido, extendió sus manos para tomarla y observar con detenimiento aquella bebida, ¿podría ser esta la causa de su descontrol y malestar? Después de dichas cavilaciones dio un sorbo…

Después de beber el té su apetito volvió y uno de los sirvientes le sirvió su cena y dio una bebida que le ayudaría a recuperar energías; empezaba a cansarse seriamente de las infusiones naturales y té, por primera vez se sorprendió de que quería regresar a Rusia y tomar vodka hasta que su garganta se quemara para eliminar el desagradable sabor a tierra.

* * *

Probablemente era media noche y estaba seguro que no había cerrado los ojos ni por un segundo aunque a veces le costaba discernir si estaban abiertos o cerrados pues la noche era oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Un silencio sepulcral invadía los pasillos llenándole de una creciente ansiedad mucho peor que la de la mañana, se giró en la cama buscando una posición cómoda pero era inútil.

-"Kai…"- una voz similar rompió el silencio e instintivamente un escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal, ¿era la voz de Rei? Pero si no estaba soñando como era posible que tal cosa sucediera. Se levantó de golpe.

-"¿Rei?"- preguntó conmocionado, al levantarse tan rápidamente un mareo indescriptible hizo que toda la habitación girase ciento ochenta grados en un segundo.

Rei no se movió del marco de la puerta y le miraba con una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva –"Kai, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar soñando?"- preguntó y con esas palabras los ojos rojos de Kai lo único que podían enfocar era a esa persona y sus centellantes ojos dorados.

El ruso no había planeado una respuesta para esa pregunta –"no lo sé…"- bajo la mirada confundido, jamás se había sentado a pensar concienzudamente en ello, era imposible para él determinar cuánto duraría todo eso, tal respuesta sacó una sonrisa en Rei.

-"no lo ves tonto, yo estoy aquí…y tú estás despierto"

Kai parpadeó un par de segundos procesando las palabras del chino, no respondió.

-"Vas a rechazarme, ¿no es así Kai?, ¿no quieres continuar este sueño conmigo?"- extendió su mano hacia el otro buscando que la tomase mas el ruso no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba demasiado confundido como para responder a una pregunta como esa, tapó su rostro con su mano y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo estar delirando en un sopor febril.

Rei al no recibir una respuesta cerró su mano con suavidad y la alejó del otro con el rostro entristecido, se giró lentamente y salió de la habitación perdiéndose en la infinita oscuridad y creando el único sonido para ese ambiente; pasos lentos y acompasados con el reloj de cuerda.

Los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y los minutos parecían horas, sus ojos no podían enfocar otra cosa que no fuese la nada en ese instante, se preguntaba de qué se trataba la escena anterior y si ya no recibiría más sueños como los de las últimas noches, de repente escuchó un ruido en la puerta y notó una silueta entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-"¿Rei?"- Preguntó al enfocarle en la oscuridad no había dudas de que se trataba de esa persona; sus ojos dorados brillaban más que cualquier cosa, volvió a llevar su mano a su rostro la confusión volvía a inyectarse en su cerebro.

-"¿por qué Kai?"- preguntó el otro mirándole fríamente mientras avanzaba con pasos seguros hacia él.

-"¿porqué qué?"- pregunta perturbado, sin saber a qué se refiere.

-"¿por qué todo tenía que reducirse a esto?"- se detuvo cercano a su cama –"¿por qué a pesar de todas las cosas que hice por ti no me quisiste realmente?"

Frunció el ceño y le miró cansado –"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso…"- la verdad es que en ningún momento se había arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-"y ahora…"- comenzó el chino mirando sus propias mano con pesadez y luego encarándole esbozando una mueca burlona –"bueno, haces ver a un adicto al opio como una persona normal"

-"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"- pregunta alzando una ceja sin embargo Rei continuó.

-"A pesar de lo poderoso que eres, resultas muy fácil de engañar" –suspiró tranquilo cerrando sus ojos –"solo tenía que decir lo que querías y colocar un afrodisíaco en tu té…"

-"¡¿hiciste qué?"- pregunto entre la incredulidad y la molestia sin despegar sus ojos de él.

-"yo no hice nada, te di oportunidades de que te dieses cuenta"- siseó irritado –"tu querías seguir y creer que tener un sueño así no costaba nada"

-"bien hecho Rei, estoy seguro que haberme drogado y tenido a tus pies debe haberte dejado más que satisfecho…"- dijo molesto e indignado consigo mismo; como no quiso ver los hechos y por caer en este juego.

-"¿tenerte a mis pies? ¿Crees que eso fue tenerte a mis pies?"- lo mira irritado y alzando una ceja –"no, ahora sí, ¿no te sentías débil Hiwatari?, ¿No hay algo que necesitas?"- sonríe y de su manga saca una pequeña hoja dorada que emitía el dulce aroma del té.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron grandemente y luego los entrecerró enojado, mascullando algo inentendible entre dientes, Rei había logrado salirse con la suya.

-"yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas, Kai" –dijo con voz melosa y complaciente como en sus sueños y luego sonrió triunfante mientras paseaba la pequeña hoja cerca de sus labios.

-"¿y según tú qué es lo que deseo?"- siseó molesto cerrando sus puños, ante esa respuesta Rei simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"tuviste tu dosis del día es normal que te sientas bien ahora…"- dijo sonriendo confiado –"mañana probablemente pensarás más claramente las cosas y me dirás que quieres…"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Kai volvía a sus cavilaciones de cómo resolvería esa situación ya que el otro tenía razón; necesitaba el té desesperadamente y le desagradaba la sola idea de no poder conseguir lo que quería cuando quisiese. Su frustración crecía por lo que terminó desviando un poco el rostro mas instintivamente miró de reojo al notar que Rei se giraba un poco aún jugando con la pequeña hoja entre sus dedos, apretó sus puños, Rei tenía que pagar por tal humillación.

-"Ya que hoy no compartiremos una agradable noche juntos, mejor me retiro…"- dijo y con movimientos felinos caminó hacia atrás con pasos cortos, aprovechando los últimos segundos de la noche para molestarlo.

-"púdrete Rei…"- atinó a decir dando unos pasos hacia delante, intimidándole.

-"¿crees que después de todos los insultos que he recibido uno tan insípido va a causar algún efecto?"- preguntó deteniéndose y alzando una ceja.

-"mejor termina de largarte"- sentenció.

-"Creí que no ibas a dejarme nunca…"- le recordó.

-"eso no tiene que ver…"- dijo en voz baja, más para sí, aún así Rei alcanzó a escucharle.

-"¿entonces fue mentira?"- preguntó insistente.

Todo el condenado juego de preguntas estaba hartando a Hiwatari, los sueños no tenían nada que ver ya en este asunto, era culpa del maldito té, por culpa de haber bebido esa cosa deseó a Rei y le reclamaba con vehemencia, su tersa piel, sus delgadas caderas sus cabellos azabache.

Sus ojos entonces se abrieron grandemente y le encararon en un silencio que robaba su aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza amenazando con salir de su pecho, recordó entonces que había algo que deseaba más que el té.

Rei hizo ademán de marcharse pero Kai al darse cuenta de ello se adelantó con rapidez y tomó su muñeca con brusquedad a la vez que su propia respiración aumentaba y sus ojos escudriñaban la figura del chino; hermosa y sensual. El deseo se hizo presente en sus venas y de un movimiento le haló y empujó hasta la cama para aprisionar su cuerpo con el suyo.

Arrancó sorpresa del rostro de Rei quien le miraba quizás entre intimidado y expectante –"¿harás esto a pesar de que sabes que es por culpa del té?"

No obtuvo más respuesta salvo que las manos del ruso viajaban hasta sus muñecas y las colocaban encima de su cabeza para inmovilizarle, estaba consciente de que su deseo era por culpa de la bebida pero no le importaba, lo haría y era el fin del asunto.

-"pensé que era esto lo que siempre quisiste…"- dijo finalmente mientras acercaba su rostro amenazadoramente a los labios del chino, mas el otro desvió la mirada.

Rei tembló un poco bajo el fuerte agarre y buscó forcejear para su libertad, visiblemente confundido, no comprendía que estaba pasando, nada de esto era parte del plan, Hiwatari estaba siendo demasiado brusco y con una figura de dios guerrero tal panorama resultaba aterrador.

-"¿crees que es agradable que te acuestes conmigo solo porque estás drogado?"-siseó enojado sin mirarle buscando zafar sus muñecas –"no tengo que fingir más, no quiero hacerlo…"

Kai notó su fútil intento de liberarse por lo que apretó aún más su agarre asegurando su presa –"¿no es a fin de cuenta lo que querías al drogarme?"- alcanzó su rostro y mordió sus labios con tal brusquedad que sangre empezó a brotar de estos –"¿crees que me importa?"- dijo mirando la sangre –"en estos momentos no me importa lo que quieras, es lo que buscaste y alégrate, lo obtendrás como noches atrás…"- lamió la sangre de su labio con deleite.

-"¡si sigues con esto no te daré el té mañana!"-chilló Rei, entre molesto y desesperado maldiciendo grandemente la fuerza del ruso pero tales palabras solo consiguieron sacar una sonrisa maliciosa en este, quien extendía una de sus manos hasta dar con la corbata que solía utilizar para atar a modo de soga sus muñecas.

-"hmm…Kai…hemos…pasado tantas noches juntos y no has necesitado atarme…"- explicó nervioso al notar aquello, intentado moderar su tono a uno meloso –"si…estoy atado no podré complacerte…"

Kai le ignoró y llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Rei, colándola por debajo de sus pantalones y apretando ligeramente su miembro.

-"Kai…"- insistió Rei.

-"Será mejor que te calles y lo disfrutes, estoy haciendo lo que siempre quisiste"- sonrió con sadismo mientras continuaba acariciándole sin perder detalle de las facciones del otro, tan asustado e indefenso.

-"¿no estás cansado ya de lastimarme?"- tembló cerrando los ojos.

El otro sonrió ampliamente y de un tirón bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior del chino, tomando de cuenta nueva la virilidad apenas despierta, cerrando sus manos con fuerza sobre este y comenzando a masturbarle con brusquedad mientras con sus uñas dejaba marca sobre la piel de porcelana, bajo su cuerpo el chino se removía con ímpetu buscando separarle, a la vez que mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y negaba con su cabeza millones de veces como queriendo obviar el pensamiento de que: había perdido en su propio juego, Con ojos brillantes por el dolor le observó y buscó flexionar su pierna lo suficiente como para buscar empujar un poco al de ojos rojos

-"sé que te gusta tenerme bajo tu poder pero me niego a que sigas haciéndome daño"- dijo Rei entrecortado pues en realidad sus piernas no ayudaban mucho a quitarlo de encima y los movimientos del ruso, aunque bruscos, le excitaban a fin de cuentas, le gustaba demasiado Kai como para odiarle.

Kai simplemente sonrió y continuó haciendo presión en su agarre, asegurándose de que el otro no se moviese, sus ojos rubí se cruzaban con los dorados detallándole mientras su mano no se detenía ni por un segundo, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a despertar esa área bajo sus dedos –"sabes deberías aprender a manejar mejor tu cuerpo…ya que esto de aquí abajo me dice que en realidad lo disfrutas"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rei miró en otra dirección, mordiendo sus labios algo ofendido, sin saber cómo contestar a eso, luego de que un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios se decidió a mirarlo de cuenta nueva con el rostro enrojecido, sea por la excitación o la rabia -"eso es..."- lo que fuese, algo le dio algo de fuerzas y logró separarse de Kai de una patada y buscar salir de la cama, corriendo en dirección a la puerta mas todo el miedo y emoción de esos microsegundos apenas le permitieron coordinar correctamente, por lo que al dar unos pasos largos tropezó y cayó cerca de la puerta. Queriendo llorar al sentir su barbilla impactar contra el suelo.

Kai había perdido el aire por unos segundos por el golpe y maldijo a Rei internamente, por fortuna al girarse notó como este había caído al suelo por lo que avanzó contra él, sonriendo divertido y le cargó sin dificultad alguna y lanzó contra el lecho sin alguna delicadeza, volviendo a apresar la delgada figura en contra suyo. –"es inútil…"- dijo luego del intento fútil del otro.

-"...Hiwatari tu no me deseas realmente...es todo por la droga...así que ya olvida todo este asunto...si quieres hay una manera de disminuir los efectos afrodisiacos..."- balbuceó.

-"¿crees que eso me importa?"- sus manos comenzaban a recorrerle nuevamente –"deja de quejarte Kon, tan solo estoy cumpliendo tus fantasías…"

-"...¡estas no son mis fantasías!"- replicó furioso -"¡todo este tiempo buscaba complacerte para que disfrutaras del asunto y quisieras beber el té de nuevo!"- luego de gritar esas palabras su mirada descendió cansada, desviándose -"...yo no quería esto Kai...yo quería que si algo así sucedía fuese porque de verdad yo te gustaba..."

-"internamente debiste desear algo como esto Kon…"- dijo palpando la sutileza de su pecho y la tersa piel –"además, ¿no es más excitante de esta forma?"

Rei cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante sus palabras, mordiendo sus labios mientras en su rostro y miembro se acumulaba mucha más sangre, suspiró al reprimir un gemido y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza en respuesta. –"te deseo…"- sus labios inconscientemente se abrieron presos por el placer, el solo roce de la áspera piel del ruso le causaba escalofríos -"...pero no es lo mismo para ti..."- a pesar de disfrutarlo, al terminar el placer la sensación en su pecho era increíblemente dolorosa, punzante y solitaria.

Kai no dijo nada por unos segundos ya que al notar los labios abrirse le incitaron a recorrerlos con su lengua, mientras que su mano, ya había descendido al miembro de este nuevamente masturbándole cada vez más rápido –"estás mal…"- dijo paseando su lengua de sus labios hasta su oído –"en estos momentos yo te deseo…"- dijo lascivo mordiendo un poco el lóbulo de su oreja –"debería bastarte con eso…"

Rei sabía que el té no hacía efecto en él al diluirlo con leche y otras hierbas que estaban en esta, pero esas palabras fueron tan estimulantes como una taza de dicho líquido por lo que sentía su rostro ya enrojecido arder como si quemara y sus labios se abrieron aún más en sorpresa mirando al de ojos rojos, mas bajó la mirada avergonzado, ¿de verdad le bastaba con eso?, ¿con que Kai solo le deseaba por haber consumido dicho líquido?, intentaba razonar en el asunto pero apenas y podía pensar con claridad debido al fuerte ritmo de la mano del otro masturbándole, buscó cerrar sus piernas y removerse entre su posición pero era en vano, una presión se agolpaba en su vientre y miembro haciéndole gemir más audiblemente para finalmente en un fuerte espasmo derramar su semilla en la mano del bicolor, quien al sentir el líquido caliente deslizarse por su mano se incorporó para observar sus facciones en sopor, incitándole solo con verle reduciendo todo a una sola palabra "tentación".

Kai llevo sus propios dedos a sus labios lamiendo el resto del líquido mientras le miraba a los ojos, sonriendo entre lascivo y arrogante al notar que con solo verle un escalofrío había recorrido la espalda del chino; mirándole hipnotizado, Kai supo en ese entonces que aunque el otro tuviese las manos desatadas en ese momento no escaparía. Sin dejar que el otro perdiera detalle de él bajo sus propios pantalones y ropa interior mostrando su miembro endurecido y ansioso el cual guió a la entrada del chino.

Rei salió de su trance al notar las intenciones del ruso, removiéndose con pánico pero fue inútil puesto que de una fuerte estocada su cuerpo había sido penetrado y llenándole de una sensación tan dolorosa que sentía que se partiría en dos y sus músculos estaban tan tensos que resultaba insoportable hasta un nivel de tortura, ignoraba que el de ojos rojos disfrutaba la estrechez de su entrada y algo en su interior bullía con un delirio delicioso; los gritos del chino le resultaban excitantes.

–"¡detente!"- gritó Rei al sentirle totalmente dentro –"¡Kai!"- le rogó suplicante pero le ignoraron por completo al haber tomado su cintura para embestirle con fervor, sin esperar a que el frágil cuerpo se acostumbrara, arrancando lágrimas de dolor de los dorados pozos mientras los delgados dedos intentaban empujarle fuera aún atados, gritando, suplicando hasta ya no obtener resistencia alguna, en una rendición muda por el dolor.

El vaivén de sus caderas podía ser comparado con muchas cosas; un fuego abrasador que destruía todo, un ariete royendo las puertas de una fortaleza, todas comparaciones de poder destructivo. El dolor le hacía estrecho y esa estrechez envolvía el impetuoso falo en un placer incluso más delicioso que las noches anteriores, sangre y semen se entremezclaron al llegar al orgasmo dentro del otro sin poder reprimir un propio gemido de placer.

Rei exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir que había terminado en su interior, su respiración aun era agitada y aún sus mejillas estaban húmedas por lo sucedido pero optó simplemente por ocultar su rostro al de cabellos humo; lágrimas probablemente no harían más que excitarle. –"…sal…"- dijo con la voz apagada –"por favor…"

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del otro al escuchar sus palabras, bajó su rostro y reclamó posesivo sus labios en un beso –"¿por qué? Esto apenas empieza…"- las orbes color sangre se deleitaron al notar la sorpresa y el miedo en sus palabras, como labios temblorosos buscaban decir algo que su cerebro no podía si quiera racionar.

-"¿no estás cansado?"- preguntó fingiendo suavidad y condescendía pero con ello solo obtenía más sonrisas cínicas formadas en el níveo rostro del ruso, sus ojos le escudriñaban con mayor deseo a medida que balbuceaba sus palabras con terror

–"puedo resistir un poco más… ¿qué hay de ti Rei?"- ya sentía su miembro punzándole nuevamente, no cabía duda que Rei podía ser excitante al cooperar pero el deseo que ahora se agolpaba en su pecho no tenía comparación.

Rei tembló un poco y a pesar de la cercanía de ambos se sentía helado y sin poder respirar perfectamente puesto que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta, ladeo su cabeza a un lado, resignado –"…la respuesta que te diga no cambiará nada en absoluto…"- dijo cerrando sus ojos y cerrando sus puños, concentrando su fuerza en esto para mantenerse distraído y poder soportar lo siguiente, recibió una caricia rápida en su rostro pero fue apenas un ligero roce.

-"tienes razón…"- no dijo más y en un movimiento abandonó el ano de Rei para girarle sobre el colchón y alzar sus caderas, penetrándole de cuenta nueva en un movimiento, gimiendo un poco y mordiendo sus labios durante un segundo por la estrechez, oscilaba sus caderas causando un sonido sordo al chocar contra las del chino mas ese no era lo que deseaba escuchar, no, quería oírle gritar nuevamente y sus gritos estaban siendo contenidos en su boca al morder las sábanas del lecho. Al parecer buscaba privarlo del placer que era escucharlo gemir del dolor.

Esto le irritó un poco por lo que buscó levantarle el rostro y estirando su mano sus dedos se enredaron con la sedosa cabellera azabache para tirarla y finalmente obtener lo que quería; gritos, gemidos y lágrimas de dolor. Rei forcejaba contra su agarre para que le soltara pero esto solo conseguía que le sostuviese con más fuerza como si se tratase de una soga, al punto que en algún momento sintió que quedaría calvo.

Cuando creía que el dolor no podía ser más insoportable, Kai tiró con un poco más de fuerza y segundos después se sintió llenado nuevamente de tan repugnante semen en una estocada que estremeció el cuerpo del ruso por completo. Por fortuna al llegar al orgasmo sus fuerzas se debilitaron lo suficiente como para soltar su agarre y dejar la cabeza de Rei caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, los labios temblorosos y húmedos se pasearon hasta sus muñecas atadas y buscando romper las ataduras con los dientes, mas era en vano.

-"…¿por qué haces esto?"- Susurró al darse cuenta nuevamente que no podía escapar-" lo único que hice fue decir mis sentimientos..."- susurró -"sé que utilice la droga pero eso fue solo porque me sentí herido por lo que dijiste...con dejar de tomarla tres días todo estará bien..."- balbuceó mordiendo nuevamente la corbata.

-"ya te lo he dicho, en estos momentos te deseo…"- respondió Kai cerca de su oído, inclinándose sobre su espalda sin abandonarle, mientras sus dedos paseaban por el pecho de Rei acariciando una de sus tetillas con sus dedos -"me has hecho dependiente a la droga, ¿crees que podría dejarla así cómo así?, además, yo disfruto mucho esto…"- sonrió y retorció el pezón con sus dedos con fuerza, escuchando con deleite sus gemidos.

Rei retorció su cuerpo, llorando otro poco –"…la…la…"- balbuceó, intentando hablar calmadamente –"la abstinencia de la flor dorada es corta…los efectos…no…duran mucho y son pocos… pueden calmarse bebiendo otras…hierbas"- mordió sus labios, contuvo los deseos de llorar respirando pesadamente.

Kai le escuchó y salió de su interior mas con escuchar su voz asustada y temblorosa su mente retorcida seguía deleitada y su corazón bombeaba sangre nuevamente a su miembro.

-"Kai …"- dijo Rei cerrando los ojos con fuerza así como sus puños con la poca conciencia que le quedaba–"lo lamento…"-trago saliva con dificultad- "no…sigas…somos… amigos de infancia…"- intentó apelar a todo el pasado que tenían juntos donde, después de todo se llevaron bien en todo momento pero Rei lo había arruinado todo al confesarse –"te daré algo para disminuir los efectos…"

-"esta bien…"- accedió a su propuesta del antídoto-"pero será después de que terminemos con esto…"- le sujetó la cabeza con una mano y llevó el rostro de Rei hasta su entrepierna nuevamente despierta –"mételo en tu boca…".

Rei cerró sus labios y miró en otra dirección, temblando pero haciendo fuerza para no tener su rostro en esa dirección –"….detén esto…."- dijo, insistente.

-"en cuanto Termines de hacerlo te dejaré en paz"-siseó el ruso haciendo más presión e inclinándole aún más, sintiendo impaciente la respiración acelerada del chino sobre su falo-"hazlo…"- ordenó.

-"no….no hay nada que me garantice que te detendrás…."- dijo, casi con el miembro de Kai en el rostro pero aún sin obedecerle, conocía a Kai o al menos creía hacerlo y sabía que tenía que salir de esa situación ya o solo se tornaría peor.

-"te doy mi palabra…hazlo y te dejaré…"- dijo Kai, mas en ningún momento dejo de hacer presión sobre su cabeza.

-"..."- mira en otra dirección y luego de meditarlo unos segundos abrió sus labios y recibió el endurecido miembro del otro, aunque con dificultad pues se encontraba débil después de todo lo anterior, las manos del ruso le empujaron para que lo tragase por completo

-"lámelo…"- ordenó a Rei quien casi se ahoga al tenerlo por completo en su busca pero buscó respirar por su nariz con lentitud mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recorrer el glande con su lengua y comenzar a moverse lentamente, cerrando sus ojos; intentaba recordar cuando no lo hacía obligado si no que complacía a Kai dulcemente, en algún momento llego a pensar que era bajo y repugnante, ignoraba totalmente que realmente se encontraría en una situación así. Kai gemía por lo bajo mientras sus manos marcaban un ritmo un tanto acelerado, ahogando a Rei con cada movimiento casi a un punto de vomitar pero el chino lograba valerse de su autocontrol y continuaba, ascendía y descendía en sus movimientos acariciando con su lengua y haciendo presión con sus labios, complaciendo al ruso quien en éxtasis tiró nuevamente del largo cabello negro soltando un gemido.

Rei, entre enojado y adolorido retiró el miembro de su boca al gemir un poco por el dolor –"¡deja de hacer eso! "–gritó enojado ya maldiciendo por llevar el cabello así, siempre tuvo la idea de que Kai detestaba su largo cabello negro pero creía que era su imaginación, al parecer estaba equivocado.

Kai gruño un poco molesto puesto que se encontraba demasiado excitado por esas atenciones y al ser separado de golpe fue por sobretodo frustrante, su mano obligó nuevamente a Rei a que continuara con sus atenciones –"entonces date prisa y termina lo que empezaste…"- siseó.

-"...no terminaré si sigues halándome el cabello..."- siseó también irritado mirándole con recelo, sabía que no estaba en posición para pedir algo después de lo ocurrido, pero si Kai mantenía su palabra podía al menos intentarlo, con éxito, puesto que Kai chasqueó la lengua molesto y sus dedos se desanudaron de las hebras.

Rei suspiró aliviado y continuó con su tarea con mejor disposición que antes, recorriendo con su lengua y a veces rozando con sus dientes sin dejar de presionar un poco con sus labios y succionar; saboreando el líquido pre seminal que en esos momentos se le hacía nauseabundo. Su ritmo era acelerado y se sorprendió a si mismo que le comenzaba a doler un poco el cuello, quizás estaba demasiado cansado, por fortuna el ruso terminó por correrse en su boca al poco tiempo, después de todo ya no aguantaba demasiado. Rei tragó con dificultad y tosió un par de veces, jadeando y acostándose con pesadez en la cama, extendió sus manos atadas hasta Hiwatari y le miró –"…desátame…ya…"- susurró cansado y luego dejo de mirarle, no podía hacerlo.

Kai desató los nudos aún con la respiración agitada y observando como al estar libre Rei buscaba sus ropas con una mirada furtiva a la habitación y se vestía sin decir palabra para luego salir rápidamente, casi corriendo, a pesar de estar increíblemente adolorido.

Cuando el chino abandonó la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír, probablemente de manera sádica, había sido demasiado divertido por no decir mejor que las otras ocasiones tener de esa forma a Rei…


	5. Mandrágora

**Agradecimientos: muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentario en esta historia la verdad los aprecio muchísimo y que sepan que los leo todos...:D son personas muy hermosas!. Como siempre muchas gracias a Noda, que es genial (e increiblemente malvada secretamente) como Kai. **  
**Me gustaría muchisimo que respondieran esta pregunta: "¿debería todo terminar así?" o "¿debería seguir la tortura de Rei? o "¿debería kai darse cuenta de que lo ama?, cualquier comentario que sirva de respuesta a eso lo agradecería mucho. **

**~Mandrágora~**

Dicen que cada acción tiene su reacción y definitivamente esa mañana estaba pagando por todas sus acciones. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil que mover el brazo era equivalente a empujar una montaña, la comida era nauseabunda al punto que resultaba insoportable y con solo sentir el olor llenar su nariz su estomago salía por su boca.

Una gruesa capa de sudor le cubría como un manto más sentía frío, helado, como si estuviese desnudo en el centro de Moscú una noche de invierno. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza buscando alivio en el sueño y descanso. En vano.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con las manos callosas del sirviente que solía atenderle, había traído una bebida de parte del joven Rei que le ayudaría a sentirse mejor: era rojiza y repugnante. Al principio estuvo renuente pero recordó entonces el trato que había hecho con el oriental por lo que optó por llevarse tal veneno a sus labios.  
Horas transcurrieron y fue capaz de probar bocado y permanecer consiente por más de dos horas, aunque su cuerpo estaba más débil que una soga podrida.

La noche fue prácticamente en vela, ansioso pero a la vez cansado, deseaba tener en sus labios la deliciosa bebida de oro mas sabía que era solo una estúpida adicción causada por el oriental. Rei. Su mente evocaba su cuerpo delgado estremeciéndose por el dolor debajo de sí, ah, el poder era un placer sumamente delicioso y podía manifestarse de muchas formas ciertamente. Sus dedos palpaban el aire casi pudiendo sentir su presencia ¿y si era posible tener tan hermoso rostro frente de sí todas las noches?, gimiendo, llorando, gritando…

En algún momento entre el sueño y la conciencia la mañana había llegado y el aroma de la extraña medicina le mareo por completo al punto de vomitar bilis y casi desmayarse. Fue aseado y tomó su medicina que sorprendentemente resulto reconfortante, pudiendo probar bocado al cabo de un rato.

Al ser retirada la bandeja de su desayuno el sirviente extendió en sus dedos rugosos una carta al joven Hiwatari, quien no pudo más que sorprenderse al notar que se trataba de su abuelo.

Creía que probablemente estaba en delirio al pasar sus ojos por la fina escritura en tinta. Las relaciones con Gran Bretaña y China al parecer no mejoraban si bien para Kai no era un misterio que China se estaba convirtiendo en un alto comprador del opio no creyó que la situación llegase a parecer tan grave. Bufó indiferente, de todas maneras a su parecer era culpa del emperador que haya llegado dicho producto a manos de los asiáticos.

Sin embargo ese no era el tema principal de la carta, al parecer el emperador chino había ordenado la quema de cajas de dicha droga, lo que causó indignación en los ingleses y era probable que una guerra se formara, guerra en donde Inglaterra era por mucho superior a China.

Su abuelo había decidido que era prudente abandonar los negocios en China. Lo cual sorprendió a Kai, puesto que si abandonaban los negocios abandonarían también a la familia Kon, la cual, si mal no recordaba compartían un "vínculo de amistad".

Alzó una ceja al terminar de leer y sonrió un poco, conocía bien al anciano después de todo había aprendido de él todo cuanto sabía. Despiadado y sin vínculos, algo muy típico de los Hiwatari. Una guerra se formaría y ellos no extenderían su mano para ayudarles lo que probablemente dejaría en la ruina.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de uno de los sirvientes, llevándole el almuerzo, reposó la bandeja sobre su regazo con cuidado y espero a que el de cabellos humo comiese con calma.

Cuando hubo terminado el sirviente tomó la bandeja con cuidado, temiendo cometer algún error, mas antes de retirarse se detuvo en la puerta –"señor Hiwatari, no me gustaría molestarle…pero…"

Hiwatari no contestó.

-"pero …me preocupa mucho el joven Rei, creo que quiere marcharse y…quizás usted, siendo su amigo pueda disuadirlo de ello, su padre se entristecería mucho…"- tembló un poco al notar que Hiwatari le miraba –"si…si me disculpa…"- dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.

¿Así que Kon pensaba marcharse?, probablemente a seguir con sus estupideces relacionadas con hierbas y medicina, considerando la situación podría decirse que él tenía talento pero aquello no era lo importante si no: "¿de verdad estaba bien el no verlo de nuevo?

Ese aroma, ese cuerpo, esos ojos dorados llorosos, evocarlos ya era suficiente para inyectar sangre en su vientre y que su corazón se detuviese en expectación, ¿se reduciría todo eso a un sueño? Miro por la ventana y luego a la carta de su abuelo, recordando sus palabras: Los Hiwatari siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

Con ese pensamiento una sonrisa surcó su rostro; tenía que despedirse de Kon después de todo era su amigo de la infancia.

Para su fortuna en la tarde sus fuerzas habían regresado, al menos lo suficiente como para levantarse de su cama y lograr vestirse apropiadamente, aunque sentía algo de frio, gracias a su bufanda y guantes aquello no era demasiado problema. Los pasillos ese día se le hacían desoladores: era hermoso, como la luz se filtraba por las ventanas haciendo danzar pequeños cúmulos de polvo en silencio, el hermoso silencio que resultaba tan envolvente que ni sus pasos se escuchaban.

Se detuvo en la habitación donde solía tomar el té con el oriental y le encontró arreglando sus pertenencias en una maleta quizás algo triste y apagado, ciertamente para nada atractivo pero de todas maneras con solo verle era suficiente para evocar memorias placenteras en su mente que dibujaban una sonrisa en sus labios, apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta puesto que Rei no le había notado al estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

-"¿vas a alguna parte, Kon?"- preguntó con suavidad desde su posición no pudiendo evitar el cinismo.

En menos de un segundo Rei volvió a ser increíblemente apetecible ante sus ojos, puesto que su espalda le recorrió un escalofrío y sus ojos se inyectaron con terror: al parecer le sorprendía el hecho de que Kai estuviese si quiera en pie, no cabía duda que era un hombre de una constitución fuerte. Trastabilló y su espalda dio contra el muro mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para defenderse: en este caso una especie de oz que utilizaba para cortar las plantas.

-"eso no te incumbe Hiwatari"- recalcó nervioso mas fingiendo coraje.

-"Rei, Sabías que China atraviesa por una situación difícil?"- comentó de repente, fingiendo condescendencia- "Expulsaron a los comerciantes ingleses de China y de seguro irán a quejarse con el emperador…"- dio unos pasos y sus dedos enguantados se pasearon por la mesa de caoba consiguiendo poner más nervioso a Rei –" Inglaterra no estará complacido y es muy probable que se forme una guerra…donde muchas familias serán afectadas"- agrego, casi con deleite –"como la tuya…"

A pesar de haber dicho todo eso, su porte seguía siendo frío más la sonrisa en su rostro, cada vez más ensanchada demostraba lo contario, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

-"s…sí sé que el emperador no quiere que se venda el opio pero…"- balbuceó confundido mirándole no entendiendo a donde quería llegar –"nosotros tenemos negocios en el extranjero, Inglaterra no debería afectarnos con eso…"- dijo dando alusión de que su familia no atravesaría problemas por la alianza entre ambas.

-"mi abuelo quiere deshacer todo tipo de trato con tu familia…"- dijo mirándole fijamente –"es una lástima, tu familia quedaría desamparada por ello"

Los ojos de Rei le miraron con sorpresa sin saber que responder, bien ya sabía que Kai era un bastardo, ¿pero hasta su abuelo?, probablemente era algo de familia. Quedó en silencio un largo rato –"bien…has venido a humillarme nuevamente Hiwatari…felicitaciones…"- dijo tirando la oz a un lado, cansado y con el rostro agolpado de lágrimas, ¿cómo su familia saldría de esta? Tenía cuatro hermanas menores en que pensar y su padre no se hacía más joven, era obvio que no podría marcharse.

-"al contrario, he venido a ofrecerte un trato que no podrás rechazar y nos conviene a ambos" – explicó calmadamente sin dejar de observarle.

-"¿un trato? No veo como mis intereses pueden llegar a cruzarse con los tuyos, Hiwatari"- siseó desdeñoso y cruzado de brazos

-"es un trato simplemente, con ello tu familia estaría a salvo"

-"creo que a pesar de todos estos años ahora tenemos claro que somos demasiado diferentes como para llegar a un acuerdo"- dijo escéptico y luego de sopesar por unos segundos le miró –"Si vas a decir de qué trata, es mejor que lo hagas de una vez"

La sonrisa de Kai no cabía en su rostro al escucharle decir eso, le miró a los ojos: -"quiero que seas mi esclavo"

-"¿qué?"- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos –"¿de qué estás hablando?, si viniste solo a molestar con una broma de mal gusto, será mejor que te retires"

-"No estoy bromeando Rei, nunca lo hago y lo sabes"- repuso con firmeza sin dejar de observarle, consiguiendo romper todas las defensas restantes en el chino, quien tuvo que tomar asiendo ante semejante noticia, paseando sus dedos temblorosos entre sus largos cabellos, al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-"¿por qué me querrías?" –Se preguntaba susurrando absorto en sus pensamientos repasando las palabras de Kai una y otra vez hasta caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía –"ya tienes dinero para sirvientes, no te importo…"- lo miró con ojos bien abiertos y se levantó de golpe –"¡Kai! ¡eso fue por el té! Tu realmente no me deseas…"- dijo, aunque la verdad era imposible que a estas alturas Kai sintiese deseos o algún efecto de la flor dorada.

-"eso lo tengo más que claro Rei, no soy tan estúpido como para no haberme dado cuenta de que es por el maldito té"- avanzó hacia el peligrosamente, quedando cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto del oriental –"Pero no habrá nunca mejor sirviente que tu, eso te lo puedo asegurar…"- y sus dedos viajaron hasta la delicada barbilla y le obligaron a alzar el rostro del que buscaba ser su nuevo amo.

-"no seas ridículo, puedes pagarte mil sirvientes mejores si eso quisieras…"- murmuró nervioso

-"pero yo te quiero a ti…"- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los pozos dorados que amenazaban con llorar, simplemente era hermoso, sus labios temblaron ante esa frase y su rostro se desvió de golpe, cubriéndose con sus delicados dedos  
-"sabes, siempre quise escuchar eso de ti…"- susurró dolido, con lágrimas cayendo finalmente por sus mejillas –"es…irónico"- hipeó en sus cavilaciones –"…si…si accedo, ¿mi familia estará bien?, ¿no arruinarás los negocios de mi padre?"

-"te doy mi palabra de que estarán muy bien" –de nuevo su sonrisa no podía borrarse, estaba demasiado complacido al escucharle acceder y la sola idea de verle humillado por el resto de su vida una y otra vez no hacía más que excitarle–"La vida está llena de ironías…"

Rei no levantó el rostro –"por favor, no digas nada a mi padre"

-"tomaré eso como un sí…"- sonrió un poco más –"supongo ya has de tener tus cosas listas"- le miró de reojo antes de encaminarse a la puerta-"nos iremos en dos días, cuando regrese mi abuelo…"

-"sí, Kai…"- dijo desanimado y sin mirarle

-"y Rei"- agregó con suavidad antes de marcharse–"quiero verte en mi habitación esta noche"

Rei alzó la mirada con lentitud y notó la figura de Hiwatari dándole la espalda y alejándose en los pasillos de la mansión en un marcha aterradora y lúgubre, ¿qué había hecho?, cayó de rodillas llorando preguntándose en que estaba pensando ¿realmente era necesario aquello? El si lo quisiese podía buscar la manera de que su familia saliese adelante, o quizás, inconscientemente quería eso porque de esa forma estaría con Kai, para siempre.

Sus ojos se pasearon hasta la caja que contenía la flor dorada e inconscientemente la abrió para observarla –"un sueño a media noche te revelará tus deseos…"

¿era el sueño de ambos permanecer de esa forma?

-"Al parecer te has acostumbrado bastante bien a la idea…"- sonrió Kai complacido paseando sus dedos entre las hebras azabache del chino y luego halándolas con brusquedad, Rei dio un respingo y se removió un poco por el dolor mas no busco poner resistencia ante ello, sus lágrimas eran la única evidencia de que estaba adolorido.

Kai acercó peligrosamente su rostro contra el del otro y bebió sus lágrimas con cuidado, dejando su lengua recorrer la piel de porcelana hasta sus labios los cuales reclamó con vehemencia. Se separó en busca de aire y le tomó por la cintura acostándole en el lecho y separando sus piernas para apoyarlas en sus hombros y así guiar con prontitud su miembro a la pequeña entrada.

-"…p..por favor Kai…."- susurró mirándole Rei, si entraba de esa forma era demasiado doloroso –"…es…doloroso"

Kai le miró de reojo y alzó una ceja –"¿cómo va a serlo Kon?"- preguntó, tomando el glande algo despierto del chino entre sus dedos para comenzar a acariciarle con rapidez –"si esto es lo que deseabas…"- la punta del miembro de Kai comenzó a introducirse dentro –"estamos juntos…"- sonrió con ironía una vez dentro para exhalar un gemido; el interior de Rei siempre era tan estrecho y cálido que el solo invadirlo le hacía acercarse a pasos agigantados al orgasmo.

-"hmmng…."- se removió e intentó acostumbrarse mas fue en vano, su interior bullía en calor y dolor, casi dejándole al borde de la inconsciencia, era demasiado ancho para él no importaba que tan seguido lo hiciesen –"¡Kai!"- gimió adolorido, pero aquello solo consiguió que el cuerpo del de cabellos humo bombease más sangre en su miembro y sus estocadas fuesen más intensas, consiguiendo un hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba entre sus muslos.

Para Kai sus lágrimas, sus gemidos, su dolor, su vida le pertenecía y aquel pensamiento le encantaba, era la mejor de todas las riquezas existentes en el mundo, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y este permanecería allí, sumiso, al verle llorar no hacía más que pensar en que, si bien los sentimientos son una pérdida de tiempo vaya que podían ser utilizados para su beneficio y deleite, agradecía nunca haber caído por algo tan estúpido como: amor por su familia o alguien más.

El ansiado clímax llegó y en una última estocada el interior de Rei fue llenado de semen y sangre, salió de él una vez se calmó un poco y lo hizo a un lado casi de un empujón, demasiado cansado para su gusto puesto que aún tenía algo de los efectos secundarios de la terrible abstinencia.

Rei se encontraba de espalda a él sin mirarle, bufó un poco –"¿qué esperas Kon?"- preguntó fingiendo estar enojado, la verdad esto era parte de los beneficios, como una cereza colocada delicadamente encima de un tope de crema –"prepara un baño caliente y limpia todo esto…"

Lo escuchó moverse adolorido y levantándose buscando sus ropas para cumplir la orden en silencio y sin mirarle si quiera por un segundo. En el baño continuo se escuchó el agua caliente ser llenada en la bañera y un aroma deliciosos llegó hasta su nariz, debían ser sales de baño.

Rei salió unos segundos después y le miró de reojo, indicándole en silencio que estaba listo.

Kai le miró, ladeando un poco su rostro, la verdad la voz de Rei le era molesta la mayoría de las veces; suave y cristalina como un riachuelo, pero en aquel momento ansiaba escucharla con el mismo dulce tono que le profería en sus sueños, extendió su mano y con su pulgar delineó los labios de Rei con cuidado a pesar de haberle tratado de tan mala forma hace unos minutos atrás.

Rei alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kai, entre consternado y conmovido pero no le sostuvo por mucho puesto que el observarle era demasiado doloroso. Ante este hecho la suave caricia de Hiwatari se tornó brusca y le forzó a mirarle.

-"¿qué más deseas?"- siseó Rei

-"¿de verdad crees que esa es la manera en la que deberías hablarme, Kon?"- siseó también frente a su rostro, ambos alientos chocando en la oscuridad de la habitación, Rei entrecerró sus ojos analizándole como si en realidad la habitación estuviese repleta de luz y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que probablemente Kai buscaba consiguiendo que sus puños se cerraran en rabia e indignación.

-"….¿deseas algo más, Kai?"- preguntó, fingiendo la misma dulce voz de días anteriores y tomando sus dedos para besarlos con ternura, que costaba creer era fingida –"…Pídeme lo que quieras Kai"- susurró sin mirarle

Kai sonrió complacido y quitó su mano para luego entrar a la tina repleta del tibio líquido con olor a flores, le miró de reojo desde su posición; como permanecía de espaldas a él y con la cabeza gacha. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, probablemente estaba llorando.

-"voltéate…"- ordenó desde la tina, Rei obedeció; efectivamente estaba llorando, los hermosos pozos dorados parecían hechos de cristal.

Ah, nuevamente ese delicioso calor bullía en su interior, no cabía duda que tener a Rei tan vulnerable era el mejor afrodisíaco que podía existir y sumando su efímera belleza con el delicado qipao dorado podría decirse en realidad Rei era su flor dorada.

Extendió su mano indicando que se acercara y eso hizo su hermoso sirviente para luego ser halado dentro y sus labios reclamados en un beso. ¿Por qué Kai tendría que sufrir la tortura y la abstinencia?, no, el ahora poseía la más exquisita droga para siempre.

Por siempre disfrutaría del té de la flor dorada.


	6. Alharma

he recucitado! -baila triller- ¡y ahora seguiré con los fics para ustedes!

**Como siempre todo mi cariño y comprensión va para la hermosísima Nodita** que me ayuda con todas mis demenciales ideas 8D y que creó a este "maravilloso" personaje de Kai: malvado, frio egocentrico y sin corazón ¡a pesar de los dolores de cabeza amo esta pareja =w=

Esta historia tenía** (o tengo, dependiendo de si consigo darle un buen desarrollo)** planeado dejarla abandonada** (al menos participo a los lectores en caso de que hayan sorpresas 8D)**, pero Renne ha insistido mucho y la verdad, espero que como ella...hayan otros que quizás, la disfruten... así que logre hacer acopio para escribir.

¡pero que sepan que es un dolor de cabeza escribir esto! XD

**Esta parte de la historia ocurre 3 años despúes, una vez acabada la primera guerra de opio, el fic contiene errores históricos pero la escritora es mensa y hace lo que puede para que no se noten tanto.**

**Ya saben, Beyblade no me pertenece o sería un yaoi con mucho lemmon... :P**

* * *

**Alharma**

Era una noche de Agosto y sus ojos escudriñaban nerviosos todo el elegante recinto con sus manos que se encontraban anudadas dentro de su traje y sus pies temblorosos se paseaban de un lado a otro en la habitación, refunfuñando en su idioma natal, la puerta se abrió finalmente y la persona que estaba esperando regresó con un papel en sus manos.

Avanzó con cuidado hasta él para extender sus delgados dedos hasta la carta y leerla, el otro no dijo nada simplemente le observó en silencio, mas era difícil precisar si estaba en una posición comprensiva o más bien devastada y tensa.

-"¿soy un extranjero en mi propia tierra?"- preguntó luego de leerla y mirándole a los ojos.

El de ojos rojos desvió el rostro casi con hastío –"Es lo que establece el tratado de Nankín, Kon" – se sentó en uno de sus mullidos sofás e hizo un ademán para que el otro le sirviese un poco de Vodka, quien obedeció en silencio–"no hagas preguntas estúpidas"

-"… ¿qué hay de mi familia?"- preguntó insistente luego de servir la bebida y entregarla en sus manos, sin dejar de observarle por un segundo con sus ojos dorados llenos de expectación, sentía su corazón salir por su boca.

-"eso es otra pregunta estúpida…"- dijo para luego tomar todo de un sorbo la bebida, aunque impasible para el de ojos dorados era más que obvio que se encontraba sumamente perturbado ¿estaba realmente perdiendo el control de la situación?

-"el tratado es absurdo, si siguen comercializando opio es solo beneficioso para los ingleses y no para china…" – continuó, entre indignado y enojado ¡él era oriundo de Hong Kong y ahora ese lugar era de los ingleses! Por un lado un nacionalismo absurdo bullía en su interior y por el otro tenía un leve dejo de esperanza de que fuera libre.

-"Kon…"- intentó decir el de cabellos humo a ver si se callaba por un maldito segundo, masajeándose las sienes, el aludido simplemente suspiró y llevo sus largos dedos a los fuertes hombros del ruso, comenzando a masajear con cuidado, consiguiendo que se relajase un poco, sus dedos fueron hasta la mano que sostenía el pequeño vaso de vodka para quitarlo y dejarlo sobre una mesa cercana, inclinando su rostro sus labios viajaron hasta su cuello –"¿quieres relajarte, Kai?"- susurró dulce en su oído para luego recorrerlo con su lengua

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron para mirarle con atención y sonreír un poco con deleite, sostuvo su cintura y le atrajo hacía sí, sentándolo en su regazo y abriendo paso entre los botones de su Qi Pao blanco con bordados en dorado, suspiró al observar la fina piel y sentir su suave tacto: ese hermoso sirviente le pertenecía desde hace tres años a cambio de proteger a la familia china Kon y ahora, con los ingleses vigilando de cerca todos los negocios comerciales sería realmente un problema mantener todo eso.

Si algo salía mal perdería lo que tenía y Hiwatari no era alguien que le gustara perder en lo absoluto, le miró de reojo luego de besar con cuidado uno de los pezones y mordisquearlo con parsimonia, El chino ladeaba su rostro y suspiraba ¿lo estaba disfrutando? ¿O fingía como siempre?, jamás podía saber cuando decía la verdad, si quiera sus lágrimas eran verdaderas luego de estar cada noche con él durante esos últimos años.

Sus dedos viajaron hasta su pecho y de allí ascendieron al cuello, una leve amenaza disfrazada de caricia sensual.

-"No vas a irte Kon…" –siseó enojado sobre el rostro del otro, haciendo chocar su aliento contra la mejilla de porcelana, los ojos dorados le miraron de reojo y no profirió palabra alguna lo que hizo enojar al ruso quien comenzó a ahorcarle con lentitud, sintiendo como el cuerpo encima suyo se tensaba del dolor; amaba cuando eso sucedía, su cerebro segregaba tanta adrenalina como si se estuviese en el más placentero clímax –"prefiero verte muerto antes de eso…"

Rei cerró los ojos y aún continuaba inmóvil, sin siquiera molestarse en detenerlo.

-"¿me oyes?"- susurró sobre sus labios y los reclamó en un beso posesivo que no obtuvo respuesta –"eres mío…"

Los ojos de Rei se entreabrieron un poco y una tenue sonrisa se formó entre sus labios –"…Kai…"- susurró entrecortado– "si realmente fuese tuyo no tendrías tanto miedo de perderme…"- comentó con suavidad, consiguiendo que el ruso quedara inmóvil por unos segundos, era curioso que no tuviese ni un poco de miedo a la muerte ¡por qué lo mataría si eso quisiese!

-"es ridículo lo que dices, Kon"- preguntó mirándole a los ojos –"podría matarte si quisiera"

-"morí hace tres años…"- sonrió ampliamente y sus dedos viajaron por las mejillas pálidas del ruso para luego incorporarse también, valiéndose de su consternación –"puedes matarme"

Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se levantó con pesadez para luego caminar fuera de la habitación, realmente sus ánimos se habían apagado con tal comentario, tiró la puerta de golpe y recorrió los pasillos en silencio y algo enojado; ¿por qué le había molestado tal comentario? ¿Es que Kon era imbécil y ahora quería morir?

En todo momento se mostraba dulce y complaciente con él, justo como ese sueño hace tres años y muy pocas veces apreciaba su verdadero carácter: frío, reservado y manipulador, que al parecer los demás sirvientes eran los únicos que tenían el "placer" de ver. Rei se encargaba de dirigirlos manteniendo la mansión Hiwatari en el perfecto orden que tanto amaba su dueño.

Habían sido sus deseos que actuara de esa forma, de hecho, odiaba cuando era diferente (o más bien el mismo) aunque no podía evitar que un sabor algo amargo se le acumulase en los labios. Intentaba no darle importancia pero siempre había una noche donde explotaba en rabia y tenía deseos de literalmente matar al de ojos dorados, nunca hacía tal cosa pero tenía un bonito sótano con cadenas y látigos reservados solo para el chino donde, por supuesto, era imposible que este fingiera ante tanto dolor.

Se acostó en su cama con las manos apoyada detrás de su cabeza, sopesando si debía llamar al chino porque en realidad ya se había acostumbrado a estar cada noche con él. Bufó y se dio la vuelta, aún pensativo con la idea de por qué le molestaba que el chino fingiese.

Bueno, en realidad recordando Rei no siempre fue de esa forma, ni siquiera aniñado como cuando se le declaró. Pero tenía una memoria vívida de que aquella persona que conoció en su infancia le desagradaba o algo así.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, tenía que.

* * *

El sol se colaba lentamente entre los árboles, dejando su calor invadir su rostro y colorear su nariz en un hermoso tono rosa, si extendía sus manos sentía que podía tocar las nubes más allá de las ramas del nogal, sonrió un poco ante la idea de volar.

Parpadeó sorprendido al notar algo rojizo enredarse en el árbol, parecía una cometa en forma de pájaro, roja con detalles dorados lo que le daba la apariencia de ser un ave fénix, se levantó del césped y buscó al dueño: justo como pensaba caminaba en esa dirección.

-"¡Kai!"- le notó acercarse con el carrete en sus manos infantiles y cara de pocos amigos, al parecer quería presumirle su nueva cometa y ahora estaba enredada en el árbol.

-"es tu culpa…por estar allí echado…"- se enfurruñó y cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el césped y dedicándose a no mirarle si quiera, con su piel rosada del coraje.

-"es bueno verte…"- rió Rei dándole un abrazo cálido a su amigo, hacía un año desde que no se veían y aplicándole tanta fuerza que ambos fueron a dar contra el mullido pasto

-"Rei, pesas…"- se quejó el pequeño ruso y desde ese ángulo pudo notar la cometa enredada, entristeciéndose un poco –"te pasa por comer tantos bollos de carne…"

-"¡por comer bollos de carne es que soy más alto!"- se levantó el chino y sonrió orgulloso de su altura y es que a sus siete años era más alto que Kai, quien descendía de una estirpe de gigantes para él. Rió y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse –"iré a buscar tu cometa…"

Luego de sacudir un poco su ropa y frotar sus manos con prisa, dio un salto a la primera rama del árbol, empezando a trepar el venerable nogal que le cubría de los rayos del sol. Los ojos rojos le seguían con admiración y preocupación pero con su semblante de señorito enojado siempre lo disimulaba.

-"más a tu derecha…tonto"- se quejó mientras el chino hacía su mejor esfuerzo para estirarse y tomar el juguete enredado y quien al escuchar aquello le miró de reojo algo irritado.

-"si te quejas ni pienses que seguiré intentando sacarla"- comentó sacando su lengua al ruso y luego estirándose otro poco y tomándola, sonriendo triunfante para buscar desenredar el hilo entre las hojas y así extenderla hasta su dueño –"te dije que la buscaría…"

-"hmph…"- dijo luego de tomarla, mirando en otra dirección, poco ignoraba que esa frase se le haría tal habitual al crecer –"…yo no te lo pedí"-  
-"¡entonces! ¡Me la quedo!"- sonrió el chino quitándosela de un movimiento con las manos justo después de haber descendido del árbol con gracia y agilidad que al parecer solo él poseía en toda su familia. Rió un poco y observó el fénix con cuidado; papeles brillantes reflejaban la luz y la cola parecía estar hecha con retazos de seda dorada, pero antes de seguirla observándola Kai le había empujado un poco para tomarla de vuelta.

-"siempre eres tan egoísta Kai…"- se quejó el chino, levantándose luego de haber caído al suelo por ese empujón y sacudiendo sus ropas blancas; o grises por tanta tierra y ramitas.  
-"tu tienes a Drigger…"- repuso el ruso sin mirarle, sosteniendo la cometa entre sus manos, Drigger era un tigre de madera tallado y pintado que el chino adoraba y solía jugar con este todo el tiempo.  
-"tu cometa es más linda…"  
Kai negó con la cabeza –"tu tigre no se enreda en los árboles"

Rei rió un poco –"¡bien, cambiemos!"

Kai le miró confundido  
-"sí, sí, yo te daré a Drigger y tu tú cometa…"  
-"Dranzer…"- le corrigió, diciéndole el nombre de la cometa  
-"bien, ¡Dranzer!"-sonrió el chino y extendió su mano –"es un trato"  
-"…no me lo devolverás…"- dijo dudoso el ruso, mirando la mano extendida del chino  
-"tonto, claro que lo haré… ¿somos amigos o no?"  
El ruso sonrió un poco y asintió, tomando su mano y dando un apretón digno de dos caballeros atrapados en cuerpos infantiles, rieron un poco.

Eran amigos, era natural que confiaran el uno del otro.

* * *

La mansión Kon se le hacía tétrica y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con la enorme cantidad de soldados ingleses rodeando la ciudad o el leve olor a pólvora y porqué no, a opio, en el ambiente. De la mansión sus ojos fueron a Rei quien caminaba a su lado impasible, con sus manos ocultas dentro de las mangas de su qi pao, no pudo más que a atinar a cerrar los puños y maldecir por lo bajo, entrarían a esa mansión y al comprobar que toda la familia: su padre y cinco hermanas, estuviesen en perfectas condiciones el trato se rompería.

Los portones se abrieron y algunos sirvientes les recibieron, aunque comparado con la ostentosidad de antes el ambiente se le hacía algo sencillo y humilde, buena señal para Kai, aunque no era de extrañarse, desde la guerra no habían visitado ese lugar ¿y cómo podrían? Si a la leve amenaza de que un barco saliese los ingleses disparaban.

En la sala de descanso se encontraban las cinco hermanas del oriental que sonrieron ampliamente al verle y le abrazaron con cariño, a lo que Kai simplemente giró la vista, nunca tuvo hermanos, su padre murió a los trece años y su abuelo hacía un año y el ser huérfano no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, en realidad, encontraba ridículo el asunto de formar una familia.

Miró la enternecedora escena y no pudo evitar el bullir de su sangre, el oriental no estaba fingiendo al abrazar a sus hermanas, estaba feliz de regresar a casa y reunirse con ellas. Luego del saludo familiar, se dirigieron respetuosas a Kai y luego se dedicaron a buscar a su padre y servir el té para dejar que los hombres conversaran en una agradable velada, al menos para los Kon.

Kai tenía la esperanza de que el padre de Kon hablase de lo terrible que eran los impuestos de los ingleses y las repercusiones a su familia pero en lugar de eso la conversación se redujo a una simple y "maravillosa" noticia.

-"Mei se casará con Brooklyn Masefield, es un hombre inglés muy importante, es uno de los principales dueños de British East India Company"

Tanto Hiwatari como Kon alzaron una ceja escépticos, y es que resultaba algo irónico de que Mei, la hermana menor del oriental de quince años apenas, fuese a casarse con alguien que tenía que ver con la compañía que introdujo el opio en China en primer lugar.

Aquello significa tanto buenas como malas noticias para Kon, por un lado estaba feliz de que Mei se casara y que su familia ganase posición por aquello, por otra parte odiaba a los ingleses con todo su ser, mientras que eran terribles noticias para Kai, porque al entrar Masefield en esa familia sus negocios con los Kon podrían quedar anulados al ser ellos tan poderosos.

Rei en lo menos que pensaba era en Kai y el trato, tener de cuñado un inglés no hacía más que desagradarle.

Todos en la estancia estaban en silencio, en una creciente tensión e incomodidad que solo ayudaba a ponerles nerviosos. Maldecían por sus adentros, ¿como un matrimonio podía causar tantos problemas?

Kai entonces se dio cuenta de algo y paseó sus orbes escarlatas hasta el final de la habitación, donde se sentaban las hermanas del oriental cercanas a su padre. Eran cinco jovencitas muy hermosas, por no decir muy parecidas a su hermano. Si se casaba con una de ellas no solo seguiría viendo a Rei si no que, aseguraría su posición como comerciante porque prácticamente se volvería en un socio de la British East India company no que lo necesitara pero la idea de ser más rico era hermosa, casi poética.

Las escudriñó en silencio, valiéndose de que Rei discutía con su padre con respecto a la unión de su hermana con un inglés, los causantes de la guerra que apenas había terminado hace un mes dejando a Hong Kong como un puerto extranjero a pesar de estar en China.

La mayor, Shan, era altiva y sensual por no decir que rayaba en lo salvaje y mientras Rei estuvo lejos se encargo de dirigir la familia incluso mejor que un hombre, no, odiaba que le desafiaran es por eso que Rei actuando sumiso era simplemente perfecto, una mujer así no haría más que molestarle. La segunda, Song, estaba comprometida ya con un reportero europeo que estuvo en china durante la guerra o al menos eso pudo escuchar en la brevedad que había saludado a Rei, una lástima, sus platillos eran casi tan deliciosos como los de su hermano y no habría sido terrible tenerla de esposa. La tercera, Zhu, siempre estaba leyendo y permanecía algo retraída, aunque bien sabía que era algo infantil y rencorosa; de niña le había dicho que era fea y al parecer ella nunca logro perdonárselo, sería un dolor de cabeza pelear con ella con todos los días. Lo que dejaba a la cuarta, Huan.

De figura delgada y con pocas curvas y mirada tranquila rayando a veces en lo apático, no era la mejor cocinera como Song, ni la más talentosa tocando un instrumento como Mei, ni tan ávida del conocimiento, ni habilidosa como para dirigir un negocio, ¿qué hacía?, estar callada y eso era lo que le interesaba a Kai en ese instante.

-"no deberías interponerte si tu padre quiere casar a una de tus hermanas…"- comentó Kai, políticamente luego de dedicar una mirada rápida a Huan, quien al parecer notó sus ojos sobre ella casi de inmediato.

Rei alzó una ceja algo enojado mas el señor Kon sonrió complacido y agradeció aquello.

-"Señor Kon, sabe que le considero como un padre…"

Aquí vamos, Rei abrió los dos ojos como plato: Kai no consideraba a nadie su familia pero su padre al parecer no se había dado por enterado de aquello y sonrió ampliamente y dijo lo que Rei no quería escuchar:

-"sabes que tu eres como un hijo para mi, Joven Kai"

¿y este circo a que se debía?

-"es por eso que desde la muerte de mi abuelo he pensado en consolidar nuestros lazos"

Rei sentía que iba a vomitar a medida que la conversación seguía…  
-"me gustaría pedir la mano de Huan en matrimonio…"

Rei cerró los puños e intentó pensar ¿debería armar un escándalo y decirle a Kai que era un mal nacido?, no, su padre le tenía demasiado respeto porque "de manera benevolente" Kai los había ayudado durante la guerra ¡qué inocente era de toda la situación!. Refunfuñó, si decía algo revelaría que él y Kai no se encargaron precisamente de negocios durante su estancia en Rusia y se deshonraría a sí mismo.

Durante su silencio todo se había concretado, Kai tenía suficiente dinero para simular una dote y el anillo no fue problema, al ser tan adinerado las joyas no les faltaban, todo encajaba tan bien que su padre no notaba la trampa.

Miró a su hermana, con la esperanza de que se quejara de aquello, pero Huan simplemente había atinado a alzar una ceja y mirarlos a ambos.

-"estoy…más que sorprendida"- dijo en realidad luego de sopesar, dejando a un derrotado a Rei suspirar cansado, mientras que Kai sonreía: le gustaba la idea de una mujer de pocas palabras y más aún le gustaba la idea de no dejar de ver a Rei tan fácilmente.

No supo en qué momento la noche había caído sobre las paredes de la mansión y se vio a sí mismo descansando en el mismo lecho que hacía tres años fue escena de los sueños o más bien, la fantasía creada por Rei. Suspiró y encontró irónico que esa noche no lo tendría con él pero ya pronto pensaría como manipularle de nuevo, solo necesitaba dormir.

* * *

Dorado, escarlata y tonos en jade rodeaban las calles; fuegos artificiales, dragones andantes y pagodas creaban un ambiente de sueños ante sus ojos, la verdad es que encontraba el asunto un poco aterrador, había demasiada energía y movimiento ante sus ojos y aún no se acostumbraba a recorrer las calles de Hong Kong sin compañía de un adulto pero tenía que acostumbrarse ¡ya tenía nueve años era todo un señorito y tenía que hacer honor a los Hiwatari!. Sintió que le hablaban su muñeca y se giró a ver a los ojos dorados que se confundían con las luces de las bengalas en el festival –"¿tienes miedo, Kai cobarde?" –Sonrió juguetón –"ya eres más alto que yo y tienes miedo"

-"no tengo miedo…"-se libró de su agarre con brusquedad y miró en otra dirección, frunciendo el ceño –"tú en Moscú estabas peor…"  
Rei se encogió de hombros –"Moscú me da miedo…pero este lugar es mágico…"- sonrió más y le haló de cuenta nueva a pesar de que el otro había rechazado su agarre –"¡además dije que te mostraría algo Kai! ¡Deja el miedo!"  
-"¡seguro es algo de tus estúpidas hierbas!"- terció, de cuenta nueva y es que con los años Kai se volvía solo un poco más gruñón –"no iré, la ultima vez nos llenamos de fango y mi abuelo me dio una paliza…"  
-"prometo que esta vez no…"- sonrió Rei halándole y guiándole por las calles de la ciudad, pasando entre las lámparas de seda y los vendedores de dulce, se detuvo solo para dedicar una sonrisa a la vendedora y conseguir, para sorpresa del pequeño ruso, dulces gratis para ambos y así lograr calmar sus preocupaciones.

-"¿cómo hiciste eso?"- preguntó, tomando el pequeño pastel de luna entre sus manos y dándole un mordisco, le gustaban los dulces, como a cualquier niño de su edad.  
-"con sonreír, puedes obtener lo que quieras, ¿sabías?"- dijo el chino triunfante comiendo su premio por ser tan carismático  
-"es mejor el miedo…"- comentó algo distraído recordando las palabras de su abuelo, aunque realmente le costaba creer que por miedo podía obtenerse todo lo que quisiese, el no asustaba ni siquiera a un perro callejero. Suspiró algo desanimado y se preguntaba si podía llegar a ser tan imponente como su padre y su abuelo y no un muchacho flacucho con mejillas demasiado rosadas.

Rei le notó distraído y cabizbajo así que simplemente sonrió palmeándole la cabeza –"¡ya eres más alto que yo Kai!"- rió un poco –"pronto necesitaré una escalera para hablarte…"  
Kai parpadeó y frunció un poco el ceño mas que enojado, apenado por ese comentario, Rei siempre decía ese tipo de cosas sin sentido –"es imposible a menos que tu no crezcas además no necesitas estar a la misma altura que yo para hablarme"  
-"tonto Kai…no tienes que ser tan lógico en todo…"- suspiró Rei y le haló de nuevo –"anda, vamos o se nos hará tarde…"

-"¿tarde para qué?"

-"el festival…"- corrieron hasta salir un poco del ajetreo de las calles hasta llegar a la falda de la montaña que arropaba Hong Kong, solo para tener una vista un poco más alta y privilegiada que muchos, justo a tiempo pues justo al subir a un árbol había comenzado el primer fuego artificial, seguido de otras muchas explosiones de color ante sus ojos.

Kai permanecía impasible, ya había visto fuegos artificiales antes y dudaba que el chino le hubiese llevado para eso mas antes de preguntarle un cometa alado en forma de ave se había precipitado al cielo en una estela de luz y fuego; era justo como un fénix, uno real.

Abrió sus ojos grandemente y lo siguió con atención como se precipitaba a la infinita oscuridad y estallaba en miles de luces doradas y rojas.

-"yo creo que tu eres como uno Kai…"- comentó Rei mirando los fuegos artificiales que siguieron a la hermosa explosión del fénix –"no importa lo mal que estén las cosas siempre consigues como renacer…"- rió ampliamente

Kai le miró con atención abriendo sus ojos como platos y luego desviando el rostro al sentirlo arder más que cualquier cosa, resopló, pero no dijo nada ya que una estúpida sonrisa estaba empeñada en curvar sus labios.

-"tonto Rei…"


	7. Ajenjo

**Wii! doble actualización hoy! XD. **

**ya saben, Beyblade no es mio...**

**noda, ya sabes que te quiero...(pero ni modo lo repito XD).**

* * *

**~Ajenjo~**

-"me alegra saber que has retomado tu compromiso con Mao, hijo, aunque su familia ha pasado muchas dificultades con la guerra y ya no es tan conveniente ese compromiso…"

-"pero la amo, es natural que quiera ofrecerle mi ayuda…"

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Rei y sus ojos se pasearon lentamente hasta Hiwatari, entre retadores y burlones, si se trataba de jugar sucio podría decirse que ambos habían aprendido el uno del otro.

Kai entrecerró los ojos y le escudriñó, odiándole en silencio pero también sonrió un poco siguiendo todo el juego –"deberías intentar no ser tan imprudente…"- dijo, con todos los sentidos que podía abarcar esa frase

Rei ensanchó su sonrisa –"creo que he aprendido a no serlo…y he considerado que mi compromiso con ella me alejara de cosas que son aún más peligrosas…" –arrastró las últimas palabras observándole con aún más atención.

El padre de Rei que al parecer notó el ambiente tenso entre ambos carraspeó –"la verdad, pienso que sí sería bueno que lo discutieran… además la dote por Mao es bastante alta…"- el hombre dejo a un lado su pipa y suspiró –"de cualquier forma deberíamos discutir aquello más tarde, en pocas horas hay que asistir a tomar el té con los Masefield y sus allegados…"- hizo una leve reverencia –"caballeros, si me disculpan…"-y salió de la habitación que tenía un ambiente tan terrible que le hacía querer huir con su masajista.

Los más jóvenes quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, como queriendo estar seguros que de verdad se encontraban a solas, apenas profiriendo un suspiro la muñeca de Rei había sido tomada por Kai quién le haló hacia él, demandante y deleitado por unos segundos del aroma boscoso que desprendían las hebras azabaches, mas volvió a su postura arisca e implacable a los segundos.

-"¿qué te propones, Kon?"- susurró sobre su rostro, ambos alientos chocando y sus miradas escudriñándose con desprecio, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse por la cercanía; hacía una semana que no compartían lecho y al parecer sus cuerpos eran los más consientes de aquello.

-"… ¿tu vas a casarte y yo no puedo?"-sonrió fingiendo inocencia e inclinando su rostro en dirección al de Kai, dejando que sus labios se rozaran un poco solo para separarse en una caricia enloquecedora que hizo a Kai buscar los carnosos labios del oriental mas este desvió el rostro antes de un contacto más profundo.

La mano de Kai abandonó la muñeca de Rei para ascender a su barbilla y obligarle a mirarle –"es diferente…"- siseó irritado, buscando hacer contacto con los labios pero Rei colocó sus dedos sobre los fríos labios del ruso, disfrazando su impedimento con una caricia

-"quizás si cancelas tu compromiso con Huan yo no me case con Mao…"- dijo alzando una ceja y avanzando un paso hacia el, colocando su estilizada figura sobre Kai, dejando sus piernas enredarse en su masculina cintura

-"¿quizás?"- Kai odiaba las incertidumbres

-"solo quizás…"- y Rei odiaba dar respuestas concisas

-"quizás si aceptas otro trato..."- sonrió arrogante paseando sus manos por los glúteos del chino y deleitándose con la idea de tenerle de nuevo gimiendo para él cuando quisiese y no en este estúpido juego que a Rei le gustaba.

Ojos dorados le escudriñaron y giraron la vista, luego de que su dueño quitase su cuerpo de encima del ruso, chasqueando la lengua y paseando sus dedos por las hebras negras en un gesto distraído y seductor.

-"…¿y?"- insistió el ruso y maldijo en sus adentros por no tenerle sobre el ¡cómo anhelaba besarlo y él solo se hacía el difícil! ¡Era obvio que aún Rei gustaba de él! ¿Qué sentido tenía disfrazarlo todo con orgullo?

-"quizás…"- dijo mirándole de reojo y sonriendo –"lo pensaré luego de tomar el té…"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación –"espero nos acompañes y no estés muy ocupado"- dijo eso último mirándole de arriba abajo desde el marco de la puerta y sonriendo más ante el estado del ruso.

¡Maldita sea Rei y el aire seductor que parecía había desarrollado aún más esos años con él! El chino sabía que él era, literalmente, un adicto a su hermosa figura y ahora que no era su sirviente no hacía más que valerse de eso. El juego tenía que terminarse y pronto.

A pesar de la molestia atinó a arreglarse de manera pertinente a esa reunión después de todo ahora el también era parte de esa familia y le convenía ganarse la simpatía de los Masefield.  
Le hubiese gustado compartir su carroza con el oriental para tomar represalias por esa última jugarreta, pero el chino astuto había logrado quedar con su padre y su hermana en una de las carrozas lo que le dejaba a él con su futura esposa, Huan.

La examinó en silencio, viéndola bien realmente no era atractiva y con ese semblante apático no ayudaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo la chica no se veía para nada intimidada ni que le importara su apariencia en lo más mínimo. Se sorprendió por encontrarse incómodo al sentir los ojos castaños de ella escudriñándole en silencio, era como si pudiesen leerle: cosa que odiaba.

-"¿qué sucede?" –intentó sonar lo más cordial posible, después de todo si ella decía algo su padre podía negarse al compromiso

La chica le miró en silencio y no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza más continuaba observándole, Kai se enfurruñó en su asiento e intentó ignorarla.

-"No te gusta mostrar debilidad pero eres muy fácil de sacar de quicio aunque lo ocultes…"- dijo mirándole, consiguiendo esta vez que fuese el ruso el que la observara, más enfadado que otra cosa ¿por qué le hablaba de esa forma?

No pudo reclamarle porque la carroza se había detenido, así que simplemente atinó a bajar en silencio y avanzar a la mansión de aspecto occidental y ostentoso, que por demás estaba repleta de guardias.

Permaneció en silencio durante gran parte del recibimiento y no pudo evitar mirar extrañado como Rei recibía un caluroso abrazo de un muchacho pecoso y rubio; su confusión era porque sabía de quién se trataba, Max Tate, un comerciante americano que tenía muchos negocios en Europa. Habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y llegado a un acuerdo para extender los dominios de Hiwatari un poco más allá de china y por toda la ruta de la seda, que aunque sería problemático al comienzo resultaría beneficioso, pero ninguno de esos tratos fue en presencia del oriental ¿cómo es que se conocían entonces?

-"tu "sirviente" siempre fue demasiado astuto"- se escuchó una voz detrás de él, siseando en ruso y causando una mueca de desagrado en sus labios, a sus espaldas estaba Yuriy Ivanov, dueño de una importante empresa de ferrocarriles con su inseparable Boris Kuznetsov; un sargento recién ascendido.

Kai no dijo nada, Yuriy tenía un punto y una idea que seguir y sabía que el solo se daría cuerda para continuar. –"me sorprende que no esté a tu lado siguiéndote como un gatito…"

-"veo que tu sí traes a tu mascota…" –dijo simplemente, mordaz sacando una carcajada por parte de Ivanov que tuvo que sostener a su acompañante para que no golpeara al ruso.

-"Al menos yo si estoy atento a todo lo que él hace…"- dijo Ivanov curveando sus delgados labios en una sonrisa

-"que amable eres, Yuriy, dando a entender que soy tu mascota…"- dijo mordaz Kuznetsov mirándole de reojo y visiblemente enojado

Kai no tenía porqué quedarse a escuchar aquello por lo que buscó nuevamente con la mirada al chino, quién conversaba esta vez con los ingleses: disimulando perfectamente su desagrado al tener a sus ojos a Brooklyn Masefield, la máxima autoridad del British East company, Alice Masefield la elegante hermana del pelirrojo y a su lado el americano pecoso que sonreía amablemente y alzaba sus brazos entusiasmado cada dos segundos.

-"… ¿vas a aceptar el trato aún sabiendo que el chino lo planeo todo?"- dijo Yuriy retomando la conversación con el ruso, luego de haber calmado a su acompañante. Kai simplemente le miró de reojo con desprecio, ¿cómo lo planeo en primer lugar? Y en segunda ¿cómo es que Ivanov lo sabía?

-"Parker es socio de Tate, quien además es socio de Lavalier…y ambos comentan lo agradable que fueron las reuniones privadas con él…"- dijo sonriendo y buscando un cigarrillo para encenderlo.

Kai no respondió nada nuevamente, simplemente le miró de reojo y se sorprendió a sí mismo de también buscar un poco de humo para sus pulmones: encendió un cigarrillo pensativo.

-"es algo patético que dejes que tu gato ande libre por allí y caigas en su juego…"- continuó Ivanov molestando al de cabellos humo, a lo que este se giró sobre sus talones y le encaró.

-"bueno, si no acepto el trato estoy seguro que el mayor beneficiario será Balkov al aliarse con los americanos así que supongo mi gatito no es tan estúpido…"- dijo cayendo en cuenta finalmente de las intenciones de Ivanov; un fiel lacayo Boris Balkov su principal competencia. –"buen intento Ivanov…"- una vez dicho eso se alejó de él sumamente irritado, si bien Tala intentaba engañarlo no mentía en una cosa, Rei siempre había estado planeando a sus espaldas.

Pagaría caro por eso.

Caminó en dirección a uno de los jardines tirando el cigarrillo a un lado y pisándolo visiblemente enojado, no podía ocurrírsele nada para vengarse que no incluyese mucha sangre del oriental derramada: lo quería muerto por ser más que un gato una rata traicionera y se maldecía por haberlo deseado toda esa semana o todo el año

No querría tocar algo tan asqueroso nuevamente o al menos eso pensaba

Aspiró el aroma desagradable de los rosales y arrugó la nariz intentando tomar toda la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para regresar y encarar al chino y a todos los políticos y comerciantes. Hizo ademán de volver más al hacerlo escuchó un ruido en el fondo del jardín.

Sea por curiosidad, sea porque era una excusa para no volver adentro sus pies instintivamente se adentraron entre las flores; rosas, narcisos, crisantemos y finalmente un estanque lleno de lotos donde cerca de una banca se encontraba la hermana menor del chino y prometida de Masefield: Mei.

La chica lo notó y se levantó temblorosa intentando ocultar sus lágrimas –"..s…señor Hiwatari"- hipeó, limpiándose con la manga de seda y desviando sus ojos dorados

Tenía una vaga idea de que sucedía y eso no podía ser para nada bueno, no económicamente hablando, claro está.-"¿qué sucede?"- no le importaba en realidad si la chica moría de neumonía, pero sabía ser político.

-"…n..no es nada…"- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo, arremolinando sus delicadas manos en sus mangas de seda rosa.

Giró la vista cansado y recordando porqué era que le gustaba estar solo, los problemas de los demás siempre resultaban estúpidos y triviales –"¿es Por Masefield?"

La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente. Kai sonrió un poco al haber adivinado.

-"por favor no diga nada a mi padre…"- chilló un poco más, colgándose delicadamente sobre el pecho del ruso –"…yo…"- susurró –"amo a alguien más…"

Alzó una ceja y suspiró: o amaba a un sucesor al trono de Inglaterra o algún zar, porque no se le ocurría quién podía ser más importante que Masefield en Hong Kong. –"¿a quién?"- sintió la curiosidad, incluso él a veces tenía interés en ver la estupidez de la gente.

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió –"es…un músico…"- confesó mirando a Kai como si fuese su mejor amigo y confidente de toda la vida –"quería cancelar el compromiso pero mi padre no me lo permite…¡huiré!"- comenzó, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas nuevamente.

Si Kai fuese el padre de esa chiquilla realmente le habría dado una bofetada que la habría dejado en el estanque, bufó e hizo ademán de marcharse.

-"¿señor Kai?"

Kai se detuvo de golpe al recordar algo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, se giró hasta la chica y tomó sus hombros fingiendo condescendencia –"…deberías huir…"

La chica abrió grandemente los ojos. –"…pero… ¿y mi familia?"

-"se arreglará…"- sonrió más, la idea que tenía era simplemente hermosa –"¿lo amas no?"

-"… ¡más que a nadie señor Kai!"

-"entonces huye…"- realmente, la chiquilla le recordaba a Rei hace tres años: una estúpida mujer enamorada.

-"..pe..pero cuando…"

-"esta noche…antes de que sea tarde…"

La chica asintió, enjuagó sus lágrimas y le dio un caluroso abrazo al ruso –"¡Huan es afortunada de estar con usted…!"- sonrió ampliamente

Kai no dijo nada simplemente atinó a hacer un ademan con la cabeza –"regresa y finge o se darán cuenta…"

La chica sonrió más y asintió por última vez antes de abandonar el jardín a toda prisa luciendo las mejores de sus sonrisas, consiguiendo que Kai riera también al verla huir, debía ser un mal de familia el ser tan estúpido. Suspiró y finalmente caminó a reunirse con los demás en la agradable velada procurando que nadie les hubiese visto en esa charla privada.

Avanzó por la estancia con sus orbes escarlatas fijas en el chino, quien al parecer notó esto pero permanecía impasible, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta quedar frente al otro, sonriendo un poco.

Rei alzó una ceja e intento descifrar que se proponía en vano, una especie de escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus labios se entreabrieron en sorpresa.

-"Señor Hiwatari cuanto me alegra que haya decidido reunirse con nosotros"- era la voz de Masefield, deteniendo su encuentro y capturando ahora la atención del ruso quién se unió a la conversación política sin problema alguno.

Rei le observó y sus dedos temblorosos fueron hasta su taza de té para tomar un sorbo y tratar de ignorarle, buscó asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás donde podía observarle a distancia: tenerle cerca cuando estaba furioso con él era desagradable y sin embargo había sonreído. ¿por qué?

¿Qué se proponía Kai Hiwatari?.

***  
En realidad había luna llena esa noche pero nadie hubiese podido notarlo con esa niebla tan densa que no dejaba ver si quiera la punta de sus narices, adicional a eso el clima frío resultaba demoledor en lo más profundo de sus huesos.  
Llevaban al menos dos horas en la intemperie buscando a la hermana menor de Rei, la criada había ido a revisar su habitación y esta había literalmente desaparecido de la mansión. Rei odiaba el clima frío pero quería a sus hermanas lo suficiente como para estar en medio de la nada con un farol rezando porque apareciese ¿por qué una chica como ella huiría de repente? ¿Qué tal si algunos chinos radicales la habían secuestrado por ser la prometida de Masefield?.

Millones de preguntas se formulaban en su mente, ignorando la verdad que se escondía debajo de todo el asunto.

Regresó derrotado a la mansión, bajando del carruaje y acomodando su cuerpo dentro de su chaqueta antes de decidir marcharse nuevamente dentro de su alcoba a esperar a que las autoridades diesen con ella.

Sorprendentemente a pesar de toda la niebla que pudiese recorrer esos pasillos había una silueta esperándole que conocía demasiado bien, incluso con toda la oscuridad de la noche rodeándoles.

-"Señor Hiwatari…"- dijo, más mordaz que educado: que no estuviese buscando o al menos se molestara en mostrarse preocupado no hacía más que enfadarle.

-"Kon…"- dijo él con suavidad, dando unos pasos acercándose y sonriendo un poco –"¿tuviste suerte en la búsqueda?" –Preguntó hipócritamente

-"sabes que no"- respondió mirándole –"presumo que tu sí…"

-"no exactamente…"

Rei alzó una ceja y caminó un poco alrededor del ruso escudriñándole en silencio –"¿no exactamente?"- preguntó y sus manos hicieron ademan de sostener su espalda más Kai se apartó un poco cosa que extraño increíblemente a Rei.

-"¿la boda de Mei se realizará en una semana no es así?"- preguntó de soslayo Hiwatari, ahora acomodando sus guantes en la oscuridad, Rei hizo ademan de acercarse de nuevo pero una vez más se alejó un poco

-"sí, es una semana…"- respondió finalmente Rei sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de haber bajado el rostro y temblado levemente ¿por qué Kai le evitaba de esa forma?

-"en una semana media Inglaterra vendrá a esperar que ambas familias se unan, Kon"- comentó con suavidad, aunque sonreía levemente entre triunfante y cínico, Rei estaba demasiado perturbado para seguir la conversación por lo que simplemente atinó a mirarle confundido, Kai podía sentir la perturbación en sus ojos dorados –"no podemos cancelar esa boda si tu hermana no aparece…"

Aún no comprendía

-"tu padre ha sugerido una idea maravillosa y me pidió que te lo dijera…siendo que…"- dijo irónico –"somos grandes amigos…"

-"¿qué idea podría ser esa?"- preguntó Rei alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-"estoy seguro que notaste el interés de Alice en ti…"

Rei sopeso un poco, en realidad sentía que era Masefield quien le desnudaba con la mirada pero asintió, luego sopesó un poco hasta caer en cuenta que su padre casualmente (realmente por casualidad, pero Hiwatari se había valido de ello), se viniese el comentario de "Alice parece muy interesada en ti, hijo"

un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ya venía la idea, frunció el ceño y miró con desprecio a Kai aunque esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita –"que considerado eres, Hiwatari en decirme la maravillosa noticia…"

-"¿verdad?, estoy feliz de que tu padre me haya dado tal honor…"- no pudo decir más porque Rei le había empujado contra el muro y apresado contra este en ademanes de golpearle, pero Hiwatari no estaba intimidado en lo absoluto: de hecho la fuerza de Rei era ridículamente baja en comparación a la suya.

-"infeliz…"-siseó desdeñoso queriendo achocarle –"sabes que los odio…"

-"debiste pensar mejor tus movimientos, Kon"- comentó entrecerrando los ojos y ahora llevando sus manos a la cintura del chino, odiándose a si mismo porque al tenerlo cerca lo deseaba de esa forma a pesar de encontrarlo mentiroso y desagradable –"pero me siento benevolente y podríamos llegar a un trato…más…"

Kai no pudo continuar porque Rei había gritado en su rostro –"¡no habrá ningún trato Hiwatari! ¡no lo habrá! ¡ni ahora! ¡ni nunca!"- se alejó de golpe histérico más Kai había tomado su muñeca y halado con brusquedad, ahora también irritado

-"me parece que no tienes opción a menos que quieras casarte con Alice, acostarte con ella, tener una familia y todas las demás estupideces …"

Rei quedó en silencio mirándole con odio mas buscó zafarse de su agarre, temblando de la impotencia y la rabia, su padre no estaba de acuerdo en que estuviese con Mao y Alice era la suplente perfecta, todo permanecía en orden entre ambas familias. Podría optar por alguna de sus hermanas pero: Shan lo que haría es avergonzarlos y Zhu era muy infantil y retraida para el matrimonio.

Calló, consiguiendo que sus fuerzas se drenaran y Kai le halará hasta hablar en su oído –"¿y bien Kon?"- sonreía

-"…quizás….si dejas el matrimonio con Huan"

Kai simplemente le miró en silencio, considerándolo….


	8. Kava

_WOOOOOW! i'm on a roll! 8D._

_ok, :D en compensación por meses sin actualizar, he traido tres capítulos el día de hoy (XD espero no tardar tantos meses en traer otro). aunque para ser honesta, soy una escritora desordenada, todo lo tengo por escenas y gran parte de esto ya estaba escrito solo tenía que darle sentido 8D y aquí esta._

_muchas gracias por lo comentarios la verdad, son hermosisimos...aunque me hacen preguntarme ¿que rayos le ven a este Kai?XD._

_abrazos a todos los que están leyendo que sepan que cada comentario me da fuerzas para continuar :)._

**_como siempre, gracias a todos_**

**_sobretodo a Noda:=)_**

* * *

**~Kava~**

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y unas figuras avanzaron el oscuridad y la niebla a la habitación de Rei, pero por la cercanía en la que mantenían sus cuerpos parecía que más bien fuese solo una. El ruso había empujado el cuerpo del asiático contra el muro y atacado su cuello en desesperados besos, con necesidad, con deseo, aunque quería golpearlo pero ya se encargaría de ello luego, después de todo había aceptado estar con él nuevamente.

-"¿dejarás la boda con Huan?"- pregunto Rei jadeando, ahora elevando su pierna y enredándola en la masculina cintura y pegando su cuerpo más al del otro, sintiendo el tortuoso roce entre sus entrepiernas, donde la sangre y el deseo se acumulaba con solo respirar.

-"hablaremos de eso luego…"- intento decir Kai ahora desabotonando los primeros botones del qi pao, más Rei simplemente le miró de reojo y buscó esta vez separarse, mientras caminaba de espaldas a la cama para luego sentarse: entre incitante y retador.

-"¿Cuándo?"- preguntó ladeando la cabeza –"no quieres engañarme, ¿verdad Kai?"- preguntó con fingida inocencia observando al más alto avanzar hacia él con mirada de cazador y buscando acoplarse de su cuerpo sentado en la cama más un delgado pie lo detuvo. –"¿verdad Kai?"- insistió

-"¿tanto te preocupa que esté con tu hermana?"- dijo esquivo ahora tomando el delgado pie para dar una suave caricia, de allí al muslo por encima de la tela y maldijo que este llevara pantalones debajo del qipao.

Observó con deleite al ver a Rei mordiendo sus labios y suspirando extasiado por ese leve roce, volvió a mirarle –"no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo…"- confesó el chino, sincero

-"¿de qué hablas?"- comentó sonriendo levemente, cínico –"todo lo que paso fue porque querías…"- dijo moviendo su pie levemente a un lado y a la vez causando que el chino abriese sus piernas para poder apoyarse sobre este y besarlo.

Rei no contesto a eso.

-"¿qué es lo que quieres Kai?"- susurró Rei ladeando el rostro y volviendo a cerrar sus piernas en torno a su cintura

-"a ti Kon…"- dijo con voz ronca sobre su cuello y coló sus manos debajo de la seda blanca con delicados bordados del color de sus ojos, deleitado al sentir su piel, más suave que cualquier cosa.

-"¿me amas, Kai?"- preguntó de repente y mirando al vacio, causando que el momento se enfriara por completo. Kai se separó de golpe, alzó una ceja y luego profirió una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿qué clase de pregunta ridícula es esa?"- dijo, luego de la sonrisa burlona una mueca de desagrado le surcó el rostro y en realidad su sangre se había enfriado un poco

Rei miraba en otra dirección y finalmente le encaró una vez más –"tu, eres quién organizó esto ¿verdad?"- comentó frío y escudriñándole con la mirada -"¿dónde esta Mei?"

-"está bien, si esa es toda tu ridícula preocupación…"- dijo con hastío y volvió a su tarea de recorrer ese cuerpo con sus ásperas manos, más específicamente en el área de su entrepierna, sonriendo complacido que estuviese algo despierta. –"¿podemos concentrarnos en el asunto que interesa?"

-"tú fuiste el que le dijo a mi padre que me casara con Alice"

Kai no respondió

-"te conozco, lo hiciste…"- le miró a los ojos –"¿por qué?"

-"te lo dije Kon, tenías que planear mejor tus movimientos…."- dijo con sus manos en la cintura del otro, buscando remover el estorboso pantalón de sus tiernas, desnudando primero el fajín de su cintura. Pensando que ahora pagaría por mentirle: o se casaba con la inglesa o volvía a ser sirviente.

-"si me caso con Alice no podría haber trato, idiota…"

-"pero yo renunciaría a la mano de Huan y ella se casaría con Masefield…"- le miró de reojo, ahora logrando retirar la prenda por completo y sacando un respingo de los labios de Rei –"tu sabes bien, que ni Shan ni Zhu serían esposas eficientes pero Huan sería perfecta…"

-"no entregaría a Huan a los ingleses…"- terció, mordiendo sus labios porque ahora la mano de Kai acariciaba el glande por encima de la tela –"hm.."

-"pero tu padre sí, no hay otra opción…"- sonrió –"¿qué vas a decidir Kon?"

-"dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres Kai?"- le miró a los ojos y sus finos dedos delinearon la perfecta mejilla -"¿tanto me quieres?"- preguntó entre intrigante y dulce

-"¿estás buscando que no esté excitado?"- preguntó irritado ahora colando sus dedos dentro de la tela y acariciando el palpitante falo directamente, Rei gimió y sus dedos fueron hasta los hombros de Kai, sosteniéndose

-"ah Kai…" –gimió su nombre y el aludido gimió complacido, al parecer el también lo extrañaba después de una semana de estar separados, sus manos propiciaban tenues roces que pronto fueron reemplazados por un fuerte agarre al glande, causando que Rei esta vez gritara: tenía que vengarse por esas ridículas preguntas.

-"¡Kai!"- chilló adolorido

-"todo un escándalo Kon, cuando sé bien que disfrutas esto…"- su otra mano paseó entonces en la cara interna de sus glúteos localizando la entrada y jadeando al notar lo contraída que estaba después de una semana, se encargaría de entrar en él en una fuerte estocada para causar todo el dolor necesario.

-"¿no podrías ser dulce?"- preguntó Rei ahogando su dolor –"¿por una vez?"

-"¿por qué lo sería?"- preguntó alzando una ceja y bajando sus pantalones para poder satisfacer su deseo, más Rei aprovechó aquello para girarse y quedar esta vez encima del abdomen plano y delineado de Hiwatari.

-"¿porqué me quieres?"- comentó entre dulce y sarcástico, lo que causó que el ruso rodara los ojos pero el cuerpo de Rei se había inclinado para besar a sus labios y enredando sus dedos entre los del otro, alzando sus brazos para tener un acceso completo al escultural pecho.

-"yo no te quiero Kon"- dijo una vez separado del beso mirándole a los ojos mientras Rei se acomodaba levemente sobre su miembro; había entendido sus intenciones de entrar sin dilatarse en lo más mínimo, causando que el ruso sonriera un poco

Intentó llevar sus manos a la delgada cintura para tomarla y empujarse de una vez dentro, pero al intentar moverlas poco se había percatado que algo se había tensado y unas cintas se habían enredado en sus dedos.

Atándole.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente e intento moverlas de nuevo, en vano, movió una pierna pero vio otra de esas condenadas cintas y que Rei la halaba causando inmovilizarla también.

-"no es buena idea querer hacer algo en mi habitación…"- dijo tomando la cinta entre sus labios y luego haciendo un delicado lazo en uno de los doseles de la cama. Se incorporó sobre Kai mirándole con desprecio nuevamente.

-"Entonces, Kai ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

El aludido quedo en silencio y miró en otra dirección mordiendo sus propios labios en un gesto de indignación. Era primera vez en años, por no decir toda su vida que caía en una situación tan penosa como aquella, sus dedos le cosquilleaban y estaba seguro que era porque la sangre comenzaba a no llegar a estos debido a las ataduras.

-"no contestes entonces, tu cuerpo siempre ha hablado mejor por ti…"- musitó Rei con cuidado inclinándose sobre él y atrapando sus labios en un beso, que fue correspondido durante los primeros segundos para ser reemplazado por un fuerte mordisco que hizo gritar de dolor al oriental. Un golpe separó ambos rostros y Rei se vio forzado a incorporarse adolorido y buscar tocar su labio para notar la sangre a borbones cayendo por su mandíbula hasta manchar su qipao blanco.

Le miró con desprecio, afilando sus dorados ojos hasta extender su mano a la mesa de noche cercana para tomar entre sus finos dedos un fuste, que no era más que el látigo que utilizaban para espoliar a los caballos, el de cabellos humo ante ese hecho sonrió algo irónico; y pensar que había sido él quien había enseñado al oriental equitación.

Un golpe fue directo a su mandíbula marcando la fuerte quijada con un hilo de sangre, luego otro, directamente a su nariz y en menos de dos segundos toda la estancia estaba infectada del terrible olor metálico, otro, la sangre caía por su frente y la visión de Rei frente a él se nublaba de rojo.

-"te odio Kai Hiwatari"- susurró dejando el fuste a un lado y sosteniendo su rostro con sus dedos y marcando sus uñas en las mejillas marcándolas de sangre –"te odio con todas mis fuerzas…"

El otro no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió ya que por algún motivo desconocido para él le aliviaba de cierta forma que en mucho tiempo veía el verdadero rostro de Rei. Las afiladas uñas del chino incursionaron del rostro hasta el pecho desnudo dejando un camino arado por sus dedos que era regado por sangre, el ruso dio un respingo pero busco mantenerse impasible ante el dolor, lo que al parecer desespero un poco al oriental y con el fuste buscó nuevamente hacerle daño.

-"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"- repetía incansablemente sin dejar de golpearlo como si aquello fuese apagar todos sus sentimientos ahogados y su rabia que desfiguraba su rostro y agolpaba lágrimas que le nublaban la visión hasta hacerle detenerse agotado. Respirando agitado le miró así como a su qipao manchado de rojo y no atinó a más que tragar saliva incorporarse y buscar la misma cuchilla con la que había roto la camisa de Kai para esta vez dar ese mismo destino a sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Le tenía desnudo y a su completa disposición lo cual le hizo sonreír ampliamente, se levantó de la cama y le observo con cuidado como si fuese la mejor de las obras que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, con dedos temblorosos por la excitación buscó entre la cómoda un pequeño anillo para luego incorporarse nuevamente sobre la esbelta figura del ruso.

-"ya que tan entusiasmado estás por el matrimonio con mi hermana Huan"- musitó con una sonrisa casi cínica mientras sus dedos se paseaban ahora por el glande recorriéndolo y buscando hacerle despertar, cosa que no era demasiado difícil puesto que luego de tres años complaciéndole cada noche sin falta, excitarle era en realidad la parte fácil –"y como no me quieres dejar ir…"- recalcó con desprecio –"podríamos casarnos Kai…"

Una vez le tuvo excitado, sintiendo el pulsante miembro ansioso por la acción de cada noche, deslizo el anillo lentamente valiéndose del mismo lubricante natural que este profería. Sonrió más ante la mueca contraída de Hiwatari; maldita sea que el anillo era algo doloroso. Pellizcó los pezones de su víctima una vez hubo terminado de colocarlo y con su lengua se dedicó a remover la sangre que el mismo había proferido, dejando sentir a Kai el delicioso escozor de la saliva sobre sus heridas, luego su vientre y finalmente su miembro.

Lamió la base anillada y ascendió hasta la punta la cual succionó mientras la lengua incursionaba cercana al pequeño orificio en esta, saboreando las gotas de semen que apenas y se asomaban, sonrió más, abriendo sus labios y luego moldeándolos alrededor del glande para descender y envolverle por completo, respiraba lentamente y por la nariz ya que el bien sabía que a Kai le encantaba cuando casi podía ahogarlo, casi hasta su garganta.

Y estaba en lo cierto, a Kai le encantaba y no podía hacer más que apretar los puños y gemir ¡odiaba que Kon supiese esa clase de cosas! Que sus labios fuesen tan suaves, envolventes y adictivos, sentía que enloquecería puesto que el preciado clímax no llegaba para él, no, la sangre era detenida por el aro en la base lo cual comenzaba a tornarse increíblemente tortuoso, por no decir doloroso.

Sin desatender su miembro las caricias en los muslos por las manos de porcelana fueron trasladadas hasta su trasero, separando con cuidado ambos glúteos e incursionando dentro hasta la entrada jamás profanada.

Los ojos del ruso se abrieron enormemente y su cuerpo se tenso tanto que resultó demoledor, sintió el primer dedo dentro de sí y un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió haciéndole ladear el rostro entre resignado e indignado, podría hacer algún comentario hiriente a Kon como era su costumbre pero suponía que en realidad debía estar aliviado de que le preparara o sería el doble de doloroso, agradeció en silencio que en realidad ahora había un segundo y un tercer dedo dentro de él, moviéndose en círculos.

Le miró separándose de su miembro; quitando su qipao manchado y sus pantalones para luego incorporarse sobre él mirándole con desprecio.

-"te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho"- dijo sosteniendo con su mano la mandíbula del ruso para luego inclinarse cerca de una de las mejillas y morder con fuerza también, consiguiendo más sangre del masculino rostro.

Le miró y luego el cómo se incorporaba sobre su cuerpo para penetrarle en una estocada. En realidad, la escena era demasiado sub real por no decir, casi ridícula ante su vista por lo que una carcajada salió de la garganta del ruso quien buscó erguirse un poco para mirarlo a pesar de tener las muñecas atadas y el cuerpo adolorido.

Rei le miró sorprendido pero intentó disimular todo dejo de debilidad ante la situación.

-"así no te ves tan patético Kon…"- dijo, en realidad eso pensaba: Rei odiándole con cada poro de su ser y no actuando como una estúpida mujer enamorada, se atrevía a decir incluso que ese lado malvado les acercaba mucho más de lo que se imaginaban

El cuerpo de Rei tembló un poco ante ese comentario, como un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda –"¿y por qué eso es tan gracioso?"

-"porque debajo de todas esas capas de estúpida feminidad que mostrabas resultaste ser peor que yo…"- sonrió más mirándole con altanería si se le quiere, lo que hacía bullir más rabia en el interior de Kon

-"no soy peor que tu, ni siquiera soy como tu…"- dijo entre dientes irritado

-"eres peor que yo, me has drogado para conseguir lo que quieres, accedí a proteger a tu familia durante la guerra y tu conspirabas secretamente rompiendo nuestro trato"

Rei se incorporó casi aterrado ¿quién le había dicho a Kai sobre aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que supiese que operaba debajo de su vista? –"¿tu ayuda? ¡Después de haberme torturado todos estos años!" –le reclamó furioso–"¡toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar!"

-"podías enfrentar la realidad y la guerra con tu familia"- ensanchó su sonrisa –"pero tú no querías eso, Kon"- ladeó su rostro mirándole algo arrogante, retomando el control que siempre tenía como Hiwatari solo con sus palabras–"tú querías estar junto a mi…"

Rei desvió la mirada.

-"me amas…"

-"te detesto…"- siseó refutándole y esta vez encarando su mirada, no quería admitir que cuando accedió al trato hace tres años en realidad anhelaba algo como aquello: que Kai se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos y finalmente ambos se amaran y eso hacían cada noche mas era un sentimiento ridículamente vacío, se podría decir que su plan nunca funcionó y durante años cualquier conexión que pudo haber existido entre ellos simplemente se había roto.

-"de todas tus facetas, esta ha sido la más divertida…"- dijo cambiando un poco el asunto, ya que sabía que fingía y de sus constantes cambios de humor.

-"no hice todo esto para que te burlaras de mí"- dijo derrotado, regresando a la normalidad y dejando la rabia apaciguarse, le miró –"tienes que dejarme en paz…"

-"sabes que eso nunca pasará Kon"- dijo impasible y honestamente algo cansado.

-"¡entonces qué demonios quieres!"- preguntó nuevamente furioso

-"a ti, Kon"- dijo con simpleza –"eres mío, mi esclavo, lo sabes…"- dijo girando la vista

-"lo dices como si hubiese vendido mi alma a ti…"

-"no, pero fue tu sueño…"- le miró de reojo, a lo que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rei quién finalmente quitó el anillo del glande aún despierto de Kai –"¿te arrepientes ya?"- preguntó, al notar que desistiría en sus acciones

-"si lo hago seré peor que tu…"- dijo casi nostálgico y con el rostro bajo –"…y nada de esto hará que me sienta mejor después o cambiará lo que paso y a menos de que te mate no detendré tu compromiso con Huan o el mio con Alice"

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos –"¿por qué no me matas?"- La familia Kon ya no requería de la compañía mercantil Rusa y eso definitivamente cancelaría el compromiso.

Rei suspiró –"sabes que no podría" –hizo un ademan y buscó una sábana blanca para cubrir el cuerpo de Kai y luego sus ropas para vestirse –"sabes que aunque pudiese no lo haría…"- le miró, consiguiendo una sonrisa arrogante en Hiwatari que se borró a los pocos segundos por las últimas palabras – "yo no te haría algo como eso, yo no traiciono…"

-"estuviste a punto de violarme…"

-"oh…"- alzó una ceja –"disculpa es que debí haber soñado que tu hacías lo mismo"

-"me drogaste…"- repuso insistente, Rei rodó la vista

-"me humillaste…"- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-"tu te humillaste a ti mismo actuando así y declarándote como una estúpida mujer enamorada"

-"lo único estúpido fue haberte dicho eso…"

-"también fue estúpido intentar traicionarme con los americanos…"

-"eres un imbécil..."- dijo sentándose en la cama y luego mirándole –"el trato con Tate era conveniente para ti pero no te dije nada porque lo rechazarías, solo porque yo lo había sugerido, odias recibir consejos…"

-"¿esperas que crea eso?"

-"¿quién fue tu informante?"- preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo un poco también arrogante, consiguiendo que el rostro de Kai se sonrojara un poco entre indignado y perturbado, no le gustaba cuando Rei actuaba de esa manera: algo retador y altanero, otra de sus facetas cuando era el mismo.

-"Ivanov"- dijo, dándose cuenta de que realmente, lo que decía Rei tenía sentido.

-"¿crees que Boulanger fue personalmente a buscarte porque eres Kai Hiwatari y reconsideró el trato solo porque eres grande y poderoso después de la ofensa que le hiciste?"- comenzó indignado y mirándole –" ¿o qué Jürgens te buscó porque eres bien parecido?" –suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza –" Bartéz, Kinomiya, todos accedieron porque logré convencerlos ya que tu orgullo te nubla para hacer negocios…"

-"¿con cuántos te acostaste?"- preguntó entre despectivo y enojado, con un deseo que bullía en su interior por desatarse y golpear a Kon hasta matarlo

-"…con ninguno, bastaba con sonreír, ser amable y fingir que enviabas disculpas"

¿debía creerle a él? ¿El mentiroso de Kon que fingía en todo momento ser alguien y que nunca podía precisar exactamente qué pensaba?, no lo sabía, pero por alguna razón quería creerle ¡eso quería! mas odiaba la idea de pensar que todo este tiempo el realmente había sido considerado a pesar de lo mucho que se empeñó por destruirlo.

-"yo no te traicione ni desobedecí mientras estuvimos durante el trato, siempre busque lo mejor para tu compañía porque al final beneficiaría también a mi familia…"- dijo mirándole y luego suspirando –"al principio cumplía por amor, luego por respeto, luego simplemente porque yo sé cumplir mi palabra, es un asunto de honor…"

-"¿es esto honorable?"

-"ya no hay trato si no hay peligro para mi familia Hiwatari y estoy cansado de ser tu sirviente"- dijo, esta vez extendiendo sus manos y buscando desatarle para sorpresa del ruso –"toda esta venganza es porque a pesar de haber terminado el trato tu insistes en que continúe…" –se encoge de hombros –"y porque realmente te detesto, quería vengarme y que sintieses lo que yo"

-"eres un mentiroso…"- dijo bajando aliviado los brazos y masajeando sus muñecas sin mirarle, pero en cierta forma Kai también lo era, realmente todo se había acabado y ahora no había nada que buscar, pero la sola idea de perder a Kon le hacía perder la cabeza.

-"…se acabo Kai…"- le miró de reojo –"no seremos nada más que cuñados…"-suspiró y se levantó, pero antes de poder siquiera alejarse su muñeca había sido tomada por el ruso evitando que se marchara, eso sorprendió al chino pero prefirió quedar en silencio.

En realidad ambos quedaron sumidos en un eterno silencio que no hizo más que incomodarles ¿qué se dirían? ¿Qué podía suceder que realmente arreglase todo lo que había sucedido? ¿De qué excusa podían valerse para decir que en realidad querían estar juntos?, ambos por un capricho nada sano.

Kai quería decir algo pero simplemente no podía por lo que su agarre fue disminuyendo hasta finalmente dejar su mano libre y dejarlo marcharse, dedicando una última mirada a la silueta que tuvo consigo cada noche durante tres años.

Hasta que finalmente desapareció en la oscuridad.


	9. Semillas de Loto

Yada yada! XD aqui les traido otro capítulo que espero les agrade...ya saben cualquier sugerencia, amenaza de muerte o pregunta mandar un review :3  
Como siempre el fic esta dedicado a Noda, porque es hermosa :D.  
¡gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aqui!

Ya saben Beyblade no me pertenece...pero cuando conquiste el mundo seria mio -risa malvada-

* * *

**~SEMILLAS DE LOTO~**

-"llego Kai…"-escuchó detrás de él la voz de su hermana Shan, prácticamente empujando todo su prodigioso busto en su cara –"¿no vas a ir a lanzártele encima?"

Rei frunció el ceño y la miró, casi tirando su pincel de caligrafía a un lado –"¿por qué haría tal cosa, Shan?"

-"porque te gusta…es tan obvio…"- susurró sosteniendo el angelical rostro de su hermano que a sus trece años podrías confundirlo con una hermosa novia china –"quieres estar con él…juntos, abrazados…en"

-"¡rayos Shan! ¡En qué demonios piensas! ¡Tengo trece años!" –dijo, mirando a otro lado y empujando un poco la voluptuosa figura de su hermana

-"pero lo has pensado, eh, no mientas…"

-"lo he pensado…"- dijo sonrojado, mirando en otra dirección –"pero no con Kai, tonta…"- se levantó y caminó a la puerta pero antes de salir se giró a verla –"Kai es mi amigo, tonta libertina…"- y dicho esto se retiró de su habitación a recibirle.

Caminó por la mansión, entrenzando su cabello con prisa con su impecable cinta blanca, sus manos temblaban un poco y no es porque estuviese nervioso de recibir a Hiwatari (aunque las palabras de su hermana retumbaban en su cabeza ¡tonta libertina de Shan que solo pensaba en acostarse con quien se le cruzara! ¡El no sería así cuando crezca!) Si no porque las cartas que mantenía con él a lo largo de los años habían disminuido progresivamente y las respuestas eran por demás, desconcertantes: sentía que hablaba con un banquero ruso.

Siguiéndole el juego, Rei y Kai habían quedado bajo el absoluto juramento de que cada año buscarían hacer dinero eventualmente verían quien de los dos lograba reunir más. Cuál era el castigo para el perdedor de eso sí que no tenía idea.

No es que a Rei le importara el dinero, le valía diablos el dinero, la sociedad, los nobles, los militares, los mercaderes…lo que sea que se pintara. A él le gustaba la medicina y quería dedicarse a todo el estudio de la botánica, bastaba decir que era por demás bastante bueno: podía hacer tés para quitar dolores de cabeza o de panza por comerse demasiados bollos de arroz incluso ayudaba a desinfectar heridas de pequeños pichoncitos caídos y les ayudaba a volar después.

¡Seré botánico! Pensaba Rei con felicidad pero sus ideas menguaban progresivamente al no tener el apoyo necesario o más bien, ningún apoyo, si bien era orgulloso también odiaba hacer las cosas solo. Al final terminaba acompañando a su padre a aburridas reuniones sobre comercio, navíos y situaciones políticas entre Asia y Europa.

Kai, su mejor amigo, parecía estar en las mismas que su padre no entendía cómo antes podían jugar por horas y horas ¡y ahora se aburría como tronco! De hecho, quizás un tronco se divertía más: si tenía ardillas o nidos de pájaros o hasta helechos seguro que sus tardes serían más interesantes que las de él:

-"Kai…he comprado un barco chino"- dijo Rei acercándose por su espalda mientras el ruso permanecía leyendo un libro –"pase un mes armándole… las velas pueden plegarse incluso…"- sonrió con orgullo con la hermosa maqueta color caoba en sus manos intentando mostrársela al de cabellos humo –"probémosle en el estanque de lotos…"

-"déjalo…"- dijo Kai sin mirarle pues al parecer el libro de ensayos políticos con letras que ni podía entender: pues estaba en francés, era más interesante que el barco–"no tengo tiempo…"

Rei frunció el ceño y no entendía cómo es que teniendo trece años ya no tenía tiempo, siguió acercándose casi pegándole el barco en la cara: a Kai le gustaban los barcos y sabía que ese le gustaría por eso se pasó un mes armándolo.

-"¡déjalo ya Kon!"- dijo quitándose la maqueta de madera de encima –"¡tengo que acabar mi libro! ¡No me interesa tu estúpido barco!"

-"¡ni siquiera lo has visto! ¡Hiwatari! "- replicó el chino –"y en segunda no es ningún barco estúpido!" –seguía con la maqueta tomada por la popa y casi estrellaba contra el rostro de Kai.

-"¡que no me interesa!"- dicho esto, en un movimiento con su mano la hermosa maqueta había ido a dar contra el suelo, por supuesto destruyendo todas las hermosas velas, con mástiles incluidos, Rei se inclinó y lo tomó entre sus manos con la misma delicadeza de una madre cargando a su hijo

-"¡mira lo que hiciste!" –Chilló el chino pero el otro ni se inmutó, seguía leyendo

-"es tu culpa, además mejor que este roto, no tenemos tiempo para juegos infantiles, Kon… madura de una vez" – dijo y luego agregó, casi de forma automática y ojos apagados –"deberías quemarlo…"

Rei sopesó si él tenía razón más en su mente aún infantil no cabía tal posibilidad, bajó el rostro y salió de la habitación en silencio dedicándole antes una mirada de reojo. Quiso decirle algo pero no sabía qué así que al final atinó simplemente a suspirar y salir.

Llegó a su habitación y notó los muchos juguetes que tenía y se preguntó si a sus trece ya era momento de crecer: si pensaba en chicas pero las encontraba escandalosas, quizás culpa de sus hermanas y en realidad su libido estaba algo muerto y no le interesaba el dinero la sociedad, quizás Kai tenía razón y seguía siendo un niño.

Tomó una caja enorme y comenzó a guardar: de manera pulcra e impecable todos sus juguetes pues aún los apreciaba demasiado como para simplemente tirarlos.

-"ge ge, ¿qué estás haciendo?"- escuchó una vocecita tras de él, se trataba de su hermana menor Huan que arrastraba toda la seda de su qipao, siempre desarreglada.

-"estoy recogiendo mis juguetes…"- dijo con una sonrisa triste y extendió su mano para que la chica la tomara y se acercara a él

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó una vez se acercó a él y apoyó en su regazo, con expresión tranquila.

-"porque no puedo seguirlos teniendo…"

-"¿me los das?"- preguntó ella, mirándole –"quiero todos tus buques de guerra…y las espadas de madera…"- señaló –"y la armadura de papel…"

Rei miró su habitación nostálgico y con expresión contrariada –"te los doy…"- dijo asintiendo

-"¿por qué no puedes tenerlos?"- preguntó mirándole con sus ojos apagados pero perceptivos

-"porque tengo que crecer…"

-"¿por qué?"

-"porque ya a mi edad, hay que crecer…"

-"¿quién lo dice?"

Se desesperaba un poco por las preguntas de su hermanita pero dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza y le sonrió –"el mundo…"

-"¿y qué más da el mundo?"

Rei debía ordenar su cabeza, realmente el mundo le daba igual y qué si decían que era un niño, lo que le dolía realmente era que Kai pensara de esa forma de él. –"hay alguien en el mundo que me importa…"- susurró sin pensar a lo que Huan asintió como si comprendiese perfectamente y abandonó el regazo de su hermano para ayudarle a guardar todos los juguetes.

-"eres ahora el hombre de la casa…"-dijo para darle ánimos: aunque era difícil de creer con esa expresión muerta, pero ya la entendía demasiado bien, en sus manos se llevaba una de las cajas una vez hubieron terminado.

Miró su habitación ahora y la encontró ridículamente vacía, se echó en su cama.

¿Estaría más cerca de su amigo ahora?

* * *

No recordaba en su vida haber estado tan agotado, esas últimas semanas toda su energía parecía haber sido drenada por una fuerza sobrenatural, Londres era aburrida e insípida tanto como Moscú o ¿era que quizás extrañaba China? Por supuesto el procuraba sonreír, ayudar con los negocios de los Masefield y por supuesto con la compañía que él ya mantenía, con una especie de sensación rara en la boca pues era Kai quien normalmente se ocupaba de semejantes cosas.

No es que le costara mentir y básicamente el hacía lo mismo de antes: sólo que en lugar de seguir a Kai servía a los Masefield como una especie de empleado con demasiado buen sueldo, sueldo que realmente no le interesaba, ver los 0 en un papel o un ábaco a su favor no le hacía feliz en lo absoluto de hecho siempre pensaba ¿si fuese inmensamente rico que compraría?

Al menos su esposa si sabía que comprar: vestidos, sombreros, zapatos y joyas y él se limitaba a decirle lo hermosa que se veía, bueno, realmente no la encontraba hermosa: que lo era, pero simplemente con tantas cosas encima todo el atractivo se escondía debajo de capas de maquillaje y perfume.

-"¡mi hermano quiere invitarnos a china, Rei!"- dijo cantarina corriendo hasta el escritorio de su querido esposo y colgándose en su brazo –"dice que desea vernos lo más pronto posible…¡le caes tan bien! ¡estoy tan feliz!"

Rei asintió con cuidado y la escuchó en silencio, él sabía porque le caía bien a Brooklyn Masefield, podía sentir su mirada desabotonando su qipao con cuidado, pues bien era conocedor de una mirada lujuriosa que reconocía en Kai todas las noches. Le sonrió a su esposa para apartar sus pensamientos y dio un beso:

-"¿tu quieres ir a China, no tenemos mucho trabajo aquí?"

-"¡qué dices, tontito!, deja que los empleados de la compañía se encarguen de eso"- dijo ella con calma acariciando su rostro –"nosotros deberíamos ir a china y disfrutar de un delicioso té en la nueva mansión de mi hermano"

Rei se sintió amargo por dentro, primero porque no le gustaba delegar responsabilidades pero realmente odiaba trabajar en aquello y segundo porque era moralmente incorrecto disfrutar de algo mientras China estaba en esa crisis.

-"oh, gatito…tienes esa cara de nuevo…"- dijo ella tocando su nariz con su enguantado dedo –"Podemos invitar a tus hermanas también si quieres, estoy segura que les encantaría…"

Sonrió entre pesado y divertido –"no lo sé, ellas son muy peculiares…"

-"son rarísimas gatito, pero si son tu familia que más podría hacérsele…quizás pueda aconsejar a Zhu para que use algo más lindo, esos qipaos tan pálidos no les favorecen!"- y palmeó sus manos como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea –"¡debería comprar un vestido si vamos a viajar en barco!"

No es que Rei hubiese dicho que sí pero suponía que no podía evitar la cuerda que acababa de soltar, su esposa le dio un beso rápido y se dedico a salir de la impecable oficina a seguir derrochando el dinero que ganaban gracias a la estupidez de los adictos del opio. Suspiró y acomodó en su asiento con pesadez mirando los papeles y sin darse cuenta comenzando a bocetar alguna hoja, quizás una planta.

¿Botánica eh?, quien diría que los sueños infantiles eran tan fútiles. La planta terminó convirtiéndose en un enorme rosal que cubría todas unas estadísticas pero poco le valía. Acababa de darse cuenta que había dejado un sueño y no estaba seguro si había sido para bien, de hecho estaba convencido de que no.

Se preguntaba porque tuvo tan poca persistencia en las cosas que quería, ¿qué fue más importante que cualquier sueño, idea, esperanza o anhelo?. Se detuvo en seco al manchar con una gota de tinta enorme el rosal y por supuesto al darse cuenta de la respuesta.

Era Kai.

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba ni por un segundo y solo atinaba a mirar por la ventana, ni leer podía, porque con la brisa la vela se apagaba y si cerraba todas las ventanas el calor le desesperaba, se cruzó de brazos y le notó entonces entrando a la habitación.

Con quince años ya para el Rei parecía haberse encogido ante sus ojos o es que él mágicamente creció demasiado, sus conversaciones además comenzaban a torcerse lentamente: el chino a su vista era demasiado infantil y él, al morir su padre hace apenas tres años tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas, su abuelo le había instruido de esa forma. Había que deshacerse de las cosas inútiles y dejar los juegos fútiles a un lado.

Rei avanzó con serenidad hasta él y se apoyó en la ventana, a su lado, lo que causó que el señorito Hiwatari se alejará un poco porque su aroma le era casi repulsivo: boscoso pero dulce y al tener el cabello suelo un solo movimiento liberaba tal fragancia.

-"no ha parado de llover…"

-"hmph…"

-"hagamos algo…"- le miró de reojo entornando sus ojos dorados y colocando su cabello detrás de sus orejas

-"no voy a hacer nada contigo…"

-"podríamos jugar ajedrez…"

-"eres malo y predecible…"- dijo Hiwatari haciendo un ademán intentando leer, en vano mas se sorprendió al ver la mano de Rei quitándole el libro

-"quedarás ciego…"- dijo cerrando el libro y se acomodó mejor en el asiento: o desacomodó a manera de ver de Hiwatari, pues el siempre era así descuidado y parecía enroscarse en los asientos como un gato –"Kai, creo que este año haré más dinero que tu…"- guiñó un ojo, divertido

Torció la vista e intentó ignorarle –"lo que digas Rei…"

Rei se desanimó por su expresión pero continuó –"hay unas plantas extrañas creciendo en la montaña que cubre la ciudad…" –empezó, por supuesto que Hiwatari le ignoraba pero Rei era demasiado testarudo y desde los trece había estado halando esa relación llamada amistad –"se utiliza para crear ciertos perfumes, a los nobles les gustan…. Y pagan mucho por recolectarlas…"

-"tus estúpidas hierbas no cuentan…"

-"si tu lo dices…"- dijo confianzudo y devolviéndole el libro –"puedes quedar ciego entonces ahora, porque cuando veas la cantidad que hice lo estarás de todas formas…"

Se levantó de su asiento y le miró con una sonrisa –"sabes, si quieres puedes acompañarme a recolectarlas mañana al amanecer…"- dijo y sin más se retiró no sin antes observarle desde el marco de la puerta no comprendiendo porque lo encontraba tan interesante. Negó con su cabeza y caminó a su habitación para acostarse en su cama.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en Kai por lo que tapó su rostro con una almohada intentando apagar sus pensamientos, si bien era un hombre alto, imponente y atractivo era su amigo, solo eso y él debía pensar en alguna chica. Se giró en su cama algo preocupado, ahora que lo pensaba no compartían mucho desde que eran niños, ¿podía seguirle llamando amigo?

No hondeó demasiado en aquello puesto que cayó dormido casi al instante.

Era una mañana bastante gris que amenazaba con llover todo el día, a pesar de que el sol ya debía asomar sus primeros rayos dorados no había ninguno y todo el ambiente parecía estar cubierto en niebla. Rei se aferraba a su chaqueta ante el inclemente frío y se sorprendió al divisar entre la niebla una figura conocida para él esperándole en la entrada de la mansión.

-"¡Kai!"- sonrió animado hasta darle alcance y sonreírle de oreja a oreja –"¿vas a acompañarme?"

-"sigo pensando que esto es una ridiculez…"- terció el mirando en otra dirección y preguntándose a sí mismo que hacía en ese lugar, debía de ser aburrimiento o mera curiosidad de saber si era posible que el chino ganase más dinero que él. Además que como pintaban las cosas probablemente hoy tampoco podría leer nada.

-"vamos Kai…no es como si estuvieses ocupado o con una chica…"- dijo caminando ahora acompañado por él, en dirección al pueblo y luego la montaña que acunaba Hong Kong.

-"hmph…"- Kai en realidad aquello le molestaba de sobremanera, quería ocuparse ya de todo lo referente a la compañía pero aún los mayores se negaban con qué "no estaba listo" y su abuelo insistía en que "aún no tenía la mirada de un Hiwatari", ¿y qué rayos le faltaba?, tan inmiscuido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Rei había acercado un humeante pastelillo en su rostro, pues ya estaban en el pueblo.

-"lao po bing"- sonrió Rei explicándole el nombre del pastelillo, el cual Kai tomó y notando la mirada divertida del vendedor, lo que le hizo enojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba por su monólogo

–"¿qué tiene este pastelillo?"- preguntó a Rei dándole alcance –"si algo me pasa la pagarás caro, Kon"

-"nada"- dijo este, comiendo de lo más feliz uno de los muchos que había comprado.

-"al vendedor no le parecía nada…"- terció el ruso, aún sin comer nada, Rei alzó una ceja, tomó el pastelillo de Kai y rompió un pedazo, para luego soplar la humeante masa y llevársela a la boca

-"nada…ves…comí, no está envenenado…"- dijo el chino luego de tragar –"debe ser por la leyenda…"- caminó tranquilo, comprando algún que otro bocadillo para el viaje o el momento: vaya que Rei comía mucho.

-"¿qué cosa?"

-"sobre el pastelillo…decía que un vendedor se dedico a vender de esos pastelillos para poder comprar a su esposa que se había vendido como esclava para conseguir dinero para salvar a su padre enfermo…"- dijo Rei ahora entrando en la ladera de la montaña y aspirando feliz el olor a tierra húmeda

-"que historia tan ridícula…"- dijo Kai alzando una ceja y ahora comiendo y sin entender la gracia

-"Kai sin corazón…"- dijo Rei con calma atento al entorno boscoso en caso de encontrar alguna hierba medicinal o lo que originalmente iban a buscar –"El pastelillo reunió a los dos amantes, ¿ves? Eso significa"

Kai casi se atraganta con la masa hojaldrada y tenía deseos de matar a Kon, luego de vomitar claro está –"¿y se puede saber porqué me das algo así?"- preguntó casi furioso y con ganas de lanzarle el pastelillo en la cara

-"¿cómo que porqué?, ¡porque es delicioso!"- dijo el chino con rostro genuinamente ingenuo y alzando una ceja ¿qué rayos estaba pensando Kai? –"si no lo quieres yo me lo como…"

Kai intento calmar sus pensamientos, ¡ja!, menuda ridiculez él había pensado que Rei quería insinuársele con un pastelillo, pero obviamente así como él, no creía en supersticiones pues en primera eran los herederos de importantes compañías y en segunda eran dos hombres por lo que tenerle idea a un ridículo bollo de masa haría descender su coeficiente dos puntos. Dio cuatro grandes mordiscos y se lo acabó todo, aunque Rei aún continuaba mirándole extrañado.

Un suspiro de alivio hizo a Rei sonreír ampliamente, siempre creía que Kai había cambiado demasiado para su gusto pero en ese instante era el mismo tonto y obstinado ruso que conoció cuando niño. Extendió otro pastelillo –"¿otro?"

-"¿no tendrás algo menos dulce?"- preguntó alzando una ceja y caminando, Rei revisó en su bolso y le dio un bollo de semillas de loto, Kai asintió complacido y comió en silencio mientras le acompañaba.

Como por un hechizo el hielo se había roto y ambos ahora caminaban juntos en la montaña, conversando en todo momento.


	10. Tilo

**~Tilo~**

En Hong Kong se respiraba el mismo aire de siempre pero la ciudad ciertamente había cambiado y no podía evitar más que sentirse identificado con la ruina, la pobreza humana y la guerra que no acababa de borrarse. Cerró las cortinas de su carruaje para no ver aquello, no tenía moral, después de todo el se encontraba cómodo por estar bajo cobijo de los demonios extranjeros.

Por ideas de su esposa ahora no se quedaba en su antigua residencia si no en una nueva, quizás no tan espaciosa pero definitivamente más lujosa tanto que el terciopelo, el mármol y la seda se le antojaban enfermizos. El aspecto occidental de la fachada le era tétrico y sabía con toda certeza que no tendría descanso dentro de las inmaculadas paredes blancas.

Hizo lo prudente al visitar su tierra natal y comprobó el estado de salud de su padre y sus hermanas: Shan y Zhu, las únicas que residían al ser solteras pero su conversación fue por demás vergonzosa (el odio a los extranjeros iba a toda la generación menos al padre) hasta que su hermana mayor cambió el tema drásticamente:

-"¿disfrutas la vida que llevas?" –preguntó Shan exhalando una bocanada larga de su pipa casi arrojándole el humo en la cara, Rei quiso decirle que aquel gesto era impropio para una dama y obviar el tema de su vida pero ella se adelantó –"me lo imagine…"

-"Deberías dejar de fumar Shan…"- terció Rei mirando en otra dirección pero Shan tomó su rostro con brusquedad para que ambas orbes doradas; y la señal que eran hermanos, se encontraran. Como todos los Kon Shan era perceptiva y su cara le decía –"vamos escúpelo"

Sintió deseos de llorar ante ello pero la chica hizo que buscara cobijo en su prominente pecho, como cuando era un niño.

-"deberías huir…"- susurró la mujer acariciando las hebras ébano, a lo que Rei se incorporó de golpe mirándola consternado.

-"no seas ridícula Shan…"- le evitó nuevamente la mirada y ella tomó de cuenta nueva su rostro pero con suavidad.

-"¿por qué sigues en eso entonces? Nosotros sabríamos como cuidarnos, lo sabes"

Rei no supo responder y simplemente mordió sus labios e inclinó su rostro avergonzado, la verdad no estaba seguro o al menos no quería creer la razón de porque seguía con todo esto, su hermana mayor al parecer le comprendió puesto que calló, dejándole reposar en su regazo una vez más y por primera vez en meses Rei tuvo un sueño reparador.

Con una especie de alivio logró mantenerse perfectamente los días siguientes mas su mente no dejaba de repasar las palabras de su hermana: siempre tenía ese efecto de hacerle pensar lo que ella quería. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no huía?, aquello simplemente sonaba tentador pero su vida no era tan mala, ¿o sí?.

Sintió los tacones de Alice por el vestíbulo hasta su oficina y la chica se acercó cantarina con una caja blanca nueva: obviamente un vestido, un sombrero que hacia juego y dos boletos para la ópera china.

Parpadeó infinitamente y miró los boletos casi embobado, hacía años que no pisaba un teatro y en realidad amaba las funciones de ópera solo que Kai no tanto ya que consideraba que perdía su tiempo, se maldijo internamente, de nuevo estaba pensando en Hiwatari, por lo que miró a su esposa y le sonrió: "me encantaría ir a la ópera contigo…"- dijo besando su mano en un gesto caballeroso y debía admitir que si ella no fuese inglesa quizás consideraría quererla.

Pero que ridículo querer a alguien a estas alturas en especial bajo las razones por las que él se casó.

* * *

Hacia meses desde que no lo veía y ahora estaba allí ¡en frente de él! Con su hermoso cabello negro cayendo alrededor de su rostro, cada hebra parecía brillar con la noche y sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados en un aire entre misterioso y tímido.

Algo extraño y enfermizo bullía dentro de sí por lo que trato de no mirarle o y obviar el hecho de que el chino sostenía la mano de su esposa con sutileza pero cariño, con una mezcla de envidia y celos se lamentó no tener esos dedos entre los suyos. Huan notó el silencio incomodo entre los dos hombre y miró a Alice:

-"eres muy amable por habernos invitado…"- dijo educada, aunque la verdad así como Kai a ella la ópera le daba igual, era irónico pensar que se llevaban tan mal si tenían tanto en común.

-"me sorprende que hayan aceptado, en realidad"- dijo Rei en una mezcla de política, hipocresía, incomodidad, expectación, tanto que una ceja de Huan se alzó: su hermano era un remolino.

-"mi hermanito, Brooklyn también estará… y reservó dos palcos solo para nosotros…dice que es un regalo para la familia"- sonrió Alice a Huan aunque en realidad analizaba su manera de vestirse –"habría estado mal no invitar a la hermanita de mi Rei"

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de Rei con las palabras de Alice, "mi Rei"; sus ojos se torcieron por unos segundos más al notar que era observado, no pudo más que sonrojarse un poco al por la mirada carmesí puesta tan fijamente sobre él.

El chino maldijo a los dioses por el hecho de compartir carruaje, en realidad había sido una sorpresa de su esposa "¡mira, invite a tu hermanita!", el problema no era su hermana era su esposo y lo más que quería era evitar a Kai esos momentos ¡y lo tenía en frente!, detestaba esa mirada fija sobre él y como su corazón estaba empeñado en acelerarse, sus mejillas en colorearse y su mente nublarse en una especie de mareo enfermizo.

Salvo eso, el camino a la ópera no tuvo mayores contratiempos y por supuesto los dos balcones que había reservado Masefield eran increíbles, adicionalmente se encontraba en compañía del inglés Max Tate, de compañías americanas y Garland Siebald, la mano derecha de Masefield con sus respectivas acompañantes femeninas, claro está. Masefield saludó educadamente a los hombres presentes y elogió la belleza de las féminas, meros formalismos.

Rei quedo sentado cerca de Masefield y no pudo evitar más que sentirse incómodo y pensar irónico que hubiese preferido quedar sentado cerca de Hiwatari, al menos estaba más acostumbrado a la mirada carmesí que a la jade. Suspiró y con disimuló intentó verle desde el otro balcón.

Kai por supuesto que le observaba y además mantenía una perfecta conversación política y Rei estaba tan atrapado como él, solo que a diferencia del ruso mantener una conversación y reparo ante la vorágine de su pecho era imposible. Estaba más ahogado que de costumbre por lo que desvió su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el pensamiento que empezaba a cruzar su cabeza.

Era demasiado para poder soportarlo por lo que pidió amablemente que le excusaran por unos segundos para fumar, se levantó y caminó por el teatro, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que obvio el hecho de que pronto empezaría la función.

Hiwatari por supuesto notó la ausencia de Kon y espero un tiempo prudencial para pedir una excusa y salir también, tenía que encontrar a Kon o su mente no se lo perdonaría y las noches en vela habrían sido en vano.

Recorrió los pasillos elegantes e iluminados con candelabros sobre un océano de terciopelo escarlata y dorado, sus pasos cruzaban el umbral con prontitud mientras su mirada obviaba todo el lujo que le rodeaba pues él, en realidad buscaba una joya mucha más valiosa.

Se detuvo en seco y notó entonces escaleras que ascendían a lo que probablemente sería el tejado del teatro de donde provenía el sonido de los pasos ligeros de Kon, suspiró y luego de sopesar por unos segundos continuó en su persecución. Sus pasos dejaron de hacer eco pues era ahora la música de la opera lo que se escuchaba, no importaba ya realmente puesto que a su nariz había llegado el sublime y boscoso aroma que desprendían las hebras azabaches que tuvo entre sus dedos cada noche.

Llegó al tejado y le observó finalmente debajo del cielo estrellado, el viento mecía su cabello fundiéndolo con la oscuridad de la noche. A pesar de ser una noche helada en la ciudad, el no se movía.

Dio pasos en silencio, consiguiendo que el chino se girara un poco para mirarle quizás sorprendido, pero no profirió palabra ante su inesperada visita, podía ver el vaho frío saliendo de su nariz y su pecho acelerándose con cada segundo.

Se acercó más e instintivamente sus dedos viajaron hasta su pecho, abriendo el primer botón de la camisa de cuello chino y notando que la cabeza de Rei se ladeaba en deleite, rodeó el cuello con sus manos y sus labios se fueron acercando a los del otro que permanecía tranquilo.

El roce de ambos labios no se hizo esperar y las manos de Kon también viajaron hasta el cuerpo de Hiwatari, que con sus delgados dedos y afiladas uñas buscaba rasgar, sin éxito, la costosa tela que vestía el ruso, como si el gesto de intentar hacerle daño fuese totalmente necesario complementando las manos ásperas que ahora amenazaban con romper su cuello. La razón les pedía odiarse por todos los medios, por mentir, utilizar, herir, engañar pero allí estaban, cada día fue insoportable, cada noche fue en vela y todo porque esto era lo que deseaban.

La unión se intensificó y sus cuerpos se acercaron con más necesidad, uniendo sus lenguas en un desesperado beso que habían estado conteniendo esos últimos meses, donde recorrer, beber, succionar, parecía ser la única cosa cierta y que les mantendría con el poco de sanidad que les quedaba.

Las amenazas cesaron y las manos de Kai esta vez fueron hasta su cintura y glúteos, acariciándolos y sosteniéndolos para que el cuerpo de Kon se acoplara incluso mejor al suyo, mientras que Rei enredo sus dedos en la base de la nuca y su cabello no conteniendo un respingo al sentir las incursiones del otro.

Sus pies instintivamente avanzaron hasta uno de los muros, buscando un soporte al sentir como flaqueaban por los sentimientos arremolinados en sus cuerpos, más específicamente sus vientres. El aire se vio necesario y el beso fue roto para dejar que sus miradas se encontraran y se fundieran en un momento eterno bajo esa noche estrellada.

Se necesitaban, lo sabían, pero nunca lo admitirían por lo que siempre resultaba mejor dejar que sus cuerpos hablasen; sus pechos ascendían y descendían y sus mejillas se habían coloreado y estaban seguros que no era por el clima, puesto que el ambiente en realidad era increíblemente cálido.

Un sentimiento se agolpó en la garganta de Kai causándole algo parecido a nauseas y nerviosismo, en su estado febril rompió el contacto con esas orbes doradas mas en vano porque la mano de porcelana le había detenido y sostenido el rostro. Le forzó a mirarle y le forzó a que le dejara leer su rostro; sus pensamientos, escudriñarse en su vida, destruyéndola pedazo por pedazo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿por qué lo buscaba de esa manera tan necesitada?, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios? La flor dorada la había usado ya hace casi cuatro años ¿realmente le echaría la culpa a dicha hierba? El chino era realmente una droga que tenía que tenía dejar y todas estas acciones irracionales parecían ser causadas por una terrible abstinencia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chino, lejos de ser burlona o cínica era tan cálida como ese momento y consiguió que las mejillas de Hiwatari se colorearan un poco más; como si hubiese bebido un trago de exquisito vino. Su nariz tocó la del ruso y sus labios se rozaron suavemente solo saboreándose un poco, dejando a sus sentidos deleitarse con el suave tacto, el dulce aroma que sus cuerpos desprendían al estar cerca.

Rei se separó finalmente de ese toque para mirarle una última vez antes de buscar salir del agarre del ruso y caminar lejos de allí.

Kai le detuvo y le haló hacia el sosteniéndole con fuerza: no quería que se marchara a pesar de sentirse enfermo a su lado, cuando terminara esa función de ópera no se verían, Dios sabe hasta cuándo.

-"debo irme…"- fue el chino el primero en romper en silencio, susurrando en el oído del otro. Lo sabía, pero Kai se negaba a soltarle –"estoy feliz…"

Kai también sabía que Rei era mucho más feliz ahora que no estaba con él como su esclavo y odiaba pensar que, quizás si hubiese sido más condescendiente con él, este no le odiaría tanto.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, los dedos de Rei acariciaron su rostro –"hacía seis años"- comenzó -"desde la última vez que me miraste de esa forma"

El ruso le miró entre consternado y sorprendido, ¿Por qué su vida de adolescentes tendría algo que ver en esto?, poco importaba porque Rei se había separado nuevamente de él y caminado en dirección a las puerta. Se giró para decirle una última cosa -"creo que es inevitable…"– se atrevió a confesar sonriendo un poco –"te odiaré en la misma medida que te amo…"

Desvió la vista y se alejó finalmente, aprovechando el estado de shock en el que había dejado al ruso bajo la nieve y la noche estrellada.

Rei corrió bajo las escaleras y su corazón saldría por la boca, estaba tan agitado que no sabía si quiera si podría fingir ante el resto y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que detestaba, ese beso y ese roce le hicieron evocar ese maravilloso en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ese momento hace seis años…

* * *

Sus manos se extendieron hasta las hermosas flores blancas, bañadas en el rocío de la mañana, haciéndolas brillar como si diminutos diamantes incrustados se tratasen, las cortó con cuidado y guardo en su bolso sonriente: aunque esa no era la planta que originalmente estaba buscando no se quejaba de tomar unas extras.

-"entonces, es una planta de una sola flor con forma peculiar…"- intentó decir Hiwatari sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cruzado de brazos porque tenía la idea de que estarían allí todo el maldito día buscando una flor en una montaña que estaba llena de estas.

-"…la reconocerás cuando la veas, es horrible…"- dijo con calma el chino y le sonrió mirándole

-"todas las flores lo son…"- terció alzando una ceja

Rei no respondió a eso simplemente reviró la vista e hizo un leve mohín por tener un compañero tan amargado, suspiró exasperado y camino en los alrededores –"¿hay algo, que no consideres horrible oh gran señor Hiwatari?"- preguntó irónico, remangándose su ropa para subir a un árbol y sacar unos frutos, Hiwatari simplemente le observaba sin responder a su pregunta no porque no quisiese si no porque en realidad no sabría que decirle

-"deberías dejar de columpiarte por la montaña como un mono y asistir a las reuniones de la sociedad"- dijo distraído, apoyándose en un árbol contrario hasta ver al chino descender con unos pomelos que guardo en su bolso.

-"sabes que la alta sociedad me aburre y además no res…"- iba a decir que no le contestó su pregunta pero por encima de la cabeza dura de Hiwatari, en una saliente rocosa y oscura estaba la horrible planta con forma de falo deforme –"¡allí está!" - se acercó con prisa a la pared rocosa y buscó estirarse un poco, pues aunque la planta en cuestión no estuviese tan alta, estaba cerca de un agujero que aseguraría una buena caída.

-"te caerás…"- dijo mirándole y sin moverse de su posición

-"ya casi, alcanzo…" –terció Rei en una posición que le hacía verse como una bailarina de ballet, lo que hizo sonreír un tanto divertido al de cabellos humo, pero optó por negar con la cabeza y acercársele finalmente

-"te caerás…"- insistió.

-"ya casi…"- y dio un ligero salto, tomando la flor desde el tallo y prácticamente arrancándola, lo que, en su entusiasmo no previno es que la tierra andaba algo húmeda por la insistente lluvia de ayer por lo que con ese movimiento no hizo más que resbalarse torciendo su pie y que su cuerpo se precipitara colina abajo.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para el ruso, observo a Rei cayendo en cámara lenta y sin entender cómo o porqué se precipitó hacia él, estirando sus brazos y abrazándole: procurando que fuese él quien recibiese el impacto.

Se miraron por unos segundos más sorprendidos que otra cosa antes de que todo se tornase negro pues habían dado con el suelo y rodado colina abajo, por fortuna el mullido pasto había suavizado la caída.

Lo único que lograba escuchar Kai al recuperar la conciencia era el sonido del agua corriendo y al abrir sus ojos enfocó el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles, mas todo aquello se fue apagando a su alrededor puesto que solo necesito unos microsegundos para reparar que aún abrazaba al chino encima de él y que por encima de todo lo que existía los latidos de su corazón eran claros y rítmicos, el cabello de este, que rozaba su nariz era más suave que la seda y su aroma más sublime que la montaña.

Luego le escuchó reír. Una risa más relajante que ese riachuelo a lo lejos.

-"¡la tengo!"- dijo triunfante el chino alzando su rostro por encima del pecho del ruso y mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"…."- Kai le miró enojado, no solo porque había arriesgado sus vidas estúpidamente si no porque esa sonrisa le inyectaba un nerviosismo que no comprendía y sin embargo no conseguía quitarlo de encima –"casi nos matas, Kon…" – lo quitó de encima de golpe y se levantó algo adolorido para comenzar a caminar lejos de allí a lo que intuía era la salida de la montaña.

Una vez le quito de encima Rei pudo reparar por fin que en realidad le dolía un poco el tobillo pero no le dio importancia –" gracias por protegerme, Kai"- dijo intentando levantarse pero cayó al suelo profiriendo un quejido de dolor –"…rayos"

Hiwatari se giró y a regañadientes atinó por acercarse –"solo causas problemas…"

-"quizás solo es una esguince"-dijo con calma aunque la mueca de dolor no desaparecía de su rostro, el ruso simplemente giró la vista y extendió sus brazos hacía el causando que el chino abriera los ojos como platos.

Kai le cargó como si se tratase de una pluma, pasando su brazo por debajo de las rodillas y haciendo que el chino rodeara su cuello con sus manos. Kon ni se quejó pero tenía una expresión que era indescifrable.

-"oye Kai…bájame"- susurró mirando en otra dirección –"podría intentar enderezar el hueso…o no sé"- trastabilló incoherencias que el otro ignoró.

-"Haz silencio, te llevaré con un doctor de verdad…"-le calló caminando bajo la montaña solo mirándole por un segundo y sonriendo un poco por las incoherencias que decía consiguiendo un sonrojo del chino y en su lugar la sonrisa del otro se borro –"Kon, maldita sea…espero que no tengas fiebre…" –declaró enojado pero en realidad estaba algo preocupado.

Rei negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y simplemente ocultó el rostro, no todos los días se estaba en los brazos de Kai Hiwatari –"… has crecido demasiado"- dijo cambiando el tema y reparando en la anchura de su pecho, la fuerza de sus brazos y el aroma atrayente a nivel de su nuca.

-"eso es porque no comía tantas golosinas…"

Rei rió y asintió volviendo a girar su vista hasta él, mirándole con cuidado casi embobado –"debí haberte hecho caso…"

-"deberías hacerme caso siempre…"

-"lo consideraré…"- sonrió aún más nervioso y esperaba que esa sensación remitiese aunque no negaría que era de lo más agradable tanto que el dolor se había ido y rezaba porque el momento no se terminara.

Nunca.


	11. Lirio

**~Lirio~**

De nuevo llovía incansablemente e incluso habían relámpagos en el cielo gris oscuro, el clima de Hong Kong no podía resultarle más insoportable pues una vez más no podría seguir leyendo, suspiró y pensó aliviado que al menos esa noche partía de regreso a Rusia. Escuchó un toqueteo en la puerta y permitió el paso solo para notar a Rei ahora apoyado en dos muletas ya que al parecer lo de su tobillo no resultó ser una pequeñez a pesar de lo mucho que insistió.

-"¡te traje algo!"- dijo de lo más emocionado a pesar de que le costaba muchísimo coordinar con esas cosas, se sentó con pesadez a su lado y rebuscó en el fajín de su traje una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra

El ruso no se giró a mirarle –"no quiero una de tus estúpidas hierbas…"- pero antes de decir alguna otra cosa Rei había tomado su mano (¡odiaba que fuese tan suave!) y colocado el objeto en la palma abierta

-"¡allí está, es tuyo!"- sonrió obstinado y le miró, finalmente el de ojos rojos hizo lo mismo y luego a la pequeña bolsa la cual abrió con cuidado hasta quedarse boquiabierto, dentro había un hermoso reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro con el grabado de un fénix –"es suizo…"- empezó a decir Rei al ver su mirada –"como el de tu padre, ¿recuerdas?, decías… ¡quiero un reloj como el de mi padre!"- continuó con su monólogo –"pero yo te conseguí uno más genial porque tiene un fénix… ¡ah! ¿Quizás hasta se parece a Dranzer?"

-"… ¿cómo?"- Fue lo único que logró decir al salir de su trance ante el hermoso trabajo

-"ah...siempre ahorre…"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros indiferente –"no es que tu fueses un genio es que guarde todo mi dinero para esto…"- y sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos, una sonrisa tan cálida que podía jurar que la habitación se iluminó lentamente quitando aún más su aliento

-"gracias…"- no podía decir más

-"¡qué frío! ¡No tienes remedio!"- rió el chino y luego extendió sus brazos hacia él, no comprendiendo porqué su cuerpo se lo exigía; sentir el aroma de Kai cerca de sí y que su corazón se acelerara solo por inercia, solo por respirar cerca de él –"ya…"- se separó con cuidado –"aunque si dices "eres maravilloso Rei, te alabaré por todos los siglos" también funcionaría" je" –comentó sonriendo divertido

Kai no pudo decir nada nuevamente simplemente le miró y realizó con temor que su corazón se había acelerado un poco también y sus mejillas ardían, ¿estaría sonrojado?, frunció el ceño indignado ¿cómo es que le pasaban estas cosas? Refunfuño y bajó el rostro dándose cuenta que era culpa del chino –"ni lo sueñes, Kon"- fue lo que pudo decir, cerrando sus puños en nerviosismo y apretando el pequeño reloj

Rei se encogió de hombros –"era broma…frío Hiwatari"- su sonrisa perdió fuerza mas no se borró –"bueno…seguro tienes que prepararte para regresar"- tocó el reloj o más bien su mano –"…cuídalo bien…"- aunque no supo si eso era con respecto al reloj o a su nuevo dueño

Kai suspiró y asintió con lentitud sintiendo un mareo creciente y una sensación que se le hacía por demás desagradable, alzó sus ojos un poco solo para encontrarse con los dorados dándose cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca así que instintivamente desviaron sus rostros

-"¡iré a mis clases de caligrafía"- dijo Rei levantándose con prisa y sosteniendo las muletas más al acomodarlas de manera equivocada casi se iba de boca contra el piso de no ser porque Kai le había sostenido por la cintura y consiguiendo que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo y sus respiraciones chocaran.

La cintura de Rei resultaba demasiado estrecha a su tacto y no supo porqué sus manos sudaban un poco, parpadeó y prácticamente se separó de golpe mirando en otra dirección y cerrando sus puños por segunda vez, lo que sea que le pasara lo odiaba de sobremanera. Se giró un poco y notó a Rei mirándole en una expresión que no supo descifrar -"adiós Kai…"- balbuceó y se alejó a toda prisa, ocultando su rostro con una timidez que incluso se le hizo divertida, como una chica, negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada a su regalo y con cada movimiento de la aguja su corazón se aceleraba de sobremanera.

La noche no tardó en caer y ya se encontraba en el puerto esperando que el barco zarpara para regresar a casa, suspiró y miró las luces de las farolas y pensó en el chino, consiguiendo que sus labios se curvearan con desagrado.

Ignoraba que por su parte el chino miraba por la ventana en dirección al océano, apretando sus dedos contra su pecho y con su respiración acelerada, el solo pensar en esas manos cargándole, tocándole, su corazón conseguía una arritmia embriagadora.

-"creo…que me gusta…"- susurró para sí y cubrió su rostro con sus dedos para luego llevarlos hasta el pincel con el que practicaba caligrafía, una sonrisa curveó sus labios y pensó –"cuando regrese el próximo año…se lo diré"- pasó sus dedos por su cabello, removiéndole de su rostro y con una emoción creciente –"no puedo esperar…"

Mientras Kai avanzó como una bestia hasta su camarote y se encerró de un portazo, sintiendo deseos de vomitar y sabía que no era por el vaivén de la marea, cubrió su rostro ocultándolo en una vergüenza que le era desconocida y que se apoderó de sí hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. Sin aire, sin cordura y al borde de un infarto.

Buscó levantarse con torpeza apoyándose en una de las mesas y hasta elevar el rostro y dar con un pequeño espejo en el muro. Su rostro, no era la mirada del que debía ser el próximo sucesor Hiwatari sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, su rostro relajado y sus ojos brillantes llenos de expectativas, entre más se observaba más temblaban sus manos y la figura de su padre recorría su cabeza con temor: ¡él era idéntico a Iván Hiwatari!

Tiró el espejo, al diablo con la mala suerte y apoyó su espalda en el muro sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, cerró sus ojos e intentó no pensar en su progenitor pero a su mente le gustaba jugar trucos sucios y esta vez sus pensamientos evocaron al chino. Ese aroma a bosque, ese cabello suave y brillante como la seda, esa piel blanca y pulida como la porcelana, esa sonrisa ¡esa sonrisa que le contagiaba! Gritó y se tapó el rostro en desesperación ¡pensar en el chino era lo que hacía que se pareciese a su padre!

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y apretando sus dientes y puños golpeó la pared de madera un par de veces, renuente a aceptar aquel hecho pues el no moriría en la calle con el rostro desfigurado por ladrones. Gritó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que lágrimas de rabia cubrían su rostro –"no seré cómo él por tu culpa…"- habló al aire buscó el reloj en su bolsillo y lo apretó aún más con sus manos en ademán de querer aplastarlo pero al saber que era imposible simplemente lo alzó para aventarle lejos

Pero no pudo.

No podía destruir eso, con cada movimiento de intentarlo pensaba en cómo Rei pasó años ahorrando para poder dárselo y en que probablemente dejó muchas cosas de lado por hacerlo. Mordió sus labios y sintió más lágrimas en su rostro, si no lo destruía no solo no era digno de ser un Hiwatari si no que probablemente se encaminaría a una senda oscura que le llevaría a su muerte segura.

Se hizo silencio en sus cavilaciones y el único sonido que llenó la habitación fue el de los movimientos del reloj en un:

Tick Tack.

¡Porqué tenía que tomar esa clase de decisiones! ¡Por qué dudaba! ¡Rei le hacía sentirse enfermo! ¡Eso es! ¡Estaba enfermo! Y todo era su culpa.

Tick Tack.

Culpa de su cuerpo de estrecha cintura, de su sentido del humor, su altanería juguetona y su voz cristalina como un riachuelo. Culpa de ser así por crear un sentimiento incontrolable de abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca, sostenerlo con fuerza hasta que cada musculo se tense ante su tacto.

Tick Tack.

Tensando, apretando y rompiendo lentamente los huesos hasta finalmente dejar que su figura caiga languidecida y relajada, la relajación que se consigue cuando se está totalmente muerto.

Tick Tack.

Lo quería muerto, odiaba lo que causaba y la única manera de aliviar aquello sería destruyéndole ¡ese era el camino de los Hiwatari! ¡donde no había cabida para sentimientos!

¡Crash!.

Lo odiaba, repudiaba todo su ser.

Silencio.

Eso sería en lo único que creería a partir de ese instante.

Silencio.

* * *

Para Kai Si bien los tratos con la British East company habían sido provechosos para su compañía y tenía suficiente como para ahogarse en él, si bien había logrado obtener esos segundos en la ópera con Rei y la confesión que sacaba una sonrisa petulante de sus labios todo el resto había sido ridículamente desesperante.

Desde ese beso en Rei se había dedicado por todos los medios a evitarle, si le miraba esquivaba su mirada, no con desprecio si no con una especie de timidez o miedo que no alcanzaba a entender aún y odiaba ¡habría preferido que el chino hiciese algún desplante o sus juegos de mal gusto! ¡Pero no había nada!. Le recordaba a una estúpida mujer enamorada, como hacía años.

Como si ello no bastara podía notar los ojos jade de Masefield siguiéndole cada movimiento: como su figura se balanceaba con cuidado al caminar, aspirando las hebras del chico al estar sentado cerca: el aroma a bosque y flores, dulce y salvaje.

Le enfermaba de sobremanera y podía jurar que a Rei le sucedía lo mismo, se percataba de los labios haciendo una imperceptible mueca al hablarle o sus dedos curveándose en ademan de querer cerrarse en puños cuando este acariciaba su cabello y sugería amablemente que quizás debería cortarlo.

Mas Rei era lo suficientemente astuto como para tampoco quedar a solas con Masefield: aunque era astuto ello no era suficiente para calmar los celos que bullían de forma ridícula en Hiwatari, mas tenía que controlarse porque el tal Masefield era alguien tan importante que incluso tenía que forzarse a sí mismo de sonreír en su presencia.

Como si los círculos de estupidez e hipocresía no bastasen la compañía inglesa pensaba que era "una buena idea" celebrar una fiesta en la nueva mansión de los Masefield en Hong Kong, si se creía que la mansión Kon era espaciosa la de los Masefield la hacía ver como una cabaña en el bosque.

Lo único ventajoso de ello fue la idea de la ridícula esposa de Rei, de "ir con Huan de compras" para elegir un bonito vestido para la fiesta ¡porque ella era un espanto!. Para ese entonces Huan solo había atinado a mirar al ruso para susurrarle:

-"solo lo hago para que converses con Rei, pero pagarás por esto…"- era primera vez en realidad que la veía frunciendo el ceño y pensó con ironía que Rei era incluso más femenino que ella.

No pudo conversar con él la tarde en que ellas fueron de compras para desgracia de Huan (y de Kai) pero al menos se había "formado una extraña amistad" entre ambas y para el momento de la fiesta la inglesa había halado a Huan lejos para presentarla con las mujeres de sociedad y así "dejar a los hombres conversar". La fiesta tenía toda clase de celebridades militares, políticas y mercaderes de Europa pero él solo podía concentrarse en la figura del chino que se distinguía entre la multitud con su hermoso qipao blanco y bordados dorados de un tigre.

Como si el chino pudiese leer sus pensamientos avanzó entre la multitud y fingiendo indiferencia se sentó algo alejado de Hiwatari, mas donde podían escucharse con claridad:

-"encuentro irónico que celebremos cuando la mitad de la población se ahoga en opio…"- fue Rei el primero en hablar, buscando una pipa y fumando levemente: Kai esperaba que no fuese la dichosa hierba. Quiso responder con una opinión seca pero la pregunta de Rei cambió a algo que no esperaba -"te ves terrible… ¿estás bien?"

Era cierto que llevaba días sin conciliar el sueño correctamente pero ¿realmente Rei podía notarlo? Por algún motivo se sintió más ligero pero no se atrevería a confesar o a proferir palabra alguna, solo quería que todas las personas de la habitación desapareciesen.

-"Hiwatari, me alegra mucho verle"

En especial él, Brooklyn Masefield que se había acercado para decir tan hipócrita frase.

-"espero ambos estén disfrutando de la fiesta…"

-"enormemente Masefield…"- mintió Rei, aún con su pipa larga entre sus dedos, la cual fue robada de su mano en una leve caricia propiciada por el inglés quien aspiró con lentitud.

Kai sentía deseos de golpearlo hasta matarlo.

-"¿no te parece demasiado suave?"- preguntó, devolviendo la pipa a su dueño original quien parecía entre sorprendido y nervioso: si aspiraba era una forma de beso indirecto pero no hacerlo era buscarse un problema. Aspiró con lentitud sin saber que decir ante la pregunta.

-"prefiero las cosas más sutiles"- dijo el chino con nerviosismo pero solo consiguió la mirada escéptica del inglés, quien le sonrió ampliamente y habló casi susurrando

-" tengo algo mucho más sublime que cualquier otra cosa, me lo tomaré a mal si no aceptas eso…"- hablo, luego miró a Hiwatari –"espero no te moleste que secuestre a tu cuñado unos minutos…"

Rei no había asentido pero al decir eso no podía ya decir que no, miró de reojo al ruso por unos segundos y luego a Masefield –"estaría encantado…"- dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al pelirrojo.

La escena había hecho bullir de coraje al espectador, les observó marcharse esbozando una mueca hipócrita que no duró mucho puesto que en menos de diez minutos ya estaba a la caza del inglés. La mansión Masefield era un laberinto en todo sentido pero ya es bien sabido que el no desistía tan fácilmente y la sola idea de que estuviesen solos le hacía buscar como un lobo hambriento por cada pasillo. Finalmente dio con una puerta entreabierta y una conversación que hizo hervir aún más su sangre:

-"estás haciendo lo correcto… ¿no rechazarías una invitación mía o sí?"- sonrió con suficiencia –"es decir, todos somos hombres de negocios y yo, estoy a la cabeza…"- comentó mirándole –"todos podrían tener problemas, tus hermanas, Hiwatari…"

-"no quería esto…"- susurró mirando la pipa entre sus dedos, temblando indignado.

-"en pocos segundos…"- susurró Masefield acariciando las largas hebras negras –"... ¿no lo encuentras sublime, Kon?"- ensanchó una sonrisa en sus labios –"…no sentir ningún dolor…"

Rei quedo en silencio y dejo caer la larga pipa al suelo cansado, Masefield rió un poco y la recogió –"tampoco la desperdicies…" –dijo abriendo los botones del qipao del chino –"aunque, tenemos más, es cierto…"- y llevó sus labios al cuello.

-"estoy cansado…" musitó con cuidado sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y un estado de relajación terrible, sin hacer nada al notar como su cuerpo era inclinado en las sábanas de seda.

-"creo que es más bien, estar relajado…"- tocó la punta de su nariz y abrió más el cuello de la camisa revelando la apiñonada piel.

Kai escuchó. Odiaba a Masefield, lo odiaba como a nadie por cómo se atrevía a tocar a Rei, ¡su Rei! No esperó más y decidió interrumpir su pequeño "jueguito". Entró a la habitación y se apoyó del marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos (aunque quería lanzársele encima y matarlo)

-" quién iba a pensar que tu Masefield, ibas a tener esta clase de fetiches…"- escupió sus palabras con odio impregnado pero debía mostrarse firme e impasible.

Brooklyn no pudo evitar sorprenderse incluso temblar un poco al escucharle –"Hiwatari…"- dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y terror pero regreso a la brevedad a su sonrisa confiada, dejando el cuerpo de Rei en la cama, meditabundo: no comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-"no tiene nada de malo…"- explicó el inglés, acomodando su pantalón –"muchos de los hombres allí abajo han compartido lecho con otro hombre es sublime…" –miro de reojo a Rei –"además, creo que puedo contar con la discreción de ambos siendo que…"somos familia"- y sonrió entre cínico e hipócrita.

Su sangre habría de estar negra porque destilaba odio puro–"creo que esa discreción sería creíble si ambas partes estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos"- dijo observando a Rei, era obvio que estaba bajo efectos de una droga. Kon estúpido. –"¿no lo crees así Masefield?"

-"bueno…"- comenzó Masefield acariciando el rostro de Rei –"el chino es algo tímido pero estoy seguro que está bastante…desinhibido, con eso"- y con deleite volvió a enredar sus huesudos dedos en los hilos de seda negra –"estoy seguro que es bastante comprensivo y complaciente…"

-"creo que sería muchas cosas menos desinhibido…"- dijo observando con repudio esos dedos –"si es tan complaciente, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada desde que llegue?

-"es normal la primera vez que se consume el opio"- dijo sin ver a Hiwatari –"tú estás casado con su hermana, Hiwatari. Ambos son increíblemente parecidos ¿no encuentras tentador tener a Kon?"- comentó quizás distraído.

Kai no tuvo que pensar, siempre ha sido tentador tenerlo pero no confesaría tal cosa –"deberías hacer eso cuando esté plenamente consciente"- aunque no sabía ni como mantenía el autocontrol. –"te sería más placentero tenerlo en un momento lúcido que tenerlo cuando esta inmóvil como un cadáver…pero"- fijo sus orbes rojas sobre Masefield –"seguramente tu lo disfrutas así porque sabes que de otra forma el no te desearía" –terció con desprecio.

-"creo que tu y Kon son más parecidos de lo que creí"- dijo divertido y le miró de reojo –"algo aburridos, no se atreverían a probar cosas nuevas a menos que les incentiven a eso"- acercó su rostro al del chino –"además, el no está como un cadáver simplemente está muy relajado ¿no es verdad?" -preguntó en un susurro.

Rei le miró distante y entrecerró sus ojos un poco, no es que entendiese o importase lo que ellos hablaban, pero distinguía una voz demasiado bien –"¿Kai?"- fue todo cuanto dijo y solo para los oídos del inglés, causando que sus ojos se abriesen un poco, perspicaces.

-"encuentro curioso que tú seas la primera persona a la que el llame"- musitó con cuidado Masefield.

-"¿a qué te refieres?" – Preguntó sorprendido

-"Que Rei…"- susurró el pelirrojo, sobre los labios del chino –"dice es tu nombre…"- le acarició el pecho y estuvo atento a esos pozos dorados quizás algo opacos al tener las pupilas tan dilatadas y escuchó lo que esperaba:

-"sé gentil solo por esta vez, Kai"- susurró vago, de nuevo el otro no escuchó y Masefield solo pudo atinar a carcajear maravillado.

-"¡ya entiendo!… ¡claro!, era tan obvio…"- dijo riendo –"tú y él, por supuesto"

Hiwatari dio un paso más al frente, cerrando los puños y quizás si se le quiere algo avergonzado –"según tú, ¿qué es tan obvio?".

-"tu y Rei"- suspiró aún acariciándole como si fuese un gatito -"tú has copulado con él pero al ambos tener esa actitud estoica y moralista era imposible pensar tal cosa..."- rió otro poco -"son excelentes..."- le miro de reojo -"bueno, ¿te molestaría si tomo a tu amante prestado, Hiwatari?"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, de pasos agigantados se precipitó a Masefield y le tomó por el cuello –"en primer lugar, eso no te interesa…"- le miró como si fuese a clavarle un puñal –"y en segunda, tu no lo vas a tomar…"

-"¿posesivo, Hiwatari?...sabes que no te convendría iniciar una pelea conmigo..." –dijo tranquilo el inglés con -"así que, suéltame... porque con o sin tu permiso tendré a Kon: estás en mi casa y bastaría con un poco de alboroto para que la policía se acercara, también podría terminar cualquier trato comercial con tu empresa, si quiero destruirte, lo haré"- y agregó sonriendo cínico –"dudo que Kon sea más importante que tus empresas…"

-"a ti no te conviene tomarlo"- bufó molesto y le soltó pero su mirada no remitió –"¿qué les dirás?, ¿qué te interrumpí tomando a tu cuñado?, piénsalo, ¿qué dirá tu hermana, tu familia, el resto de la gente?, puedes intentar destruirme Masefield pero ten la seguridad que te haré lo mismo"

Rei escuchó de forma vaga e intentó hacer acopio de las neuronas que funcionaban, aunque estuviesen en otro plano –"pueden compartirme"- sugirió en voz baja, pero ambos alcanzaron a escuchar eso.

Masefield abrió los ojos maravillado –"una idea esplendida"- dijo y se inclinó para acariciar su cabello de cuenta nueva –"kitten"- tanta era su afición enfermiza que hasta apodo tenía para él –"al parecer estás más acostumbrado a esa maravillosa sensación"

Kai iba a golpearlo de cuenta nueva y luego a Kon pero se escuchó un golpeteo suave en la puerta y la voz de Gardland llegó a sus oídos:-"Brooklyn, McGregor te busca…"

Kai se giró un poco y se sorprendió de que la escena fuese tratada con tanta naturalidad. Brooklyn por su parte parecía algo irritado –"¿no podría ser luego?…"

-"sabes cómo son los escoceses, empieza a quejarse y podría ser problemático" –hablo con calma a lo que Masefield asintió y chasqueó la lengua en desagrado.

-"al parecer tendremos que posponerlo, caballeros"- dijo arreglando su ropa sin mirarlos si quiera –"podremos retomar esta conversación después…"- dijo caminando fuera de la habitación –"no te diviertas demasiado con Kon, Hiwatari"- comentó divertido antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Si las miradas mataran la de Kai lo habría hecho y revivido solo para matarle nuevamente de una forma más cruel y repetido el proceso hasta la eternidad. Salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió al chino, sin su qipao y torso apiñado expuesto, por un momento se le cruzó la idea de tomarlo en ese lugar por lo que acarició con la yema de sus dedos su torso desnudo pero se detuvo de golpe y negó con la cabeza.

Masefield le había tocado antes y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Rei reparó en eso vagamente:

-"¿Kai?"- le llamo con voz baja

-"imbécil"- fue todo cuanto pudo decir ante el coraje acumulado en su pecho como una roca

-"es irónico que haya consumido opio…"- susurró, hasta parecía divertido con el asunto con esa mirada perdida.

-"¡es estúpido que lo hayas consumido y más estúpido que lo hayas hecho con ese imbécil cerca!"- le reprendió pero Rei solo asintió con lentitud.

-"si no lo hacía, habría sido un problema"  
-"¿y qué crees que habría sucedido aquí?"-  
-"no lo sé"- parpadeó como si no entendiese la pregunta –"no es que importe mucho"- Se encontraba demasiado relajado como cuando se está bajo la sombra de un árbol en un caluroso día de verano; no quería moverse de ese sitio y no importa más que el sonido de las cigarras a lo lejos.

Pero Hiwatari obviaba sus sentimientos de paz y bufó irritado –"si no te importa es que eres aún más imbécil, debí dejar que te tomara"- dicho esto hizo ademan de irse pero una frase de Rei le detuvo por completo.

-"lo hará si lo quiere, ¿no es así?"

-"cierto"- terció –"espero disfrutes mucho tomando opio y dejando que te tome a su antojo"- no supo cómo logró decir eso, siendo que la sola idea de alejarlo le enloquecía.

-"tu ya no me tocas igual" –repuso con calma el chino –"ya no somos nada…"

-"¡¿y preferirías que él lo hiciera?"- preguntó colérico.

-"no"- se quedo unos segundos en silencio como si le costase hablar –"no lo sé, me gusta que me toques"

-"eso no lo decías hace seis meses Kon"

-"hm"- asintió meditabundo y entrecerrando los ojos pero encarándole como si fuese a hacer la revelación de su vida –"siempre miento…"- comenzó y con su mirada perdida afirmó aún más ese hecho –"No sé si estoy diciendo la verdad ahora"- abrió los ojos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo aterrador –"¿tu recuerdas cuando decía la verdad?"- y extendió su mano como queriendo tocarle para que encarara su confesión pero al tener la vista tan desfasada esta solo dio con el aire.

El corazón de Hiwatari, si es que tenía, dio un vuelco con ese gesto por lo que se sentó a su lado y permitió que tomase su mano.

-"yo no lo recuerdo…"- susurró el chino –"¿para algo servía decir la verdad?"

-"no sé si lo que dices es verdad"- respondió –"pero estás drogado, Rei"

-"¿lo estoy?"- dijo casi sorprendido y asintió, recordó entonces toda la escena anterior –"ya, pero no me duele nada…"

-"lo estás"- Kai acarició su mejilla –"demasiado…"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rei pues estaba hipersensible y esa caricia le había arrancado una sonrisa –"puedes tomarme"- se tambaleó con torpeza ante él –"puedes tomarme muchas veces…"- continuó disfrutando de su deliciosa indiferencia: no sentía su pecho hundido en pena –"estoy bien…"

Los ojos escarlata se abrieron de sobremanera, la idea era tentadora pero se contuvo –"no"- cerró los ojos entonces y se apartó un poco de él.

-"¿por qué no?" –Preguntó el chino sorprendido –"¿es porque te diste cuenta que soy asqueroso y no me deseas?"

-"estás drogado, no sabes lo que dices…"- cerró sus puños -"lo hago, te deseo pero no lo haré"

-"yo te tome drogado"- alego el chino y una sonrisa divertida y quizás nostálgica cruzó sus labios –"pensaba: "Kai es mío, mío"- dijo más para sí –"si hago que beba el té muchas, muchas veces será un adicto a mi"- unas lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas pero se tapó el rostro –"un adicto a mi…"

Kai se desesperó un poco pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a arreglar su ropa porque dudaba que en ese estado pudiese hacer algo -"será mejor que te vistas" -

Rei no dijo nada hasta pasado unos minutos.

-"¿qué somos Kai?"- preguntó mirándole con curiosidad al ver que le vestía como un niño –"¿alguna vez fuimos amigos?"

-"lo fui"- pero fijó su vista en otra dirección, Rei a pesar de su estado interpretó eso y guardó silencio.

-"nunca fuimos nada…"

Hiwatari no pudo negar esa frase, era un niño además. Durante la infancia se hacen muchas cosas ridículas por lo que para él era imposible precisar si alguna vez fueron "algo", negó con la cabeza y trató de obviar esos pensamientos.

-"será mejor que te lleve a casa"- dijo cambiando el asunto y porque presumía que si lo llevaba a casa en ese instante podría zafarlo de las garras de Masefield, a pesar de la estupidez del chino le seguía desagradando el hecho de que alguien más lo tocara.

Cargó a Rei entre sus brazos sintiendo un extraño deja vú y salió al jardín en el área más alejada que pudo conseguir para estar lejos de la vista de los demás invitados, suponía además que el aire fresco le sentaría mejor a su estado. Rei no decía nada, al menos nada importante y lo único que había hecho es proferir un casto beso en la mejilla de Kai antes de dejarlo en una banca.

-"espera aquí, buscaré al cochero, no hagas nada estúpido…"- reparó antes de alejarse

Rei sonrió divertido, en realidad siempre había hecho cosas estúpidas, miró al cielo y pensó que esa noche las estrellas se veían muy hermosas y se entretuvo mirándolas sin pensar en nada más.


	12. Goji

Tres capítulos publicados el mismo día :D estoy imparable! WOOT! XD jajajajaja.

Bueno, he trabajado arduamente en este fic ^_^espero pueda verse el final pronto.

* * *

**~Goji~**

Tardó al menos una hora en poder dar con su cochero porque la verdad nadie esperaba que él se retirara de una fiesta tan importante, sumado a eso a Masefield obviamente aquello no le había agradado en lo absoluto pero solo lo demostró con chistes de mal gusto cómo: "parece que Kon ha bebido demasiado…"- creando un hilarante escenario para los invitados, uno vergonzoso para Alice y uno de genuina preocupación a Huan.

Alice insistió en que la hermana del asiático se quedara con ella porque, obviamente la inglesa no quería regresar mucho menos por un vergonzoso esposo ebrio. Hiwatari no podía importarle menos la presencia de ella pero por apariencias y políticas debía llevarse a su "esposa".

-"tu ve…"- dijo Huan con calma mirándole, luego entrecerrando sus ojos –"arregla lo que hiciste"

Kai le devolvió la mirada despectiva, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías –"¿arreglar qué?"

-"todo"- ella giró su rostro –"distraeré a Alice porque, sea lo que sea que tenga mi hermano ella no lo ayudará a mejorar, le reclamará por causarle vergüenza…"- caminó lejos de él –"y yo te dispararé con un fusil como sigues lastimando a mi hermano"

Iba a responderle pero recordó que una de las poquísimas aficiones de su "querida esposa" era tener mosquetes y fusiles (y armas blancas) que suponía eran de colección pero ante esa frase solo pudo pensar que todos estaban cargados. Chasqueó la lengua irritado, Huan era tan callada e inexpresiva como lo era de peligrosa.

Regresó al jardín donde le había dejado y cargó en sus brazos, hasta caminar a la carroza y sentarlo dentro. Subió también y cerró la puertecilla, cansado de que Kon le trajese tantos problemas, quería un buen trago de vodka después de esto. El vehículo empezó a andar a la señal del ruso y el sonido de los cascos chocando con la calle empedrada era lo único que podía escucharse en esos momentos.

-"sabes"- comenzó el chino, rompiendo el silencio –"deberíamos huir…"

Kai abrió los ojos como platos y le miró, abandonó su estoica pose y le encaró, algo dentro de sí le decía que era una idea tentadora pero su mente tomó el control –"sabes que lo que dices no es en serio"

-"huir, donde no hayan ingleses"- continuó –"ni compañías, donde nada importe"

Kai le escuchó, no era mala idea pero había que ser realistas, el tenía muchos asuntos que atender como para dejarlo todo –"es irrealista"

-"¿qué es real entonces?"

El ruso reviró la vista y bufó exasperado era como hablar con un enfermo mental –"esta plática no tiene sentido" –dijo y de nuevo se escuchó el sonido de los cascos y el vaivén de la carroza que causaba el cuerpo del chino se tambaleara.

-"creo…"- dijo tragando pesadamente al cabo de unos largos minutos–"que voy a vomitar…"

Kai dio un golpe a la madera apenas le escuchó y la carroza se detuvo de pronto, tanto que incluso chocó contra una de las paredes de esta, Kon dio contra el suelo pero se incorporó con torpeza y abrió la puertecilla para salir casi cayendo mandíbula abajo contra el empedrado, solo dio dos pasos antes de echar el estomago (y probablemente el opio) por la boca.

Esperó unos segundos antes de salir para acercarse y llevar, quizás reticente su mano hasta la espalda de este en una palmada, Rei se removió e instintivamente luego de sentir su estomago arder en bilis arrancó a llorar porque era los suficientemente consciente ahora de lo patética que resultaba la escena.

-"todo esto…"- hipeó inclinado en el suelo con lágrimas tan gruesas que ni siquiera podía ver –"es tu culpa…"

Pero Kai ni se inmutó simplemente le observó llorando y una frase de su abuelo "el amor te hace débil", se le vino a la cabeza –"no fui yo el que te hizo un nuevo adicto al opio"- si hubiese reparado en sus palabras se habría dado cuenta que utilizaba el mismo tono de su ancestro.

-"..¿Qué…clase de monstruo…eres?"- las manos de Rei temblaron cada palabra y sus ojos se abrieron en shock –"tu arreglaste mi matrimonio con ellos…"- susurró sintiendo deseos de vomitar nuevamente

-"soy el monstruo al que le pediste huir contigo…"

Rei abrió sus labios y le miró, más lagrimas se agolparon en su rostro –"no sé porqué sigo torturándome de esta forma…porqué estoy tras de ti"- dijo más para sí que para el ruso –"porqué insistes en torturarme"

-"estabas drogado, no sabías lo que decías…"- se atrevió a decir puesto que ahora le veía más cuerdo –"sabes que nunca te podrás alejar completamente"

Rei gimió pero esta vez del dolor puro y las lágrimas nublaron su visión una vez más –"desearía estar muerto"- hipeó entre sollozos y con torpeza intentó levantarse para alejarse de él.

-"no puedes caminar correctamente, deberías regresar a la carroza"- dijo observándole.

-"púdrete Hiwatari"- dijo con voz ronca y siguió caminando, el aludido simplemente le siguió.

-"sabes que no podrás llegar muy lejos en ese estado"

Rei se detuvo en seco y le miró –"¿qué no te das cuenta que no quiero estar cerca de ti?"- balbuceó y tragó bilis –"me lastimas, me humillas…cada palabra tuya, mata"- se limpió el rostro –"no recuerdo haber sido feliz desde hace cuatro años"- cubrió su rostro con sus manos –"siempre termino tras de ti, buscando que me mires, buscando agradarte pero solo me lastimas más…"

-"adelante Kon, quéjate de cómo tu vida apesta…"- aunque sus palabras no eran con mala intención, a Rei se le hacían despectivas y algo frías.

-"soy patético"- susurró mirándole y quitando sus dedos de su rostro –"esto es el resultado de haber aceptado ese trato"- asintió con lentitud –"tienes razón, no gano nada quejándome"- se giró e intentó continuar su camino, pero aún le seguían.

-"debiste haberte alejado desde el principio"- terció –"debiste, pero no lo hiciste"

-"¡porque te amo desde que tengo memoria!" –se giró con brusquedad e intentó empujarlo pero en su debilidad solo consiguió apoyar su cuerpo contra el de él –"lo único que quería era que me aceptarás"- lloró más –"que me buscaras…que me miraras con cariño"

-"sabías que eso no pasaría"- dijo viéndole apoyado en su regazo y por un segundo atinó a alzar sus manos para abrazarle pero por supuesto se detuvo –"pero insististe"

-"no insistiré más, por favor"- trastabilló nervioso separándose –"solo, déjame en paz" –susurró intentando caminar mas Kai le detuvo tomando su muñeca

-"sabes que aunque quieras algo así, lo que anhelas no podría ser"- miró en otra dirección –"nada puede volver a ser lo que era"- comentó distraído, para sí.

-"nunca ha sido nada"- comentó el chino mirándole, intentando zafar su mano –"lo he entendido de mala forma, déjame ir"

-"¿qué harías Rei, si ese "nada" fuese "algo"?- terció irónico –"sabes perfectamente que hay mucho en juego como para dejarlo todo por un bonito sueño".

-"¡yo no tengo nada en juego Hiwatari!"- chilló el chino, aun intentaba zafarse -"¡me vale un pimiento los ingleses, la compañía y el dinero! la última vez que hable con mis hermanas todas se han casado y las que no, tienen dinero suficiente...mi padre esta anciano ¡yo no tengo ya nada!"- zarandeó su mano con la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo –"¡siempre quise dejarlo todo por un sueño y el no hacerlo no me ha generado nada gratificante!- le miró con ira –"¡no te estoy diciendo que vengas conmigo!"- y por la fuerza de sus movimientos dio contra el suelo al liberar su mano finalmente.

-"lo hiciste hace un rato"- dijo, observándole en el suelo y extendiendo su mano –"deja de ser obstinado y regresa a la carroza para que te lleve a casa…"

-"regresaré solo a casa, si voy a dejar de verte quiero que sea desde este instante"- dijo testarudo y buscando apoyo para ponerse de pie pero Kai volvió a detenerle, esta vez por los hombros y le obligó a verle.

-"¿por qué demonios eres tan desesperante?"- preguntó clavando su mirada en él y besándolo con cierta tosquedad mas se separo al poco tiempo: sus deseos por Rei no borraban el sabor a vomito.

Rei quedó paralizado mirando la expresión contraída de Kai por ese beso, entendiendo que realmente no fue el mejor momento y era raro ver a Kai siendo impulsivo. Sus labios quisieron curvarse en una sonrisa pero se contuvo y bajó la mirada simplemente -"¿terminaste?"- preguntó anudando sus dedos en su pecho, un beso no sería la aclaración a años de sufrimiento.

-"no"- dijo seco y lo miró –"te detesto, detesto todo de ti…"- inquirió molesto –"¿qué diablos quieres que haga Rei?"

-"¡yo también te detesto!"- replicó cerrando los puños y encarándole –"¿cómo preguntas eso? ¿Me amas? ¡No, entonces déjame de una vez!"

-"eso no importa, sabes que no voy a hacerlo"

Rei suspiró cansado y su espalda buscó apoyo en un muro mientras masajeaba sus parpados con cuidado–"si me detestas tanto porque no me dejas ir"- susurró ensimismado –"¿qué te hice Kai?"- le miró con ojos brillantes –"¿de verdad nunca vas a perdonarme por lo de la flor dorada?, por favor, solo quiero llegar a casa y agarrar algún barco o tren que me deje lejos de todos…"

-"porque no quiero hacerlo"- respondió a sus negativas y finalmente suspiró –"dejaré de seguirte si regresas a la carroza"

Los ojos de Rei le escudriñaron en la oscuridad brillando más que las débiles farolas, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir al darse cuenta que ciertamente en ese estado no es que podría llegar muy lejos (para empezar ni sabía dónde estaba). Sin voltearse ni un minuto caminó con torpeza al vehículo y tomó asiento, seguido del ruso que hizo lo mismo y regresó a su postura estoica e hizo señal de continuar la marcha.

-"¿de verdad piensas irte?"- preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia, el chino no se inmuto y solo asintió-"¿sabes al menos a dónde?"

Rei no contestó, si supiese obviamente que no le diría pero tampoco tenía idea de a dónde huir y por un momento los ojos escarlata le leyeron como un libro, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua en desapruebo.

-"Eres un completo desastre, planeas irte y ni sabes que hacer"

-"simplemente quiero alejarme de todo"

-"no de todo" –terció –"quieres alejarte de mi específicamente"

-"la verdad, tampoco es que quiera ver a Masefield después de esto"

-"nadie quiere verle" –comentó con desprecio, consiguiendo una sonrisa cansada de Rei al ver su expresión; la expresión obstinada y de niño malcriado.

El chino apoyó su espalda en el mullido terciopelo y cerró sus ojos cansado, antes el vaivén de la carroza era demasiado agresivo pero ahora resultaba hipnótico -"quiero alejarme de todo…"- dijo, sonriendo sincero finalmente aunque sin abrir sus ojos–"como cuando era niño, nunca quise nada de esto…"

-"eras un niño…"- dijo mirándole pero no pudo decir ni una palabra más puesto que notó el rostro de Rei ladeado y relajado, obviamente estaba dormido, suspiró negando con la cabeza y se preguntó cómo es que siempre acababa en esa clase de situaciones con él.

Al llegar a su destino ni siquiera dejó a los sirvientes cargarle para depositarle en su cama, le observó unos últimos minutos y removió unos mechones de cabello del rostro del chino y sus labios se curvaron: Rei era tan hermoso como lo era de problemático (esa clase de escalas debían ser de familia).

Cuando reparó en su comportamiento frunció el ceño y se alejó cansado, por instinto revisó su reloj de bolsillo, todo ese trajín duró aproximadamente unas tres horas, cerró la tapa y observó el grabado dorado de espigas sobre la tapa.

Ahora que recordaba, Rei le había dado un reloj, ¿no es así? Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de recordar sobre su pasado en ese instante simplemente llegaría a casa para tomar un merecido descanso.

* * *

Rojo.

Todo a su alrededor estaba teñido de rojo, no podía respirar y el único sabor que conocía era el del hierro que calaba hasta su garganta haciéndole querer devolver su estomago y ahogarse. Su espalda estaba contra la madera fría y sentía cada uno de sus huesos destruido así que a pesar de tener la conciencia de querer huir no podía moverse.

Los golpeteos de un bastón avanzaron con parsimonia hasta cernir una sombra gigante y aterradora sobre la figura en el suelo, su abuelo estaba en frente de él mirándole con genuino desprecio, avanzó otro paso, clavando la punta del bastón en la mano enguantada izquierda de su víctima.

-"te quedarás allí en el suelo, donde los débiles pertenecen…"

Intentó hablar pero tenía sangre acumulada en su boca y solo consiguió un gagueo inentendible, por instinto su rostro buscó girarse pero al hacerlo el zapato lustroso del anciano le pisó el rostro, se arrepintió de la idea.

Lloró y su cuerpo tembló pero no logró quitárselo de encima.

-"¿qué es lo que te he enseñado, Kai?"- habló el anciano con calma sin ceder un milímetro al dolor al que le sometía.

-"…l..los..los…"- intentó hablar entre el llanto pero las palabras no procesaban en su mente, ni en ruso ni en chino, ni francés, ni inglés, ni ningún idioma conocido para él, el miedo le carcomía los huesos, su abuelo en un dejo de compasión cesó su tortura y le haló por el cuello de su camisa manchada de rojo.

Voltaire le arrastró por la madera del cuarto hasta dar con el espejo de pared y prácticamente estrellarle el cuerpo contra este –"mírate…" –ordenó pero el pequeño no consiguió moverse, lo que causó un golpe por parte del anciano al suelo con su bastón, rectificando –"¡mírate!"

Kai giró su rostro y obedeció para mirarse en el espejo, se consideraba un jovencito de doce años corriente pero su nariz prácticamente había desaparecido en un pozo rojo que llegaba hasta sus labios, su cuerpo delgado temblaba sin querer controlarse y sus pupilas estaban desorbitadas por el miedo. Ahora que lo pensaba con toda la sangre que tenía en la cara quizás podría desangrarse

-"te pareces a tu padre…"

Kai negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos como si el recuerdo de Ivan Hiwatari desapareciese de su cabeza, de cómo su abuelo le hizo caminar esa noche helada de Moscú a un posada de poca monta donde aparentemente su padre se reuniría con una mujer que amaba pero solo consiguió ser robado y asesinado y a pesar de las negativas de la policía Voltaire no solo le llevó si no que le mostró el cadáver.

Cadáver que no tenía nariz por un golpe certero en esta, cadáver que tenía un agujero en el cráneo como si hubiese sido perforado, sus labios torcidos y sin dientes y su ropa y bufanda siempre blancas e impecables manchadas de rojo.

-"esa mujer le tendió una trampa y tu padre fue muy estúpido para verla porqué…"

-"porque los Hiwatari no debemos confiar en nadie"-

Era el dialogo que había tenido con su abuelo en esa ocasión y que regresó a su cabeza al escucharle decir que aquello, volvió a mirarse en el espejo con genuino terror y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, no solo su parecido físico si no el lugar de las manchas rojas y con su expresión desfigurada le hacían ver como un muerto en vida. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-"no quiero morir, abuelo…"- confesó con terror haciéndose un ovillo al lado del cristal, llorando, quizás era demasiado aún para la mente de un niño. El mayor de los Hiwatari no se movió ni un centímetro y profirió otro golpe con su bastón a la espalda del chiquillo, no solo rompiendo el espejo si no alejándolo de este.

-"¡entonces empieza por dejar de ser tan patético!"- gritó colérico y lo levantó del suelo –"¡los Hiwatari no lloran!"

Su cerebro por primera vez en la noche pareció funcionar porque las lágrimas se habían secado de sus pozos rojos o quizás acabado finalmente luego de tanto. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y la expresión de Voltaire se suavizó –"Los Hiwatari…"

-"no debemos confiar en nadie…"- repitió forzándose a sí mismo de que sus labios no temblaran

-"Los Hiwatari no necesitamos"

-"ni amistades, ni amor…"- repitió como en trance

-"Porqué…"

-"porque el amor nos hace débiles y los débiles terminan muertos en la calle…"

Voltaire sonrió, quizás por primera vez en su vida –"lo que realmente es importante…"- dijo soltándole finalmente –"es el dinero y el poder…tenemos que deshacernos de todo lo demás…"

-"¿deshacernos?"- preguntó el pequeño, causando que la mirada del anciano se afilara y un escalofrío en el menor pero por esta ocasión se había salvado de un golpe, Voltaire simplemente apretó su hombro con su mano gigante

-"todo aquello que te haga sentir enfermo, débil…debes odiarlo, repudiarlo y destruirlo…"- sonrió entonces, mostrando sus afilado dientes –"quemarlo, eso es…"

Kai le miró sin entender demasiado pero no pudo preguntar puesto que era arrastrado hasta su habitación: el cuarto lleno de barcos de madera que el orgullosamente había construido, de cometas coloridas, un mosquete viejo y sin uso, una caja llena de cosas infantiles y cartas, todas de Rei.

Voltaire tomó la caja y la extendió al pecho de su nieto quien miró los objetos entre confundido y perplejo, abrió sus labios intentando replicar –"pero…"

Antes de terminar la frase otro golpe con el bastón había dado a su estomago haciéndole caer al suelo y dándole oportunidad al mayor de tomar las pertenencias y nuevamente el cuello de su camisa y precipitarse escalera abajo hasta el patio de la residencia. Teniendo a su pequeño espectador mirándole encendió una hoguera teniendo como combustible los recuerdos infantiles

El brazo de Kai se extendió queriendo alcanzar alguna de sus cosas pero solo ese hecho fue lo suficiente como para enfurecer a Voltaire quién le asió por el cuello –"todo lo que te hace débil tienes que tirarlo, ¿debería tirarte a ti también a la hoguera Kai?"- preguntó haciéndole encarar la fogata sintiendo un calor terrible a pesar del frío de una noche moscovita. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y su abuelo le soltó ahora hablando con calma:

-"trae los objetos restantes, quémalos todos"

Kai fue a toda velocidad hasta su habitación y con manos temblorosas tomó todos los modelos de barcos que cabían entre sus brazos, las cometas, desde la más pequeña hasta su favorita Dranzer, figuras de soldados de madera y un tigre: Drigger. Sopesó por un momento si debía quemar eso, pertenecía a Rei después de todo pero la voz de su abuelo le sacó de sus pensamientos –"¡Kai"- bramó desde abajo y su espina dorsal profirió un escalofrío que le paralizó, tomó a Drigger y bajó las escaleras para tirar todo.

Observar como todos los recuerdos de infancia se consumen con el fuego creó una imagen en Kai que jamás se olvidaría, no solo había tirado objetos en esa hoguera si no su vida misma a un fuego destructor llamado legado Hiwatari.


	13. Datura

**YAY soy una troll! después de pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar revivo con un capítulo un tanto más corto que los demás..:).**

**Es corto no porque no tenga las cosas escritas, (que honestamente me pasa porque como siempre no sé como terminar mis fics), si no porque me pareció prudente cortarlo (ya verán pork, soy toda una troll) :) en fin, espero lo disfruten.**

Mis vacaciones comienzan a partir del martes, de allí procuraré ponerme al día con los fics pero advierto que estaré muy lenta de cualquier forma pues estoy ocupada trabajando en un manga original que empezaré a publicar en Smacjeeves. ¡lo siento! me gusta dibujar más que escribir, no me maten.

Cuando termine flor dorada (que para fortuna de la humanidad y la escritora se acerca al final) iré por juego de San valentín..

Disclamer: beyblade yada yada. no es mio.

Dedicatoria: ya sabes que te quiero Noda. A todos los que leen, sé que la historia es pesada les agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta esta parte. 

* * *

**~Datura~**

La pesadez en su pecho era más insoportable que tener un puñal clavado en la espalda, el aire le faltaba y su frente sudaba frío, el merecido descanso que esperaba nunca llegó para él y esa fue una de las más terribles noches en los últimos meses. Se levantó con torpeza hasta la ventana, Hong Kong estaba cubierta en una neblina aterradora y el cielo estaba tan gris como su humor con relámpagos arremetiendo en los nubarrones.

Pensó distraído que si Rei pensaba tomar un barco para huir de todo realmente ese era un mal día, obviamente una tormenta alcanzaría cualquier navío que intentase zarpar. Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esa idea y prosiguió a alistarse para desayunar.

Huan desayunaba en silencio y simplemente le miró de reojo entre analizándole y reprochándole, Hiwatari se dedicó, como siempre, a ignorar las miradas de su esposa pues no tenía tiempo para semejantes tonterías, forzándose a sí mismo en deglutir sus alimentos una vez terminado se puso de pie y caminó a la salida.

Huan le siguió –"no tienes trabajo hoy"- comentó mirándole –"¿a dónde te diriges?"

Kai prácticamente se detuvo en seco y reparó que ciertamente ese día podía dedicarse a estar en casa, pero allí estaba vestido y dispuesto a pedirle al cochero que lo llevase… ¿a dónde?

Se sorprendió por sus ansias de llegar a la residencia nueva de Kon, quería ver a Rei, no, quería comprobar que ciertamente el no iría a ningún lado y esa expresión fue como un libro abierto para Huan que simplemente sonrió y giró la vista:

-"ya había pedido al cochero que te esperase"

Los ojos rojos se ampliaron aún más y luego cerraron en un silencioso agradecimiento que nunca proferiría a esa mujer pero que debía admitir que su instinto casi sobrehumano era un aliado valioso. Salió de la residencia y acunó en su abrigo antes de subir a la carroza y pedir ser llevado a su destino.

Dio pasos lentos hasta que su cuerpo golpeoó de espaldas contra la mesa, mirándole entre asqueado y asustado, sus manos temblorosas se pasearon por el mantel bordado en oro mientras que su cintura era rodeada por las amplias manos de su acompañante y su nariz se paseaba con presura por su cuello consiguiendo que arqueara su cuerpo intentando alejarse.

-"crisantemo y flor dorada"- profirió Masefield con voz suave –"¿cómo es qué tienes el aroma de una planta de mi país, querido Kon?"

La verdad, Rei ignoraba cómo es que luego de casi cuatro años de haberse acercado a ese maldito veneno aún tenía ese aroma impregnado ¿o quizás era solo una impresión? Obvió esos pensamientos apenas sintió los labios de Masefield recorriéndole.

-"eres hermoso…"

esa frase le sonó tan antinatural para el que curvó sus labios en una mueca de asco y sus manos se movieron más presurosas por el mantel hasta dar exactamente con lo que estaba buscando –"¿eso crees?"- preguntó forzado

-"mi hermana estará fuera todo el día, podremos disfrutarnos apropiadamente"- desabotonó con cuidado el cuello de su camisa

-"oh"- susurró Kon con lentitud aunque áspero –"disfrutaré haciéndote muchas cosas, Masefield"

La sonrisa del inglés se ensanchó triunfante y levantó su vista hasta el rostro de Rei, sorprendido de que su expresión podía leerse de muchas maneras mas excitación y dicha no era ninguna de ellas, en perplejidad abrió sus labios pero antes de pronunciar palabra Kon había golpeado su rostro con uno de los pequeños candelabros de plata que adornaban el comedor.

Llenando parte del piso de sangre e inundando su visión en un torrente escarlata, tomó la muñeca de Kon con brusquedad pero de nuevo vino otro golpe que le dejó en el suelo aturdido.

Rei tiró el candelabro y corrió a la salida, empujando unos cuantos sirvientes de por medio, en su persecución escuchó la voz de Masefield profiriendo alaridos de dolor y demandando que él fuese detenido pero nada podía frenarlo en ese momento, abrió la puerta a la calle de la ciudad, pronto llovería pero no le importo solo tenía que correr.

****  
La carroza se detuvo con lentitud y sus ojos no podían despegarse de la puerta abierta de par en par sin que ningún sirviente estuviese esperando a un invitado, su corazón dio una especie de vuelco y se bajó presuroso para caminar hasta el umbral donde, de todas las cosas desagradables en el mundo tenía que ser Masefield quien le recibiese, aunque con una herida que había roto su nariz y labio y que desfiguraba su rostro en una imagen que no traía buenos recuerdos, sobre todo si el susodicho se colgaba de su impecable camisa blanca manchándola de sangre.

-"¡tu!" gritó con despreció encarándole, la expresión de Kai no sabía si encajarse en el terror o en el asco-"¡tu lo estás escondiendo!, ¿no es así Hiwatari?"- gritó el inglés con toda la rabia que cabía en sus pulmones como una bestia–"¡dime dónde está el maldito de Kon!"

Reaccionó entonces, ¿Rei no estaba?, ¿realmente había decidido alejarse de él? Tomó a Maseefield del cuello de la camisa –"No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, yo no tengo a Kon" – dijo siseando con rabia –"¿qué fue lo que le hiciste Masefield?"

Brooklyn terció una sonrisa –"¿yo? ¡Nada que tu probablemente no le has hecho con anterioridad!"- dijo con desprecio –"pero cuando lo encuentre procuraré que se pudra en prisión ese…"- buscó soltarse del agarre de Kai, fuera de sí –"¡si no lo estás escondiendo seguro buscara refugio en tu residencia!" –sonrió cínico –"y te pagara como una prostituta ¿no Hiwatari?"- le miró sombrío -"imagínate cuando toda la sociedad se entere que tú te acuestas con un hombre y además un demente que intentó matarme!" –aunque el único demente parecía ser Masefield

Hiwatari tenía ganas de borrar la sonrisa de Masefield de un golpe pero supo contenerse (al parecer su autocontrol era mucho mejor de lo que se pensaría) y simplemente empujó al inglés lejos de sí, haciéndole caer al suelo –"el no me buscará…"- dijo con amargura, pues tras esa noche Rei no dependería de él en lo absoluto –"crea todas las historias que quieras Masefield, nadie va a creerte…"- se giró, acomodando su abrigo un poco pues hacía más frío de lo normal –"y sabes que aunque lo hagas, puedo destruirte…"- dio pasos lejos de él

-"¡no creas que soy estúpido! ¡haré que toda la policía le busque y sé que le encontrarán en tu lecho!" –dijo levantándose –"¡ambos me pagarán por esto!"- dijo señalando su rostro ensangrentado.

-"haz lo que quieras…"- prosiguió a ignorar su demencia y su gritería mientras se encaminaba con prisa a su carruaje y ordenaba al cochero que lo llevará…nuevamente no sabía a dónde ¿por qué Rei le hacia actuar como un demente?

Los gritos de Masefield no le dejaban pensar con claridad y se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que sus manos temblaban ¿dónde estaría Rei? ¿su antigua residencia? No, demasiado obvio ¿la montaña? No, eso sería ridículo, salir de Hong Kong a pie le tomaría demasiado y el odiaba cabalgar (ambos lo odiaban, una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común).

Un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos y la primera gota cayó sobre su nariz, habría una tormenta como sospechó esa mañana y si un barco zarp… ¡recordó entonces!

-"¡llévame al puerto!" ordenó al cochero, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, asomó su rostro por la ventanilla solo para escuchar a Masefield afirmando por milésima vez

-"cuando lo encuentre lo enviaré a prisión ¡no podrás ocultarlo Hiwatari!"

A un demonio con eso, si lo encontraba realmente iba a tener ganas de encerrarle pues vaya que Kon era escurridizo. Cada segundo el vehículo le llenaban de sentimientos que preferiría tirar al océano y como si no bastará el viaje comenzaba tornarse lento, ridículamente lento, pues los transeúntes estaban demasiados agitados para su gusto.

Se detuvo. ¿Por qué demonios se había detenido? Recordatorio: Despedir a su cochero luego de encontrar a Rei. Se asomó por la ventana y notó entonces lo terrible e inevitable en un clima como aquel; dos carrozas habían colapsado pues los rayos asustaban a los caballos y ahora un millón de barriles se habían esparcido por todas las calles de Hong Kong.

-"podríamos intentar tomar el camino largo…"

Hiwatari tenía deseos de matar a los dueños de los otros carruajes o a su cochero, solo por estar más cerca y sugerir estupideces, le miró desde la ventanilla "prepara un caballo para mí"

-"¿señor Hiwatari?"

-"pasaré entre las dos carrozas ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo ya!"

El pobre hombre casi se precipita boca abajo contra al pavimento y corrió a cumplir la orden, quitando las riendas que mantenían a uno de los animales unido a la carroza. Kai descendió del vehículo acomodando sus guantes.

Miró al caballo y suspiró vacilante mas no duró mucho su indecisión pues prefería sobreponerse a su ridícula fobia a dejar que Rei se marchara, en realidad, por sobre su cadáver el chino se iría, tomó las riendas y espoleó el caballo y cabalgo hasta el puerto a toda prisa al tiempo que la lluvia empeoraba.

-"dime por favor que zarparemos…" –musitó Rei en la oscuridad

-"supongo pero es algo arriesgado…" –intentó explicar el joven capitán pero apenas arrojó tres palabras una bolsa de dinero había golpeado la mesa

-"no te pago para suponer Hai…"- dijo al final de la habitación Kon Shan, la hermana mayor del oriental que era más temida que una tormenta por su carácter fiero. Rei sonrió ilusionado y miró al capitán luego de que ella habló –"saca a mi hermano de este puerto, ya…"- exhaló una considerable cantidad de humo de sus labios pintados.

El capitán de ojos verdes tomó el dinero y asintió renuente, que zarpar en una tormenta podría sumarse a una de las tantas cosas que se contarán a sus nietos. Hizo una señal a Rei de que le siguiera y este no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

Por supuesto se giró, dio un abrazo a su hermana mayor de prominente busto –"gracias, Shan"

-"¡vete idiota!"- dijo la mayor empujándole levemente y sonriendo –"cuando escribas quiero escuchar que tuviste nietos…."- se giró entonces y le miró de reojo cómplice –"adoptados también se valen…"

Rei asintió levemente saliendo del lugar para seguir al capitán y asiéndose de un peludo manto para protegerse de la lluvía, la cual parecían ser millones de cubitos de hielo precipitándose sobre sus hombros. Subió al barco y miró el puerto de Hong Kong una última vez; era el único barco lo suficientemente loco (o bien pagado) como para zarpar.

Antes de caminar a la proa notó algo acercándose a una velocidad alarmante, ¿un caballo?, la lluvia y la neblina no le dejaban ver, entrecerró sus ojos y miró con atención como una mancha negra iba justo en su dirección.

La mancha negra era un corcel con un jinete que portaba una chaqueta de igual color, unos ropajes que conocía demasiado bien. Un trueno sonó en el ambiente y el resplandor le dejo ver con mayor claridad:

Era Kai.


	14. Pasiflora

_**Aquí va otro capítulo de flor dorada, ya sé que esto es un drama corta-venas, pero no falta mucho (llevo meses diciendo eso ya) espero ya ¡que no falte mucho! Así que podrán saber el final de este amor tan retorcido y sadomasoquista**_

como siempre gracias a noda por ayudarme con todos los diálogos de kai, bueno, de todos los kais de todos mis fics.

_**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aca (que sepan que han leído 100 paginas de Word en letra 12 wow! Jajaja no me maten que pronto se acaba..en serio en serio!)**_

* * *

_**~Pasiflora~**_

Una calidez increíble le envolvía mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiese en un campo de flores un maravilloso aroma le envolvía. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez enfocando hebras azabache frente así y una delgada figura que conocía demasiado bien, ¿Rei estaba a su lado? ¿Durmiendo a su lado?

Extendió su mano y le tocó, comprobando que realmente estaba allí por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, ese leve movimiento consiguió que los ojos del oriental se abriesen enfocándole, sonriendo cálidamente. ¿Cálidamente? Ciertamente hacía años que no veía esa sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. –"Nunca se te quitará ese terrible hábito de madrugar…."

-"…¿de qué estás hablando?, madrugo porque deb"-su comentario fue interrumpido por una risita y un beso en sus labios, seguidos de caricias por su largos dedos alrededor de su rostro, notando así entonces un curioso anillo en forma de flor que portaba Kon, el cual no era de ninguna forma similar al anillo de compromiso que compartía con su esposa Alice.

-"te amo…y desde que nos casamos no hay ningún momento en que no me hagas feliz…" –dijo el chino sonriente, rozando su nariz con la del otro; gesto suficiente para que el ruso recuperase la cordura ¿qué sucedía?.

-"¿casamos?"

-"bueno, simbólicamente hablando…deja de analizar todo…"- dijo sonriente pero borrando su expresión al notar que Kai se incorporaba de golpe en la cama y miraba su alrededor, no reconocía la habitación, no recordaba nada.–"¿Kai, te sucede algo? Haz estado muy débil estos días, deberías descansar…" –escuchó la voz de Rei pero su crisis de pánico no cedió.

Los dedos del oriental se enredaron entre los suyos y la bilis quería llegar a su garganta al notar que el también tenía un anillo igual al del otro –"¿lo dirías de nuevo Kai?"- susurró dando besos en su mejilla

Hiwatari no podía procesar nada de lo que sucedía pero se atrevió a preguntar –"¿decir qué?"

Rei rió y mordisqueó su oreja juguetón –"que me amas, tonto…no me cansaré nunca de escucharlo…"

-"¿dije eso?"

-"sé que solo lo dirás una vez por día o algo así, pero me ilusiona empezar el día con esas palabras…"

Kai bajó el rostro, su lado racional le rogaba por todos los medios que saliese corriendo de ese lugar, que tirará el anillo y dejará esta ridiculez –"pero yo no…"- Kai enfocó su vista en Rei, quien le miraba con calidez acariciando sus dedos unidos, no podía negarlo que se veía tan satisfecho y feliz que era casi contagioso –"….yo te…"- aunque estaba seguro que no lo sentía así, siguió el juego mientras recordaba que sucedía –"Yo te amo Rei…"

Debería insultarle, debería salir corriendo pero allí estaba, acababa de decir una estupidez que generó que el chino se lanzará en sus brazos abrazándole, llenando su rostro de atenciones –"todo esto es un poco extraño…"

-"solo disfruta tontito…"

-"esto está mal…"-le miró de reojo, el chino se incorporó sobre su vientre acariciando su pecho

-"lo sé…" –le beso en el cuello un par de veces e incorporó nuevamente - "lamento que seas débil por mi culpa…"

Kai suspiró cerrando sus ojos e intentando aminorar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a formarse. Volvió a enfocar al chino quien sostenía una pequeña cuchilla en sus manos, ¿de dónde salió eso?

-"sabes que, lo que son débiles deben morir, ¿no Kai?"

Bien, que bueno que su cordura no se había marchado del todo pues logró sostener los brazos del chino y empujarle lejos de su vista y fuera de la cama. Trastabilló fuera del lecho e intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba giró a ver al chino, que avanzaba con cuidado en dirección hacia él; y para ser sincero encontraba más lógico a Kon intentando matarle que siendo amable.

-"Cesa esta tontería Kon…matarme no logrará nada…"- cuando este fue hacia él, tomó su muñeca forcejando-"no puedes querer matarme solo porque te rechacé hace años o ¿porqué es esta vez?…"- podríamos sumar más cosas a la lista de lo que Hiwatari ha hecho, pero creo que se ha entendido que es bastante cínico cuando se trata de Rei Kon.

Rei solo rió un poco –"…tú debes morir porque eres débil como tu padre"

Kai le miró incrédulo, la historia sobre Iván Hiwatari era un secreto para todos y esa frase solo era proferida por los labios de Voltaire ¿de qué hablaba Rei? Su perplejidad le hizo perder fuerza y el cuchillo logró clavarse en su hombro

-"¡estúpido Kon!"- le empujó con ímpetu como reacción al dolor pero no consiguió separarlo pues el chino se había aferrado a su ropa –"¡yo jamás! ¡jamás seré como mi padre! ¡no cometeré los mismos errores estúpidos! ¡jamás, jamás seré débil! ¡no amaré a nadie nunca! ¡ni siquiera a ti!"

Se hizo silencio ahora sobre ellos y Rei no continuó en su intento de asesinarle, en su lugar le sostuvo y ambos fueron a dar al suelo de rodillas.

-"¿Kon…?"

Le escuchó hipear ahora oculto en sus brazos, mientras sentía sus hombros llenarse de algo húmedo.

-"ahora serás, todo un Hiwatari…"

-"…estúpido…Kon, no llores…olvidaré este asunto de que intentaste asesinarme…"

Intentó quitarlo de encima pero resultaba ridículamente pesado y la humedad de sus lágrimas comenzaba a ser molesta. Le sostuvo de los hombros y separó solo para notar que había una profunda herida en su pecho que no dejaba de sangrar y la humedad de su ropa no eran lágrimas si no sangre.

Abrió sus labios incrédulo –"..Kon"- balbuceó y miró las manos del chino pero el cuchillo no estaba, en realidad, el era quien tenía el arma en las manos ¡pero en ningún momento había lastimado a Rei! –"…Re…Rei"

¿qué había hecho? Miró sus alrededores y había sangre por doquier –"...no" –estaba temblando, lo sabía y hacía tanto frío que no conseguía moverse para buscar ayuda.

Un sonido sordo fue acercándose, de madera contra madera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió a pesar de estar antes cerrada y una figura sombría avanzó hasta la estancia. De alguna forma regresó a cuando era un niño pues era Voltaire quien entraba a la estancia y le miraba.

-"ahora eres todo un Hiwatari…estoy orgulloso de ti"

Pero, ¿él quería realmente esto?

Se removió con brusquedad sintiendo un dolor punzante en su espalda y sus piernas entumecidas, casi al punto de pensar que no las tenía, apenas y pudo enfocar el lecho donde se encontraba: los doseles adornando la cama y las cortinas de seda blanca con bordados de jilgueros hechos en plata y oro; La vieja mansión Kon.

La cortina se removió de golpe y vio a la persona que no esperaba encontrar, Rei le miraba con un rostro de genuina preocupación, pálido, ojeroso y algo despeinado como si hubiese pasado muchas noches en vela. Se acercó a él sosteniendo una pequeña cuchilla y limpiando su brazo, causándole una especie de pánico ¿le mataría realmente? Entonces más que un sueño había tenido una premonición terrible.

Intentó moverse pero Kon buscó sostenerle colocando sus brazos contra su pecho –"Kai…quédate quieto" –trató de proferir con voz dulce mas el ruso, enfermo o no siempre era demasiado fuerte –"¡quédate quieto o lo harás peor!" – Chilló estresado y acercó la pequeña cuchilla, causando que Kai alzara sus brazos hasta los hombros del chino tratando de detenerle

-"¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo Kon?"- gritó el ruso queriendo golpearlo, el dolor era insoportable y no creía que morir sería la manera pacífica de acabar con ello. Un ardor recorrió su brazo pues Rei había clavado la pequeña cuchilla de un solo movimiento mas no en un corte demasiado profundo, se separó de golpe exhausto y buscó entre la mesa algo que Hiwatari nunca había visto. No era más que un tubo de plata unido a una aguja gruesa, pero Kon, que siempre fue adepto a estudiar medicina sabía que se trataba de una jeringa de Anel la cual insertó dentro de la herida.

Presionando el pequeño pistón de cuero sin despegar sus ojos dorados de los rubíes con una mezcla de desprecio y obstinación.

Kai se quedo sin aliento durante unos minutos en los que ninguno se movió, envueltos en un silencio desesperante que el reloj de cuerda hacia lo posible por cambiar con su golpeteo insistente. Kon retiró la aguja y Hiwatari abrió sus labios aún más al notar que el dolor había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, Rei estaba cuidándole a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

El chino intentó alejarse para limpiar la pequeña herida de su brazo pero fue atrapado y halado hacia el ruso para que le besara; al principio reticente pero no tardo en responder a aquella unión. Su rodilla buscó subir al lecho para tener un soporte que permitiese a sus largos dedos rodear el cuello del ruso acariciando hasta la nuca y enredándose en sus cabellos, las manos de Kai por su parte estaban ocupadas sosteniendo su cintura y recorriéndola hasta descender a sus glúteos, deleitado porque aquella suavidad no había desaparecido y su aroma embriagante se conservara intacto alimentando su necesidad y alivio creciente de que él estaba allí, bajo sus brazos y nunca se alejaría.

-"Kai…"- gimió su nombre entre los besos e intentó alejarse de la cama, Kai no quería soltarle –"no no…"- quería alejarse, no caería en eso, un beso no haría que su desprecio desapareciese pero ignorando sus peticiones volvió a ser besado y Rei se maldijo a sus adentros por perder el aire y la cordura con sus toques y que la sangre bombeara por todo su cuerpo desde mejillas hasta su vientre –"¡no!"- se separó de golpe –"…caíste de tu caballo, esto te hará más daño"- dijo casi cayendo fuera de la cama y jadeando, limpiando los leves rastros de saliva de la comisura de sus labios, dio pasos torpes hasta un silla y se sentó agitado, tanto que sus dedos temblaban un poco.

Kai también tenía el pecho agitado pero se quedó en silencio observándole y sabiendo con total seguridad que el chino se encontraba tan excitado como él, no sabía si aliviarse o molestarse. Tomó aire y se atrevió a preguntar, divagando un poco o su cuerpo explotaría –"¿qué fue lo que me paso?"

-"Caíste de tu caballo"- repitió quizás algo seco y obligándose por todos los medios a no mirarle mientras esta vez sí limpiaba su herida y la cerraba con una pequeña venda.

La memoria de Hiwatari lentamente regresó y asintió en silencio profiriendo una leve mueca, todo tenía más sentido que ese demencial sueño –"ibas a irte y quería alcanzarte pero no recuerdo haber caído" –confesó acomodándose como podía en las almohadas de pluma y cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos

-"trata de no moverte, tienes que estar en cama unas semanas hasta que sanes…"- dijo el chino, intentando contener su necesidad de sostenerle contra la cama para que no se moviese o más bien su necesidad de tocarle–"espero puedas caminar después de esta"- no quería tocar el tema de que él quería alejarse de todo, en especial esas sensaciones que le recorrían ahora

-"… ¿has estado aquí, todo este tiempo?"- preguntó mirándole de reojo notando su rostro indignado, sabía que evitaba el tema–"… ¿por qué te quedaste?"- cambió su pregunta sin apartar sus ojos de él

-"es tu especialidad…"- suspiró cansado, ojos dorados se entornaron lentamente hacia él –"hacer algo para que no pueda alejarme"- comenzó y agregó lo siguiente tomando un poco de aire pues un nudo de indignación apenas le dejaba hablar –"como caer de tu caballo en medio del puerto…"

Kai desvió la vista entre indignado y dolido por su tono –"no fue al propósito"- se defendió –"…quería verte…"

Rei asintió cansado y le miró con atención, cerrando sus puños–"¿y?, ¿qué era tan importante que saliste cabalgando con una tormenta? Cuando te había pedido, lo recuerdo bien, que me dejarás marcharme…" – su tono se fue tornando más arisco sin embargo sus ojos se humedecían progresivamente hasta que finalmente lágrimas brotaron de los pozos de oro –"¡pues lo lograste! ¡No pude marcharme! ¡y ni sé como lo haré porque toda la policía me está buscando!" –gritó luego –"¡eres tan egoísta!"

Kai le observó y descendió un poco su vista, admitiendo en silencio sus palabras –"lo sé…"- rectificó pero continuó insistente con su punto –"pero en verdad…"

-"querías verme…"- completó Rei la frase bajando el rostro y ahora llorando a borbones, casi tanto como la noche anterior. Le encaró con rabia –"¿para qué? ¿Para seguir torturándome?"- reclamó histérico

El ruso continuó impasible pero bajó el rostro apretando levemente los puños como si declarar la siguiente frase fuese lo más difícil de su vida –"me di cuenta que"- intentó elegir cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras- "soy un adicto a ti"

Rei hipeó audiblemente casi como un gemido de angustia liberado repentinamente ante esa declaración y buscó asiento nuevamente solo para ocultar su rostro con sus manos –"… ¿adicto, eh?"- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas –"supongo que no debería sorprenderme, era lo que quería…"- dijo sumido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de llorar

Sea por las lágrimas, sea porque su declaración había sido tomada sin cuidado algo bulló dentro de Hiwatari, rabia e indignación le hicieron alargar su brazo queriendo tomar a Rei por el cuello del qipao pero dado su condición tal movimiento revivió un terrible dolor en su espalda. Maldijo en sus adentros e intentó reponerse y para su fortuna Rei al notar aquello fue a su cuidado recostándole en los almohadones de plumas.

-"debes tener reposo absoluto" –dijo Rei hipeando y arreglando los almohadones para luego intentar alejarse mas Kai había tomado su muñeca y halado hasta él

-"entonces deja de llorar por una maldita vez…"- siseó mirándole –"si es lo que querías no entiendo porqué el melodrama"

-"¿no te has dado cuenta el daño que me haces?"

-"maldita sea, Kon…"- apretó más la delgada muñeca y asió más hacia él, torciendo los labios de Kon en una mueca adolorida –"te acabo de decir que te quiero conmigo…"

-"dijiste que eras un adicto…"

-"¿Cuál es la diferencia?, te necesito porque si no me siento más enfermo de lo que me siento contigo…"- su tono agrio fue disminuyendo hasta volverse un susurro –"me siento enfermo…"-acarició los labios del chino con los suyos –"y todo es tu culpa…"

Rei cerró sus ojos por unos segundos sintiendo su respiración sobre sus labios, entre nervioso y conmovido –"creo que estás enfermo…"- admitió aunque debía decir que el también lo estaba –"no puedes quererme a tu lado si me odias…"

-"te odio…"- lo besó con cuidado, quizás por primera vez en años, cerrando sus ojos y liberando el agarre de su muñeca –"pero es por hacerme sentir de esta forma…"

Los ojos dorados se entornaron lentamente hacia él, sin decir una palabra delineó el masculino rostro con sus dedos, su refilada nariz, sus labios ásperos y su fuerte quijada.–"¿Enfermo?"

A Kai no le extraño esa pregunta, conocía demasiado bien al chino y sabía que sí quería que permaneciera allí tenía que ser al menos un poco considerado ante su curiosidad infantil y preguntas estúpidas –"…simplemente te necesito a mi lado"

-"¿solo eso? ¿Para qué?" –musitó separándose un poco. Kai lo detuvo

-"ya lo dije"

-"no me basta" –pero Kai seguía deteniéndole irritándose a cada minuto –"tú también me haces sentir enfermo y quisiera borrar todo eso"- se cubrió sus labios con sus dedos –"quisiera escapar para dejar de sentirme tan débil…" –dijo sin mirarle, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas

-"el amor te hace débil…fue tu error desde que dijiste que te gustaba"-

-"es verdad…"- afirmó lentamente –"pero solo cuando no eres correspondido…"

-"eso no lo sabes…"- terció Kai desviando la vista, Rei sonrió amargamente y le encaró

-"no de primera mano…"- descendió su rostro hasta casi cubrirlo con sus hebras azabache pensando en lo siguiente que diría –"pero tengo la certeza de que es así…de que, si dos personas se aman, sienten que pueden vencer cualquier cosa"

-"tu buen juicio nunca te ha llevado a nada bueno según, Kon…"- dijo cerrando los ojos –"así que no veo cómo considerar tu certeza"

-"pues, no ha sido mi juicio si no el tuyo lo que me trajo aquí…"- le observó en silencio, sumido en la oscuridad que empezaba a invadir la habitación y que Kon no quería romper encendiendo las lámparas –"Además, estoy seguro que siempre te sentías fuerte e importante teniéndome"- agregó sin despegar sus ojos de él y una mueca cruzó sus labios –"pienso que el amor es algo así, solo que ambos se sienten de esa forma…"

Kai continuó–"es imposible…"-pero la mano temblorosa de Rei le forzó a mirarle

-"no lo es…"- susurró con cuidado sobre sus labios y llevando uno de sus dedos para delinearlo –"sabes que no lo es…"- se acercó con cuidado a su rostro –"porque lo que te molesta es que yo también tenga poder sobre ti, por eso te sientes enfermo, ¿no es así Kai?"

-"tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mi…"- terció abriendo los ojos, mas aquello era obviamente una mentira y Rei lo notó sonriendo con cuidado

-"cabalgar en una tormenta por mi es halagador"- sus dedos delinearon cada una de las facciones –"…si me marcho…"- repitió, bajando el rostro –"te sentirías enfermo y eso repercutiría en tu vida, tus negocios…"-Sus dedos le soltaron entonces y fueron hasta sus propios cabellos, peinándolos en gesto nervioso –"la verdad es que si me marcho, también me sentiría así…" –hizo una pausa- "a veces no sé si es mejor tu presencia o tu ausencia…"

-"Entonces no te marches Kon, asunto arreglado…"- dijo en tono serio –"no dejaré que Masefield se acerque a ti y limpiaremos los cargos…"

Rei colocó sus dedos en los labios de Kai y le miró triste –"Kai…"- le interrumpió con ojos llorosos –"yo soy miserable aquí…odio a los ingleses, odio los negocios mercantiles, odio…."

-"¿me odias entonces?…"- continuó el ruso, mas Rei negó con la cabeza

-"odio que no me correspondas ¡que nunca lo hayas hecho!…"- lloró más –"no comprendo, cuando pensé en decírtelo todo…¡todo parecía que saldría tan bien! ¡y estos últimos años han sido tan horribles!"

Kai hizo una pausa –"acabo de decir que…"

-"¡por qué demonios me haría feliz que seas un adicto a mí!"- chilló –"¡ya sé que eres un adicto a mí! ¡Yo soy un adicto a ti! ¡Pero esto nunca fue lo que yo quise!"

-"¡¿explícame cómo es que en tu estúpido cerebro íbamos a estar juntos Kon?" –Gritó Kai también algo estresado por las lágrimas del chino –"somos hombres, somos herederos ¡¿estás loco o eres solo estúpido?"

-"pues…"- hipeó nervioso –"podríamos… podríamos…huir…"

-"ves como el amor es algo estúpido…"- dijo revirando la vista –" A diferencia tuya a mi me interesan mis negocios aquí, yo no lo dejaría todo por un sueño romántico y para que tu fantasía se cumpla pides algo que yo no haría…"

Rei quedo en silencio, no muy seguro de qué responder a eso

-"si te importan más tu negocios, quédate con ellos, yo quiero irme lejos…así que, todo se resume a que nos sentiremos enfermos alejados el uno del otro" –dijo finalmente

Kai suspiró y miró al techo –"eres peor que una mujer caprichosa…"

-"es verdad…por lo que no sé, ¿qué haces insistiendo con esto? ¡me iré!"- dijo levantándose –"¡tus heridas sanarán en una semana y para ese entonces, buscaré la manera de subir a un barco y marcharme!"- le dio la espalda, recogió sus implementos y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

Para cuando dejó la estancia había un aire frío colándose por los pasillos de la mansión y a lo lejos el sonido del viento y la lluvia repiqueteaban en el tejado. Consiguió apenas dar unos veinte pasos antes de desplomarse en uno de los muros llorando, ocultando su rostro en las mangas de su qi pao, ¿esperaba que el corazón de Kai estuviese más blando solo por haber escuchado como le llamaba en sus sueños febriles? Giró el rostro y notó a Huan parada en el pasillo mirándole con el rostro inmutable hasta acercarse y acariciar su cabeza en silencio.

Rei encontró algo irónico que su hermana menor diese consuelo pero no se quejó y permaneció de esa forma hasta sentir que sus ojos quedaron sin lágrimas.

* * *

ya sé, de nuevo los engañe con el comienzo y ahora todo está peor qué como empezo eeh...

esta comprobado científicamente que un review ayudará a pagarle el terapeuta para que a kai se le pase su trauma y deje de ser como el señor scrooge, de un cuento de navidad.

:D los amo.


	15. Aloe

Buenop, aquí está el otro cap de la flor dorada, esta como cortado al final porque se estaba tornando demasiado largo y soy un fail ajajajajajajaja.

A todas estas, me está costando un mundo escribir porque el Microsoft Word me está dando error apenas escribo tres líneas y ahora tengo que dedicarme a buscar otra versión crackeada o que sé yo. ¡estúpido programa!

Abundan! Abundan mis OC, lo sé. No me maten.

otra cosa, alguien me sugirió que rei debió patear a Brooklyn mas que golpearle con un candelabro. El problema en esta historia fundamentalmente es que agarre a rei kon y lo destruí (sin querer pero de allí llego mi culpa de que lo cambie tanto que "cree a Jing" que ya es un pj mio en otros fics) los ademanes de este Kon son demasiado femeninos para su propio bien, así que, por eso, me disculpo. Hasta yo considero que el Rei de Beyblade habría golpeado a Kai hasta molerlo a palos y en primera no hubiese podido ni violarlo.

Otra cosa, Laet-Lyre, había dejado un comentario de que Iván le había dado mucha pena, así que en realidad quise aclarar un poco sobre el (espero se entienda).

¡lo siento! Pero los amo muchísimo.

¡gracias por los comentarios!

y gracias noda!.

* * *

**~Aloe~  
**

_"Mi muy querido Kon, _

_ Me pesa no obtener respuesta de tus dos últimas cartas, si bien nuestro último encuentro podría catalogarse como inapropiado, el no saber de ti carcome cada centímetro de mi ser y esta carta es, otro intento de un desesperado por obtener ese divino elixir que le fue negado. _

_ El ver tus lágrimas esa noche me hizo querer dejar todas las compañías, todas mis responsabilidades; mi herencia y fortuna Hiwatari, para correr hasta ti y sellar nuestros labios en un beso ¿de qué me serviría ser el hombre más rico de Rusia si no tengo entre mis brazos tu delicada figura? No podría compararte con ningún tesoro de china, del mundo siquiera. _

_ Has de disculparme por estas líneas que bien sé, arrancan indignación y enojo de tus dorados ojos: es de mi conocimiento que jamás me perdonarías si dejo las responsabilidades que tengo en mis manos, respóndeme al menos o temo que mi cordura llegará a su límite y me veré forzado a partir a China con la esperanza de encontrarte..."_

_ Se detuvo a la mitad de su lectura al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, acomodó su cabello con una cinta y aceptó el paso de su sirviente quien le sirvió el té de la tarde; un líquido de oro puro que humeaba sobre su taza de porcelana._

_Se detuvo a la mitad de su lectura al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, acomodó su cabello con una cinta y aceptó el paso de su sirviente quien le sirvió el té de la tarde; un líquido de oro puro que humeaba sobre su taza de porcelana._

_-"señor Kon, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?"_

_El aludido negó con la cabeza y llevó sus labios a la taza, bebiendo con cuidado y disfrutando del dulce aroma de las hierbas inglesas: té de la flor dorada, una planta que casi extinta tenía propiedades casi mágicas pues…"_

-"Padre…"- comentó una de sus hijas desde el marco de la puerta –"¿te encuentras bien?"- comentó caminando hacia él, tomando su muñeca y revisando su presión –"¿flor dorada? Sabes que si la tomas demasiado podría ser dañino…"

-"me trae buenos recuerdos este té…"- comentó distraído sin mirarla y luego suspirando –"¿ha despertado nuestro huésped?"- volvió a beber otro poco y buscó guardar las cartas que tenía tan celosamente guardadas

-"…sigues leyendo eso…"- suspiró su hija y tomó una de las cartas, adelantándose al pulso nervioso de su padre – "¿no te pesa?"

-"¿qué de tantas cosas, Zhu?"

-"que sean tan diferentes…"

-"el que hayas leído mis cartas, por ser una niña curiosa y…"- hizo una pausa, apoyándose en un bastón –"bastante insistente, no significa que supieses cómo era él…"- caminó un poco fuera de su habitación, llevando su bastón en una de sus manos y su pequeña taza en otra

-"parecía bastante romántico y soñador, lo suficiente para querer dejar su fortuna por ti"- la chica se acercó a su padre y quitó la pequeña taza de sus manos para llevarla en su lugar –"a pesar de ser dos hombres…"

-"teníamos nuestras vidas, ambos estábamos casados y en primer lugar nunca debió suceder nada de aquello, ningún miembro de su familia lo hubiese permitido y el huir, era ridículo pues el ya tenía un heredero…"- dijo Kon paseando sus ojos dorados por las paredes con cuadros; los fundadores de la compañía y sus hijos –"tenía que buscarle una madre…"

-"¿valió la pena?"

-"murió esa noche…"- susurró bajando el rostro –"…murió esa noche y fue mi culpa, de no haberle dicho que buscara una esposa jamás se habría precipitado de esa forma: encontrarse con una mujer una noche de invierno…"

-"ah sí… La chica con la cual se iba a encontrar murió ahorcada y encontrada culpable de los cargos ¿no es así?"

Kon guardo silencio y luego continuó caminando –"cuando supe de su muerte, me precipite a Rusia, en un acto desesperado…"

-"recuerdo que llevaste a Rei contigo, el tonto no dejaba de hablar del viaje…"- dejo que su padre bebiese otro poco -"¿y? ¿Era inocente? Me atrevo a decir que Huan y yo sí tenemos cerebro es gracias a ti, así que estoy segura que sabes del caso"

-"curiosa e insistente"- suspiró

-"soy tu hija, al fin y al cabo, es de familia no dejar a un lado ninguna idea…"

-" Aquella chica…" -prosiguió entonces- "ella había hablado con Iván antes de que le encontrarán muerto; quedaron en encontrarse en el hostal cerca de las estación de trenes a las nueve, donde el reservaría una habitación, buscaría a Kai y luego tomarían uno de los trenes a St. Petesburgo"

-"entonces, ella no le robó…"- concluyó –"pues le encontraron muerto en el Hostal…"

-"cuando ella fu a su encuentro, era Voltaire quien estaba y le apresaron, pues alegó que había sido ella quien le robó a su hijo…"- sonrió amargo y continuó en su camino –"tuve que hablarle desde su celda antes del ahorcamiento, levantar los cargos eran imposible"

-"…¿qué hacía Voltaire en el hostal en primer lugar? ¿Le siguió? Y si es así, el no mataría a su propio hijo ¿o sí?"

-"lo haría, Iván no solo amenazó con llevarse a Kai lejos de él, si no que había transferido una gran cantidad de dinero a mi nombre, para el momento los Hiwatari estaban quebrados, pues temía lo que podía hacer la mente retorcida de su padre. Voltaire tuvo que soportarme porque yo era su sustento y luego intentó dejarnos con la guerra de excusa pero Kai se negó a ello, por suerte"

-"¿llamas a eso suerte? Los ingleses tienen todo" sopesó Zhu pero se detuvo por un segundo –"si sabías que Voltaire era el culpable, ¿por qué continuaste tratándole?"

Kon extendió su mano al pomo de la puerta –"porque la custodia de lo más importante para Iván la tenía él y no quería dejarle en sus manos…"

-" Podrías haber usado el dinero para tenerle como tu custodio"

-"los abogados decían que, ya que Iván no había redactado dicho documento y ya que si se comprobaba nuestra relación yo también iría a la horca, aquella posibilidad parecía imposible"

-"pues fue todo en vano, porque es su viva imagen: un cretino de primera"

-"no"- dijo necio y abrió la puerta con cuidado antes de mirar a su hija –"el es la viva imagen de Iván, solo que no lo sabe o dejo de saberlo hace mucho…"- entró a la habitación y cerró tras de ti.

La habitación de Hiwatari estaba sumida en oscuridad salvo por una vela al lado de la mesa de noche. Los ojos rojos se entornaron lentamente en dirección a la puerta pues por un momento creyó que se trataría de Rei kon y no de su padre (aunque en realidad este era su viva imagen salvo que veinte años más viejo) quien arrastró una silla hasta estar a su lado en la cama, Ignoraba que podía querer el señor Kon con esta visita y en las sombras lo único curioso que pudo distinguir fue un sobre blanco en sus dedos y…

Su aroma.

Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco y aspiró con seguridad: el señor Kon, Renshu Kon, olía a flor dorada, la dichosa hierba causante de toda esta locura. Sin embargo este no reparó en su perplejidad y simplemente sonrió condescendiente:

-"¿cómo se encuentra hoy, joven Kai?"

-"mejor"- dijo seco, intentando disimular su incomodidad –"pero me gustaría recuperarme pronto"

-"debo decir que nunca apoyé a Rei en esta profesión, pero sus medicinas han resultado increíblemente útiles"- dijo tranquilamente –"estoy aliviado de su mejora"

Kai le escuchó en silencio y suspiró, pues su expectación con la entrada de ese hombre, era causada porque hacía casi cinco días que no veía a Rei y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto, empezando porque encontraba al sirviente que le atendía un incompetente.

-"Rei"- repitió casi como en trance –"¿dónde se encuentra?"- intentó no denotar demasiado interés

-"conversaba con sus hermanas sobre su huída"- agregó despacio y suspirando –"será mejor que me apresure a tratar los asuntos a los que he venido"- extendió entonces el pequeño sobre al ruso –"creo que esto está sobreentendido, pero, es momento de que pase a tus manos toda la compañía y te quedes con la poca fortuna que aún posee esta familia"

Kai apenas entendió lo que decía, solo pensaba en que tenía que recuperarse antes de que el chino se marchara pero su atención fue desviada al escuchar más atentamente al señor Kon.

-"los ingleses son los dueños de Hong Kong y los impuestos consumen a la nación"- continuó el chino –"con ello se disuelve el lado de los Kon y queda enteramente en tus manos"- los largos dedos del chino señalaron la nota en un ademan –"mis hijas y yo, también queremos irnos de Hong Kong y espero cuides de Huan"

Sería mentira decir que Kai no estaba perplejo y, por otro lado su corazón a anhelaba por escuchar "cuides de Rei", su mente sabía por supuesto que eso no era posible.

-"puedes olvidarte de esta compañía, o fundar otra si eso quieres…"- susurró con una suave sonrisa –"era lo que quería tu padre, al alcanzar esta edad dejaríamos todo a nuestros hijos. Rei lo rechazó por supuesto y no pretendo insistirle con ello, no más"

-"¿por qué me confía esto?"- no leyó los papeles, no sabía si era por el asombro o porqué quizás ¿no le interesaba?

-"eres como un hijo para mí y has cuidado de Huan y Rei estos años ¿o me equivoco?" – Se acomodó en su asiento –"Rei agregó además que te gustaría escuchar esto"

-"hmph"- solo eso pudo decir aunque estaba siendo hipócrita pues su mente solo tenía la frase "yo no llamaría, cuidar". Sus pensamientos eran difusos: era rico, más que antes. Podía mover la compañía a Rusia o Italia y evadir los impuestos ingleses a los chinos, podía triplicar sus ganancias pero ¿para qué? Se cuestionó.

-"puedo preguntarle algo?"- preguntó el ruso luego de su letargo, mirando de reojo a la viva imagen de Rei en unos veinte años –"su aroma, ¿es flor dorada?"

Una mueca surcó el rostro arrugado y asintió con lentitud mirándole extrañado –"es lo único beneficioso con los ingleses aquí, pues antes solía ser demasiado costosa, ¿cómo le conoces?"- los dedos de Renshu, siempre nerviosos se pasearon por su cabello; tenía los mismos gestos de Rei –"espero no sufras los mismos malestares que yo"

No podía dar detalles de cómo conocía dicha planta –"he escuchado de ella"- dijo mirando en otra dirección –"¿qué malestares tiene? Si puedo saber claro está.

-"problemas de presión arterial sería el término…"- dijo simplemente –"verás la flor dorada estimula el chi y le ayuda a fluir, aumentando el yan para equilibrarlo"- notó el rostro extrañado de Kai y rió levemente –"estimula el cuerpo, es como tomar un té negro muy milagroso"

Kai no entendía absolutamente nada –"¿solo para eso funciona?"- preguntó incrédulo –"¿qué pasa si se consume sin estar enfermo?"

-"pues, ya que el chi la necesita para fluir, puede pasar que el cuerpo la necesite porque no puede hacerlo por su cuenta, así que crearía adición"- dijo pensativo –"supongo, tomarla sin estar enfermo es como tomar tazas de café que actuaran a largo plazo"

-"¿solo eso?"

Renshu rió aun más ante el rostro inquisitivo de Kai –"Rei tenía esa misma expresión: siempre estudia de medicina occidental y olvida totalmente la medicina china"- suspiró –"hay rumores con la planta, afrodisiacos o sueños que muestran el futuro, mentiras"

Aún no podía salir de su asombro; Rei le había dado un estimulante para la presión arterial, todo lo que había creído empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente –"solo era eso…"- dijo más para sí

-"es curioso que ambos le conozcan…"-entrecerró sus ojos perceptivo pues las expresiones perplejidad en ambos eran demasiado curiosas como para ignorarlas

-"casualidad"- se defendió Kai

Renshu sonrió levemente y asintió –"debe ser"- fingió ignorancia y se puso de pie –"es mejor que le deje recuperarse, joven Hiwatari"- hizo ademan de salir de la habitación

-"antes de que se marche me gustaría pedirle algo"- le detuvo

Renshu se giró y le miró curioso, sin embargo los labios del ruso no profirieron palabra alguna, su idea de pedirle ver a Rei murió en su mente. –"no es nada, disculpe la interrupción"

-"entiendo…"- nuevamente se despidió, esta vez con una leve reverencia y tomando su bastón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio y oscuridad

Para Kai resultaba imposible siquiera pasar saliva por su garganta, estaba mareado y confundido pues si la flor dorada solo alteraba de la misma forma que lo hace el té negro ¿por qué le deseó tanto? ¿Por qué tan fervientemente? Sintió deseos de vomitar y se removió en la cama.  
Era claro, deseó a Rei por sus propios instintos y, le gustó, tanto que ahora era un adicto. Simple. Lo preocupante era la idea de que deseó a otro hombre sin ayuda de narcóticos. Suspiró y apagó la vela a su lado intentando conciliar el sueño.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y en molestar en sus ojos, además un ridículo canturreo se escuchaba: el estúpido sirviente limpiaba la habitación y la bandeja de desayuno estaba colocada a su lado.

-"buenos días señor Hiwatari"- saludó animosamente causando que su mal humor fuese en aumento, frunciendo el ceño simplemente tomó la bandeja y se dedicó a degustar su café en silencio.

-"el señor Rei dice que pronto podrá caminar, así que me pidió que le entregara esto"- tomó en sus manos gigantes y callosas un elegante bastón de ébano con detalles en oro –"es un bonito bastón ¿no lo cree?"- sonrió con su cara bobalicona y lo dejo a un lado pues debía preparar las medicinas y luego ayudarle a vestirse una vez terminara su desayuno –"espero el señorito Rei pueda escapar hoy ¡todos los sirvientes están tensos por eso!"

¿era hoy? Kai quedó en silencio

-"ah pero ustedes son cercanos, seguro ya sabía" –siguió hablando incoherencias, ahora retirando la bandeja de desayuno. Hiwatari por su parte apenas tuvo la oportunidad tomó el bastón e hizo intento de levantarse

-"¿estás seguro que es hoy?"- preguntó intentando mover su cintura como fuese pero sentía sus piernas pesadas como rocas

-"no debe esforzarse demasiado señor Hiwatari"- dijo el sirviente alarmado intentando hacerle desistir de la idea y sosteniéndole –"sí, es hoy, pero por favor permanezca en cama"

Por supuesto el altivo ruso retiró las asquerosas manos del sirviente y se puso de pie con torpeza pero su espalda le dolía: le dolía como si su columna hubiese sido rechazada por cuchillos –"puedo hacerlo solo…"- insistió jadeando levemente del dolor –"¿a qué hora saldrá?"- dio un paso ante los ojos perplejos del robusto asiático

-"esta…noche"- insistió en sostenerle para ayudarle pero Kai volvió a quitarle sus manos

-"¡dije que puedo hacerlo!" –insistió testarudo y frustrado pues tenía que moverse para esa misma noche. Dio otro paso pero esta vez solo cayó al suelo, maldiciendo para sus adentros y mirando al sirviente: emitiendo la orden muda de que no quería que le ayudase.

El pobre hombre, que no sabía qué hacer en este caso optó por lo más sensato: corrió a buscar al amo Rei, quien probablemente sabría calmarle.

El oriental se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas y entregando un delicado paquete en seda a una de las empleadas, dicho paquete era cabello, su cabello, y esperaba fuese usado en alguna peluca (una muy costosa) y el dinero repartido entre los sirvientes. La llamada de auxilio del otro no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, sabía que Kai haría un acto por el estilo a la primera oportunidad así que simplemente fue a la habitación donde encontró a un testarudo ruso en el suelo.

-"Garou, cárgale y déjale en la cama"- dijo Rei remangando su traje y preparando nuevamente una jeringa y la pequeña cuchilla, ignorando la mirada perpleja de Kai ante su nuevo cambio de imagen

-"¡no quiero recostarme!" exclamó necio una vez que Garou intentó tocarle y buscó, en vano, levantarse por su cuenta

-"Kai, quédate quieto ¿o es que quieres quedar inválido?"- El chino se inclinó entonces hacia él, pasando una de sus manos detrás de sus rodillas e intentó cargarle por su cuenta aunque algo torpe –"ya está…."- dijo cansado –"buscaré morfina…"- se giró y tomó los implementos

-"no la necesito…" –hizo ademan de levantarse pero Rei indicó con la cabeza a Garou que usara su fuerza de oso y le sostuviese contra la cama –"con esto dormirás…"- hizo la pequeña cortada en su brazo a pesar de los movimientos erráticos del ruso –"tienes que quedarte quieto o no mejorarás…"

-"no lo necesito…"- dijo amenazante –"si me tengo que quedar quieto, lo haré, pero no vas a administrarme eso"- dijo señalando la jeringa ante la mirada de un cansado Rei que simplemente suspiró

-"Garou, por favor déjanos solos…"

El robusto sirviente asintió y salió dando una reverencia, mientras Rei dejaba sus implementos a un lado y buscaba limpiar la pequeña cortada que había hecho, en esa cercanía notó que a pesar del cabello corto aún desprendía su delicioso aroma a flores, bosque y flor dorada.

-"hable con tu padre antes y su aroma…"

-"supuse que sacarías el tema…"- dijo Rei indiferente ahora acomodando sus almohadas –"cometí un error, la flor dorada no es un afrodisíaco, ¿algo más?"

-"¿desde cuándo lo sabías?"

-"poco menos de una semana…"- dijo Rei que con sus dedos intentaba realizar su gesto nervioso de enredarlos en su cabello

Kai le observó realizando ese ademan casi hipnotizado –"tu cabello se ve extraño"- dijo cambiando el tema –"te sienta mejor largo…"

Rei miró en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido, mas indignado que otra cosa por ese comentario –"tengo que esconderme, así no me reconocerán"

-"te irás hoy ¿no es así?"

Rei no respondió, simplemente hizo ademán de alejarse pero Kai le detuvo diciéndole –"no voy a detenerte…"

-"es lo más lógico, después de lo que hablamos…" –dijo cruzado de brazos mirándole algo frio –"¿eso es todo? Debo irme"

-"¿por qué esta noche?"- insistió

-"porque los Masefield darán una fiesta hoy y toda la ciudad tendrá su atención más enfocada en eso" –reviró sus ojos dorados –"¿puedo irme?"

-"¿podrías acercarte antes de hacerlo?"- dijo mirándole casi en súplica aunque su tono siempre era orgulloso y seguro, Rei le miró de vuelta sopesando su petición, terminó aceptando y sentándose a su lado en la cama. Kai había extendido sus manos al ahora corto cabello de Rei con nostalgia, no podía creer lo mucho que extrañaba las largas hebras azabache –"es demasiado corto"

Rei contuvo dos lágrimas y quitó su mano de golpe, mirándole con desprecio –"cretino…"- siseó –"nunca te gusto nada de mí en especial mi apariencia femenina…"- hizo ademan de separarse- "considerabas mi apariencia asquerosa…tu cara lo decía"

-"mentí…"- Kai se apresuró en tomar su muñeca –"en verdad me gustaba…"

-"no creas que este nuevo acto de amabilidad hará que me quede Hiwatari"- dijo reticente Rei, sin mirarle aunque no forcejaba

-"aunque no me creas es lo que en verdad pienso…"

-"Kai…"- El chino tomo aire y suavizó su expresión solo para girar su rostro y mirarle con seriedad –"estás enfermo"

-"me siento enfermo por tu culpa, no significa que lo esté…"- se defendió frunciendo el ceño, ahora soltando la muñeca de Kon, mas este no se marchó

-"no, de verdad estás desequilibrado…"- dijo Rei asintiendo con toda la seguridad del mundo –"me dices que no estarías conmigo y ahora buscas desesperadamente mi atención…"

-"¡fue solo un comentario!"- alegó arisco en su defensa –"y ya te he dicho que no te detendría"

-"no me detendrías porque no puedes caminar pero bien si pudieras encerrarme en un sótano lo harías…"- Rei se acomodó en su asiento –"no hay lugar para nosotros en Hong Kong y yo ya te he dicho que no quiero quedarme"- agregó luego de una breve pausa –"además, ya tienes todo lo que podrías desear: eres inmensamente rico"

El heredero Hiwatari no sabía si sentirse alegre por eso.

-"es lo que siempre quisiste, ser rico e importante…"

-"sé lo que quería…"- le interrumpió –"y lo que quisiera…"

-"pues recuerda mandar a pedir una cama hecha en oro"

-"preferiría caminar pronto…"

-"si te quedas quieto caminarás pronto"- suspiró Rei, volviendo a acomodar su corto cabello con sus dedos –"siempre has tenido buen espíritu así que no tardarás…"

-"el buen espíritu no me sirve ahora…"- continuó mirándole y sus dedos se levantaron un poco en ademan de querer tocar el rostro de porcelana, sin embargo se detuvo por temor a que este se marchara y no quería de ninguna forma arruinar el momento. El chino notó aquello así que sostuvo la mano áspera del otro y la colocó en su propio rostro

-"es lo que decidimos, no volveremos a vernos…"- dijo cerrando sus ojos

-"decidiste irte"- dijo ahora rozando la mano del chino –"y no puedo detenerte"- dijo amargo cerrando sus puños

-"te ofrecí huir…"

-"no es tan simple"

-"no es simple para ti, que solo vives de tu dinero…"- se separó entonces –"como si eso te hiciese más feliz"- buscó caminar a la mesa con implementos para recogerlos o solo por distracción.

-"me detestas de igual forma…"

-"te odio en la misma medida que te amo… ¿no es igual para ti?"- le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido –"no importa, debo dejar estos sentimentalismos y tu de distraerme…" –tomo aire –"me iré…¡y tú serás feliz con todo tu maldito dinero! ¡El hombre más rico en Rusia!"- dijo con desprecio y lágrimas contenidas –"pero puedo jurarte que aunque lo seas, nadie, repito, nadie va a quererte"

Le escuchó con atención y suspiró –"eso no es importante…"- bajo el rostro –"lo importante es el poder y…"

Antes de terminar Rei había proferido en un puñetazo en su rostro y al estar prácticamente minusválido las posibilidades para su defensa eran nulas. Se hizo silencio pues estaba perplejo

-"un día"- musitó Rei con cuidado –"te darás cuenta de que no es así"

-"no lo haré, es la verdad…"- dijo necio mirándole indignado con una mano en su rostro enrojecido–"¡sin eso terminas solo y muerto en un callejón! ¡Si confías en los demás te traicionan, Kon! ¡Con eso es suficiente para que te engañen y te quiten todo" –dijo fuera de sí

Rei le miró con tristeza, se sentó a su lado de cuenta nueva –"¿eso es todo?"

Hiwatari le miró perplejo, Rei extendió sus manos tomando su rostro –"¿tienes miedo de que te traicione?"- Kai no respondió por supuesto –"no puedes ser tan idiota…y no darte cuenta que estuve tres años a tu lado y nunca te hice daño…" –abrió más sus ojos- "¡durante toda mi vida he intentado que me mires! ¡he querido estar allí para ti! ¡no entiendo qué demonios te pasó!"- chilló Rei –"¡siempre he estado allí! ¡Las únicas veces que intente hacerte daño estaba tan enojado que simplemente quería que sintieras lo que yo!"

Rei lloró un poco intentando mantener la compostura –"¡te burlaste de mí, me violaste, me tuviste de esclavo durante tres años donde cada noche volvías a violarme, por tu culpa solo los dioses sabrán donde esta Mei, yo tuve que casarme con Alice por razones políticas que tú mismo creaste, y su hermano, Masefield, intentó violarme dos veces…"- tomó aire y continuó –" tomaste la mano de Huan y ni siquiera te agrada"- gritó finalmente-"¡maldita sea Kai! ¡Si quisiera matarte! ¡Si quisiera dejarte muerto en una jodida callejuela no te parece que con dejarte en el puerto hubiese bastado!"

Kai quería responder pero apenas y pudo abrir sus labios

-"¡hasta donde llega tu idiotez! ¡Si abrieses un poco los ojos te darías cuenta que el dinero a ti tampoco te llena! ¡Si te llenara no estarías constantemente persiguiéndome! ¡No tienes por demás ninguna afición en qué gastarlo!" – siguió gritándole –"¡porque los barcos que tanto te gustaban los dejaste de un lado!"

-"…basta"- intentó decirle pero Rei seguía sostenido su rostro y por demás gritándole y no entendía por qué, aquella conversación le desesperaba de sobremanera

-"¡eres un monstruo sin corazón!"- chilló -"que en lo único que piensa en subir en la escalera de poder pero realmente no tienes ninguna razón de hacerlo, lo haces porqué debes como… ¡un muerto en vida!"

-"¡haz silencio de una vez Kon!"

-"¡dame una buena razón por la que quieras ser tan rico y poderoso! ¡y quizás hasta deje de gritar! ¡si no, lo haré todo lo que guste! ¡Porque estoy harto de hacerte caso Kai! ¡harto!"- dijo histérico ahora halándole de la camisa –"¡reacciona o quedarás solo!"

-"¡jamás estaré solo! ¡Soy importante y…!"

-"¡Huan huirá esta misma noche!"

Hiwatari quedo en silencio.


End file.
